BLOOMING IN KITCHEN
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: pattisier yang begitu arogan perlahan melembut untuk Kyungsoo dan akhirnya perasaan itu terpatri. Chanyeol memantabkan hati, dapur itu menjadi saksi bisu awal hubungan cinta mereka. ChanSoo/KriSoo!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Blooming in Kitchen

Pairing: ChanSoo (Chanyeol-Kyungsoo)

Other pairing: temukan didalamnya

Genre: romance, teenagers, with a little bit comedy

Rate: T

Note: woaah *deep bow* terimakasih sekali atas respon yang cukup baik di fanfict KrisBaek gue sebelumnya. Maaf ya gue gabisa bales reviewnya satu per satu. Tapi kalau kalian mau review lagi gue bakal seneng banget. Ah, gue author newbie di ini. Semoga kalian menikmati karya gue yang engga bagus-bagus amat ini. Hahaha... sekali lagi, *deep bow* makasih

ChanSoo

Dua anak laki-laki dengan asyiknya menatap layar laptop didepan mereka. yang satu mengeluarkan senyum mesumnya, dan yang satu lagi hanya menunjukkan wajah poker face andalannya. Bukan karna disengaja, dari lahir wajahnya memang sudah begitu... jangan heran, jangan heran. Sedangkan layar laptop itu tengah menunjukan sebuah video yang menampakan wanita dan laki-laki yang tengah bergumul diatas ranjang.

Padahal adegan-adegan itu sungguh panas dan memancing siapapun untuk terangsang. Tapi dua anak laki-laki ini malah menonton dengan sikap kalem. Jangan heran, jangan heran...

"oouuhhh.. Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun... bisakah kalian stop video ituu?" jangan lupakan si Do Kyungsoo yang juga sedang berada di kamar itu. dia tidak bisa fokus membaca komiknya jika suara-suara desahan itu mendominasi. Walau sebenarnya komik itu tidak memerlukan konsentrasi juga untuk dibaca.

Dua orang lain tak mendengarkan keluhannya. Mereka masih setia menonton video itu. Kyungsoo jadi ingat kakaknya yang juga sama mesumnya dengan dua sahabatnya itu. "hei, kalian dengar atau tidak?!"

"harus kah kita dengarkan dia?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun. "dengarkan siapa? Memang ada yang bicara?" timpal Sehun tanpa menoleh. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar percakapan mereka yang memang disengaja untuk menyindirnya. Dia berdecak sebal dan melempar komiknya kearah mereka yang pada akhirnya malah mengenai kepala Jongin.

"aww!" hanya itu respon Jongin, selanjutnya dia kembali konsentrasi. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Dia keluar kamar dengan membanting pintunya, hingga tempelan hiasan bertuliskan _"Do Kyungsoo"_ hampir saja terjatuh dari pintu tersebut. dia menuruni tangga dan mendapati hyungnya baru saja pulang.

"aku pulang... hai manis" seperti biasa Do Myungjoo menampakan seringai nakalnya ketika menatap adiknya. Kyungsoo bertemu satu orang mesum lagi dalam hidupnya. Dia hanya melengos dan menuju ke dapur untuk minum air.

"aku pulang bukannya disambut... manis, berikan aku satu ciuman" Myungjoo menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang. Memajukan bibir agar dapat mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Kyungsoo. Dengan tega Kyungsoo mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. "iisshh! Mesum kurang ajar!"

"appo..." Myungjoo mengusap bokongnya "kau itu adikku atau bukan? Padahal saat kecil dulu kau suka menciumku!"

"itu waktu kecil! Sekarang aku sudah dewasa dan mengerti bahwa kecupan yang selalu kau katakan sebagai rasa kasih sayang kakak-adik adalah kecupan yang berarti memuaskan nafsu bejatmu!" aura ratu setan muncul di wajah Kyungsoo. Myungjoo tersenyum manis "itu karna memang aku sayang padamu~~"

Dia berdiri dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas dan juga kembali ke kamarnya. Dia melihat posisi Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah berubah. Mereka kini sudah menutup laptop dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"kalian mau pulang?"

"iya kami mau pulang... tugas matematikanya sudah diselesaikan Sehun. Jadi kita tinggal bersantai sajaaaa" Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kyungsoo menampakkan senyum lebarnya dan memeluk Sehun dramatis. "ku pikir kau hanya menonton porno saja, tapi ternyata kau juga menyelesaikan tugas kita. Lain kali begitu saja lagi" Kyungsoo berkata tanpa rasa bersalah

"ah, ku tendang juga kalian... kalau kalian yang kerjakan nanti malah tidak beres. Aku tidak mau gelarku sebagai ahli matematika hancur karna manusia idiot seperti kalian" lagi-lagi Sehun menunjukkan poker facenya.

"kalian yang idiot, bukan aku" Kyungsoo buru-buru mengklarifikasi. Jongin memelet dan menoel dagu Sehun. Hanya bermaksud menggoda. "jangan sentuh.." Sehun menepis tangannya. "memangnya kenapa?" Jongin terkekeh.

"sentuhanmu itu virus... nanti aku jadi bodoh sepertimu" Sehun keluar kamar lebih dulu setelah memasukkan laptop dalam tasnya. Jongin mengejar. Mereka bertemu Myungjoo setelah turun tangga. Kyungsoo mengantar dua sahabatnya itu sampai keluar.

"hai.. kalian mau pulang?"

"iya kami mau pulang hyung! Besok kami kemari lagi!" teriak Jongin yang sudah berada di teras. "oke. Salam pakaian dalam!"

"semangat orgasme terpanjang! Hahahaa.." Kyungsoo menggeleng kepala. Bisa kah dia mengasingkan diri saja dan menjauh dari orang-orang mesum di sekitarnya? Demi Tuhan...

"Kyung... sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu. Mau kubelikan sesuatu?" Myungjoo menegur. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis "kalau mau memberi kado, ya berikan saja.. kenapa harus tanya? Itu namanya bukan kejutan lagi"

"ah kau ini kalau bicara itu langsung to the point" Myungjoo mencubit pipi gembul adiknya. "aku tidak suka basa-basi"

"kau punya pacar?" Myungjoo bertanya dengan santainya. Dan Kyungsoo juga merasa biasa saja. ini pertanyaan sensitif bagi sebagian orang. Kyungsoo tidak termasuk pada sebagian orang itu "belum.. aku belum punya"

"berarti akan segera punya kan?"

"entahlah..."

**ChanSoo**

Kyungsoo suka memasak. Sejak lama dia berniat ingin mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu yang berhubungan dengan memasak. Jongin sudah bekerja paruh waktu dengan menjadi pelatih dance di sebuah klub. Sehun tidak mau bekerja, biasa.. dia itu anak manja. Ini saatnya mencari uang yang banyak untuk liburan musim panas nanti, dan Kyungsoo ingin melakukannya.

Liburan nanti mungkin dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Kalau tidak pergi ke lotte world, mungkin mereka akan ke pantai. Tapi kata Jongin tidak akan asyik kalau tidak mengajak wanita.

"tanpa payudara dan bikini berwarna terang, akan jadi apa musim panas kita? Aah!" mereka tampak sedang berdiskusi di ruangan kelas. Sehun menggaruk dagunya seakan berpikir keras. Kyungsoo hanya menaruh kepalanya malas diatas meja. "tanpa kalian yang mesum, mungkin hidupku akan bahagia..." tambah Kyungsoo. Sehun mendelik tanda tak terima.

"yang mesum itu Jongin, bukan aku!"

"disaat begini tidak usah saling menyalahkan... kalian sama saja" sungut Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang seperti orang kaget itu. Jongin memijat keningnya "jangan sok frustasi! Bisa kah kau bersikap biasa saja tanpa wanita?" sungut Kyungsoo lagi.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Apa wanita tidak menarik di matamu, Do Kyungsoo?"

"jangan-jangan kau menyukai laki-laki?" Sehun menuding. Kyungsoo malas bicara. Lelah menghadapi dua sahabatnya yang rusuh itu. "hei! Mau liburan bersama?" tanya Moonkyu dan Tao yang datang-datang langsung sok akrab.

"si panda ini pasti akan mencari perhatian Sehun sepanjang waktu" kini Jongin yang menuding.

"ku cari perhatiannya, karna aku menyukainya" Tao mulai picisan dan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Sehun sudah ingin muntah, tapi Moonkyu memijat tengkuknya "sudah sudah... kita join bersama agar liburan kita menyenangkan. Setuju?"

"aku sih mau saja... tapi si panda ini pasti akan mencari perhatian Sehun sepanjang waktu" Jongin mengulangi kalimatnya. Tao segera menghajar dia "ku tarik penismu baru tau rasa!"

"rasa apa? Rasa nikmat mungkin ada... hahaha" si hitam itu memang sudah tidak punya apapun lagi selain mesum dalam otaknya. Kyungsoo yang sekarang memijat keningnya "jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya yang membuat semua hening. "akan ku ajak Joonmyun dan koloninya" kata Moonkyu mengakhiri rapat tersebut

.

.

.

"jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" gumam Kyungsoo. Dia sedang asyik mengaduk sup rumput laut. Fokus, tapi tak begitu tertarik dengan hasil masakannya. Myungjoo menghampirinya dan mendengar gumaman itu "memangnya jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan?" Kyungsoo seperti orang gila yang bicara sendiri. Myungjoo hanya berdoa semoga adiknya tidak gila. Tunggu, Kyungsoo bergumam tentang jatuh cinta.

Ini saatnya bagi Myungjoo 'mengajari' adiknya. Jadi kakak itu menyenangkan bukan? Selain bisa menendang pantat adiknya, dia juga bisa menularkan virus 'bejat'.

"jatuh cinta itu seperti bunga yang merekah dengan lambat namun mengagumkan.." Kyungsoo mengasah pisau. "ah tidak tidak... jatuh cinta itu, jika kau merasakannya... seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutmu... ya kecuali perutmu sudah diisi dengan tteokboki, kupu-kupu itu tidak akan terasa. Yang ada kau merasa panas karna terlalu pedas"

Demi Tuhan, kakaknya ini bicara apa? Selalu saja mengganggu ketentramannya. Kyungsoo memotong timun dengan gerakan tukang potong daging.

TAK! TAK!

Myungjoo berhenti mengoceh. "Kyung... itu timun, bukan daging. Haha.. kau jadi mirip Jinrak ahjusshi" dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "pergi, mesum... atau aku potong lehermu" kata Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh. Myungjoo tidak berani bicara lagi. Dia pergi.

Kyungsoo merasa konyol. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi memikirkan soal rasanya jatuh cinta. Oh itu karna tadi dia melihat telenovela sekolah. Cinta sepanjang jalan Tao dan Sehun. Sayang Jongin menginterupsi dan menghancurkan sesi PDKT Tao pada Sehun. PDKT yang sudah berjalan selama hampir 1 tahun. PDKT yang tidak selesai-selesai dan membuahkan hasil.

Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu meraba kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Dia melanjutkan lagi acara memasaknya.

**ChanSoo**

"ah kau ini untuk apa mengumpulkan uang dan bekerja paruh waktu? Kalau kau ingin memasak, kau memasak saja disini" bibi Yungjin membuka pintu kedainya. Kaki mungil Kyungsoo masuk dan mengikutinya. kedai bibi Yungjin itu baru berjalan sekitar 4 bulan. Kyungsoo bisa mencium aroma kue-kue yang harum. kedai ini adalah kedai cake dan cookies. Makanan manis tersebar disini.

Kalau Kyungsoo membawa Jongin dan Sehun dia pasti sudah malu karna duo idiot itu akan mengunyah semua kue-kue ini. Perut mereka itu seperti karet. Kyungsoo jadi ingat ruffy. Tapi Jongin dan Sehun bukan ruffy.

"nah... kokiku baru ada satu orang. Dia lulusan Perancis dan jago membuat kue. Kau suka membuat kue kan?"

"aku suka memasak, termasuk membuat kue... aku sedang banyak belajar" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Bibin Yungjin selalu suka senyum Kyungsoo yang manis itu. ia mengusap rambut halus Kyungsoo "aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri. Kau anak yang baik... kapan ibumu pulang dari Jepang?"

"entahlah... untuk sementara di rumah aku hanya bersama si me- maksudku Myungjoo hyung. Hehe.."

"ah yasudah... nah, kenalkan. Ini Xi Luhan. Dia yang mengelola kasir" Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kagum dengan wajah cantiknya. Sungguh cocok dengan kedai kecil yang nyaman ini. Auranya sungguh lekat "salam kenal, aku Xi Luhan..."

"dia sepupu Yifan dari cina" ah iya, Kyungsoo tak melihat Yifan sejak tadi. Biasanya dia menemani ibunya kemana-mana. "hai.. salam kenal juga"

"dia lebih tua darimu, maka panggil dia hyung" bibi Yungjin tersenyum dan melangkah ke dapur. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo "semoga kau betah kerja disini..." kata Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk "terimakasih.. hyung sudah lama bekerja disini?"

"aku sudah dari 3 bulan yang lalu.. disini ada aku sebagai kasir, dan Yixing yang melayani pembeli. Dia belum datang. Oh iya, kami sudah punya pattisier seperti yang tadi bibi katakan"

"hum... dia pattisier dari Perancis?"

"iya. Tapi... dia orangnya sedikit arogan. Tidak apa-apa... walaupun arogan dia orang yang kikuk dan lucu" apa bedanya? Kyungsoo merasa dia akan betah kerja disini. "dia akan membantumu dalam memasak. tahan-tahan saja ya? Hahaha.."

"pasti. Aku akan tahan... aku mau mengumpulkan uang untuk liburan musim panas"

"bukankah sudah terlambat jika bekerja bekerja dari sekarang? harusnya kau mencari pekerjaan dari jauh-jauh hari"

"tidak.. tabunganku masih cukup banyak. Aku hanya ingin mencari tambahannya saja. dan aku benar-benar ingin bekerja sebagai koki" mereka tertawa bersama. Luhan melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu imut dan manis. "aku gemas padamu"

"gemas?" ah, lihat mata bulat yang seperti orang kaget itu? lucu sekali. Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo ke dapur dan melihat-lihat. Dapurnya cukup besar dan Kyungsoo jadi menelan ludah. Dia sangat gugup. Ini tantangan yang cukup berat untuknya. Ini akan mengolah kreatifitasnya lebih jauh lagi tentang masak memasak.

"untuk sementara mungkin kau hanya dijadikan asisten oleh si pattisier itu... tapi dia pasti akan mengajarimu cara membuat kue" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"oh iya iya..." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Luhan?" panggil seseorang yang suaranya sungguh berat dan rendah. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menoleh. Pria itu, tinggi sekali... tubuhnya tegap dan dia kini berjalan kearah mereka

"ada apa ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"dia akan bekerja disini... perkenalkan dirimu" suruh Luhan. Kyungsoo membungkuk "salam kenal, aku Do Kyungsoo.."

"oh.. dia akan menemani Yixing?"

"bukan.. dia jago masak, dan mungkin kau akan terbantu jika ada dia" ucap Luhan riang. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Padahal dalam hati dia takut setengah mati. Tatapan mata pria itu sungguh mengintimidasi. Pria itu memandang Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah, dari bawah hingga atas lagi. Cih, tidak sopan sekali.

"heu... kau bisa masak apa?"

"eum... apapun" kata Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir. Pria itu menunjukkan seringaiannya "baik... tapi tidak akan ku biarkan kau membuat kue"

"loh, justru dia disini karna dia bisa memasak" kata Luhan tak terima. Kyungsoo makin sebal saja dengan pria semampai itu "aku tidak mau membuat kue dengan orang yang tidak punya pengalaman" tekannya didepan Kyungsoo telak.

"Park Chanyeol, hargai semangatnya... dia itu anak dari sahabatnya bibi Yungjin. Sopan sedikit!" Luhan mendorong Chanyeol kasar. "bukan berarti dia ku anggap sebagai raja disini. Seperti kau yang juga sepupu Yifan" Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan menatap Kyungsoo dingin.

"aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuanmu... terlihat dari penampilanmu yang gemulai begitu" katanya mencibir. Alis Kyungsoo berkedut.

PLAK!

Chanyeol melotot dan memegangi pipi kanannya. "lihat saja besok, apa yang akan terjadi" cecar Kyungsoo tajam setelah menampar Chanyeol keras. Luhan menganga...

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. Boleh juga... "baik, kita lihat besok. Apa yang akan terjadi"

.

.

.

Jongin, Sehun, Moonkyu, Joonmyun dan Tao terlihat sedang diskusi lagi. Apa sih? Paling-paling soal wanita berbikini yang harus mereka ajak di liburan nanti.

"Krystal bagaimana?" lagi-lagi Sehun mengusap dagunya seakan berpikir. Jongin menyahut dengan cepat "boleh juga!"

"Amber?" Tao bertanya dengan polosnya "dia tidak akan tidur di kubu perempuan, Tao-er... dia akan tidur di kubu kita. Kau pikir dia itu bergender apa?" cibir Moonkyu mengorek hidungnya. Kalau sudah soal Amber, tak akan ada pembicaraan atau ucapan-ucapan kagum.

Kyungsoo sedang badmood kali ini. Dia dengan bodohnya menampar Chanyeol kemarin. pattisier yang akan bekerja dengannya nanti. Sial, dia menyesal... bagaimana kalau hari ini dia tidak bisa menunjukkan kemampuan membuat kuenya didepan Chanyeol?

"ah, Suzy!" Joonmyun memekik. Setelah memekik, dia dihajar yang lain. "jangan keras-keras bodoh! Kau mau yang lain mendengar kita, hah?" Jongin menarik rambut Joonmyun. Pria pendek itu hanya manyun dan mengusap lengannya yang tadi di gampar Moonkyu.

"kalau begini, bagaimana jadinya? Kyungsoo, berikan usul sedikit!" protes Sehun.

"aku tidak tau... aku hanya akan fokus liburan tanpa memikirkan apapun nanti" katanya malas.

"serius? Kau tidak akan ikut kami berlari dan bermain air di pantai bersama para wanita? Halooo, ini Krystal dan Suzy!" aish, setelah berteriak Moonkyu dihajar yang lain. Joonmyun paling gencar menggampar belakang kepalanya. Balasa dendam itu enak..

"mau ku sobek mulutmu itu?" ancam Jongin. Tao hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sejak tadi. Moonkyu komat-kamit kesal.

"oke oke.. apa hanya Krystal dan Suzy?" tanya Sehun pelan. Jongin berpikir lagi. "Jiyeon juga boleh..."

"ku pikir akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ada Minah... dia itu ceria dan pembawa suasana" Tao memberi usul. Ah iya, anak kelas 2-D si Minah itu memang hiperaktif. Jika disatukan dengan Jongdae, maka kelas akan berubah jadi seperti pasar Arab.

Kyungsoo manyun. Minah, Krystal, Suzy.. sama sekali tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia melihat Jongdae dan Jino yang baru datang dan menghampiri mereka. "oke, fix ya? Krystal, Suzy, dan Minah" tekan Sehun.

"ha? Apa? Minah?!" kaget Jongdae terlalu senang. Dan setelah memekik, dia dihajar beramai-ramai.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuang permen karetnya. Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan sebelum masuk ke dalam kedai. "selamat sore.." salamnya ketika sampai di dalam.

"selamat sore... ah, musim panas. Tidak ada jam pelajaran tambahan?" Luhan menghampirinya. Sungguh tampan dengan seragam hitam ungu khas kedai itu. "tidak ada.. makanya murid-murid bersorak senang tak akan pulang sampai jam 12 malam. Haha"

"bagus lah... silahkan ke dapur. Kedai akan segera di buka" katanya ramah. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"hai Kyungsoo.." sapa Yixing yang datang dari belakang membawa toples coklat. "hai, hyung..."

"selamat bekerja.. semoga kau betah disini" Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih. Yixing sungguh lucu dengan lesung pipinya itu. Kyungsoo melangkah ke dapur. Dia melihat namsan tower tiba-tiba menjadi dua. Ah bukan, itu Yifan dan Chanyeol. Sedang bicara serius.

"Yifan hyung?" tegur Kyungsoo. Yifan menoleh dan tersenyum. Dia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu "aku rindu padamu!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"aku juga merindukanmu, soo soo. Haha.." pelukan mereka merenggang dan Yifan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan "bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"menyenangkan. Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas"

"oh ya, benar. Hei, kita akan sering bertemu disini. Aku yang mengelola kedai ini" kata Yifan dengan wajah tampannya. Kyungsoo terpesona dengan wajah itu. dia melirik Chanyeol yang tidak tertarik dengan momen temu kangennya bersama Yifan. Pria itu sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk membuat kue.

"nah, hobi memasakmu akan diasah disini"

"iya. Makanya aku semangat sekali" Yifan mengusap pipinya lembut "semoga kau betah... selamat bekerja" setelah itu dia pergi keluar. Kyungsoo mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti pegawai. Setelah itu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"aku akan mulai dari mana?" tanyanya sedikit gugup. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak boleh menyerah hanya karna sikap Chanyeol yang arogan.

"mulai apanya?" tanya Chanyeol balik tanpa memandangnya.

"aku ingin membuat kue" tembak Kyungsoo langsung. Chanyeol mendongak dan sedikit kagum.. betapa manisnya Kyungsoo dengan seragam koki itu. tubuhnya jadi kelihatan tambah mungil dengan seragam yang tampaknya berukuran agak besar.

"sudah kubilang─"

"pokoknya aku ingin membuat kue, minggir!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak kesal dan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kembali. Kyungsoo berdecak dan mendorong lagi tubuh Chanyeol.

"pergi dari sini! Jangan menyentuh apapun!" bentak Chanyeol. "tapi aku mau membuat kue!" kesal Kyungsoo. Luhan, Yixing, dan Yifan masuk ke dalam dapur dan kaget melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berdiri berhadapan dengan tatapan mata saling membunuh.

"kau tidak punya keahlian!"

"tapi aku punya kemauan!"

"eum.. Luhan, bisa kah kita pisahkan mereka?" bisik Yixing. "apanya yang mau dipisahkan? Yifan, lakukan sesuatu. Mereka tidak bisa akur" tegur Luhan pada Yifan yang masih kaget

"hei, hentikan kalian... dapur ini bisa hancur kalau kalian bertengkar begini" tegur Yifan pelan.

"kau mengganggu pemandanganku, pendek!"

"jangan sok tau, telinga layar!"

Yifan, Yixing, dan Luhan langsung sweatdrop setelah mendengar makian itu.

TBC

Sekali lagi, mind to review? Thanks *deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Blooming in Kitchen

Pairing: ChanSoo (Chanyeol-Kyungsoo)

Other pairing: temukan didalamnya

Genre: romance, teenagers, with a little bit comedy

Rate: T

Note: eh ga disangka ff ini responnya bagus juga. Hahaha... entah ini ff menarik darimananya? Gua Cuma mau melampiaskan aura ke-shipper-an gua aja tentang ChanSoo couple. Gua ngeliatnya mereka cocok juga. Chanyeol yang playful dan Kyungsoo yang stay cool tp bawel. Okay... gua makasih banget atas review kalian *deep bow*

Part 2

**ChanSoo**

.

.

.

.

Di hadapan Yifan kini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo duduk. Kyungsoo menunduk dan Chanyeol memandang kearah lain dengan wajahnya yang masih memperlihatkan ekspresi angkuh dan dingin.

"kalian belum resmi bekerja sama, sudah menghina satu sama lain... akan jadi apa kedaiku nanti?" Kyungsoo takut Yifan marah, dan memang jika marah Yifan itu menyeramkan. Kyungsoo sungguh tau. Tapi kelihatannya respon Chanyeol yang dingin ini lebih menyeramkan lagi.

"hei, Park Chanyeol... bisa kah kau lebih ramah lagi terhadap orang lain? Kyungsoo tak punya salah apapun padamu"

"aku hanya tak suka padanya" jawabnya santai.

"aku juga tak suka padamu.." gumam Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melirik tajam "bagus lah... kau jadi punya alasan untuk tak bekerja disini"

"enak saja! aku ini punya niat untuk bekerja! Disini aku tidak main-main!" kesal Kyungsoo. Dia sampai beringsut dari kursi dan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi sedikit ciut melihat mata bulat yang besar dan melotot padanya itu. Yifan sendiri sudah tau kalau Kyungsoo begitu orangnya.

"baiklah, begini saja... kau bisa buatkan aku satu jenis cake?" tanya Yifan akhirnya. Kyungsoo menoleh. Dia mengangguk mantab. Tentu saja, dia disini karna ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia itu bisa memasak. dan dia ingin belajar lebih dan lebih lagi. Sayangnya pattisier didepannya ini mungkin tak bisa membimbingnya.

Mereka mengikuti Kyungsoo ke dapur. Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir dan gugup. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba dia lupa resep? Ah itu tidak mungkin... dia melirik Chanyeol yang melipat tangan didepan dada. Memerhatikan dia dengan tajam.

Kyungsoo mengambil adonan yang tadi di keluarkan Chanyeol dari lemari. Ini adonan biasa yang belum di olah. Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa bahan. Dia memasukan bubuk kopi kedalam adonan. Dia mengaduknya hingga rata. Adonan itu menjadi semakin berat dan kental. Chanyeol mendengus, sederhana sekali kue yang Kyungsoo buat. Hanya coffee cake yang biasa sudah muncul di pasaran sudah pasti.

Kyungsoo sendiri juga merasa, yah memang ini yang baru bisa dia praktekkan. Ini pun dia melihat resepnya di majalah milik ibunya. Menggigit bibir dan mengaduk adonan dengan sungguh cepat, tanda Kyungsoo mulai gugup. Dia memasukan gula dan susu krimer. Astaga! Dia baru sadar, ini terlalu sederhana.

"lanjutkan Kyungsoo-ah... aku ingin mencicipinya!" seperti mendengar suara hatinya, Yixing menyemangati dengan suara lantang. Chanyeol sampai melirik malas. sejak tadi Yifan hanya memerhatikan dengan serius dan Luhan juga begitu.

"terimakasih" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum seadanya. Dia memasukan adonan itu ke loyang berbentuk persegi. Dia menaruhnya di oven dan di panggang 30 menit. Benar kah 30 menit? Entah. dia lupa apa yang dia baca. Chanyeol menguap dan keluar dari dapur. Hanya begitu saja? itu sama dengannya ketika masih amatiran.

Kyungsoo meremas genggaman tangannya. Dia gugup, dia baru merasakannya sekarang. Yifan mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya "tidak apa-apa... Chanyeol memang begitu. Aku yakin kuemu enak" Yifan pergi setelah mengusap kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo.. jangan gugup, aku mengerti. Kalau kau sudah bekerja disini kan mau tidak mau Chanyeol mengajarimu" Yixing menyemangati lagi. Mereka saling tersenyum.

Sementara di luar Luhan menatap tajam Chanyeol yang membalasnya dengan pandangan tidak peduli.

"jadi bagaimana keputusanmu? Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol benar-benar worse.. mereka sulit di satukan"

Yifan melirik dan menatap Luhan langsung ke mata. "aku tetap menerima Kyungsoo. Ini sudah saatnya ada orang yang sebanding dengan Chanyeol"

"maksudmu, kau mau memanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk membuat Chanyeol down?" Luhan menatap heran. Yifan mengangguk "ku pikir Kyungsoo punya skill yang tinggi. Aku bersumpah, sejak kecil dia suka memasak. walau hanya masakan rumah tangga... tapi dia punya skill dan keinginan"

"tapi lihat respon Chanyeol tadi? Dia sama sekali tak peduli... dan dia malah mencemooh cara kerja Kyungsoo. Dia tidak terlihat down!"

"ini masih awal, Luhan! Ketika nanti Kyungsoo bekerja padanya, Kyungsoo akan banyak belajar dan aku yakin kemampuannya bisa membuat Chanyeol kagum"

"kau terlalu yakin.."

"aku tidak sepertimu yang lebih banyak pesimis"

"aish! Terserah kau... lebih baik kita tunggu saja hasil kue Kyungsoo" Luhan meninggalkan Yifan dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting!

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia membuka oven dan menarik kuenya keluar. Wangi kopi langsung tercium di seluruh dapur. Kyungsoo mencium harumnya, kopi bercampur dengan susu. Tidak begitu pekat sepertinya. Dia hanya pasrah dan meletakkan kue itu di meja.

Kyungsoo mengambil mentega.. dia memasukan beberapa gram ke dalam mangkuk blender. Dia campurkan putih telur yang tadi sudah dia keluarkan dari beberapa cangkangnya. Dan mencampurkan dengan gula lagi. Dia blender bahan-bahan itu agak lama sampai mengembang dan berwarna putih. Dia masukan pewarna kue. Dia memilih warna oranye.

Krim itu akhirnya selesai. Dia mengambil pisau panjang dan pelan-pelan memotong kuenya di bagian tengah. Membelahnya menjadi dua. Kyungsoo pisahkan dua bagian itu. dia mengambil sendok adonan yang lebar dan mengambil krim coklat kental dari mangkuk yang juga sudah siap.

Dia menaruh krim itu diatas kue yang tadi bagian atasnya sudah dia pisahkan. Dia meratakan krim itu dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol bersandar di pintu dapur. Dia melihat Kyungsoo lagi. Benar-benar amatir. Tapi dia akui Kyungsoo sungguh punya keinginan yang besar. Lihat saja fokusnya wajah itu dan tajamnya mata itu ketika membuat kue.

Kyungsoo menindih kue itu dengan potongan kue yang tadi. Chanyeol memicingkan mata, jadi Kyungsoo membuat coffee cake dengan krim coklat di dalamnya? Cukup kreatif. Kyungsoo menutup seluruh kue itu dengan krim coklat lagi. Dia meratakan ke seluruh bagian kue. Tangan itu sangat telaten dan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menaruh krim oranye didalam plastik. plastik itu dia gulung sehingga krimnya tidak jatuh kebawah. Ujung plastik yang mengerucut itu dia gunting sedikit dan dia tutupi dengan corong besi yang kecil. Dia menghias kue itu dengan krim oranye yang dia bentuk seperti hati. Kyungsoo terkekeh... kenapa dia jadi seperti anak perempuan begini? Membuat kue dan di hias dengan krim berbentuk hati.

Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang terkekeh. Dia heran, apa anak itu jadi gila karena di suruh membuat kue? Kue itu tampak mengilap dengan seluruh krim coklat yang menutupinya. Sekilas jadi terlihat seperti kue berkelas. Tapi lihat saja bagaimana nanti rasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kue itu di hadapan Yifan. Luhan dan Yixing terpukau karena penampilan kue tersebut. tapi Luhan sedikit meragukan rasanya. "baiklah..." Yifan berucap.

Kyungsoo memotongkan kue pertama untuk Yifan. Yifan mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan kuenya. Kyungsoo dan yang lain menunggu respon pria blasteran itu. Yifan sudah menelan, dia kini diam. Menatap Kyungsoo yang jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar. Mata bulatnya itu membesar melihat Yifan yang diam.

"as good as always... kau memang jago memasak" Yifan tersenyum. Kyungsoo makin membulat "benarkah?"

Luhan menganga sampai dagunya mungkin akan lepas dan jatuh. Yixing langsung memotong kue untuknya sendiri. Karena sudah ada pada Yixing, jadi Luhan malas memotong lagi. Yixing memakan dan Luhan pun begitu. Keduanya saling memandang kagum.

"enak!" serunya kompak. Mereka makan lagi hingga habis. Chanyeol memotong sedikit dan mencicipinya. Yifan memeluk Kyungsoo lembut "selamat, kue buatanmu pasti akan terpajang di kedai nanti" kata Yifan.

"terimakasih... terimakasih" Kyungsoo rasanya mau menangis. Agak berlebihan, tapi itulah Do Kyungsoo.

"kopinya terlalu pekat, susunya tidak kau tambahkan air sehingga masih terasa sangat manis dan tekstur kuenya menjadi sedikit kasar. Hiasannya diatas terlalu simple dan terlalu pasaran... kau harus menghias dengan imajinasi lain kali" Chanyeol meletakkan garpunya diatas meja, lalu pergi.

"setelah mengkritik begitu dia langsung pergi. Bungkus kuenya, Lu... kita bawa pulang" bisik Yixing. Luhan tidak menghiraukan ucapannya. "Kyungsoo.. jangan di masukkan ke dalam hati ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Jadikan ucapan itu motivasi untukmu lebih maju lagi" kata Yifan dengan senyumnya. Kyungsoo juga jadi ikut tersenyum dan tidak jadi kesal karena ucapan Chanyeol.

**ChanSoo**

"pagi" sapa Moonkyu

"pagi!" jawab Kyungsoo ceria. "sebentar lagi liburan... siap untuk ke pantai?" semangat Moonkyu berpose ala ultra-man.

"tentu siap!" Kyungsoo membalas dengan berpose ala superman. Mereka berdua tertawa setelahnya. "woaah.. padahal kemarin-kemarin kau seperti malas memberi masukan soal liburan, tapi ternyata kau semangat juga ya" kata Moonkyu setengah tak percaya.

"hehe.. suasana hatiku sedang baik" Kyungsoo bersemu saat ingat semangat yang di berikan teman-temannya di kedai. Teman-teman yang di maksud itu Yifan, Yixing, dan Luhan. Chanyeol tidak termasuk.

"ya ampun.. kau manis sekali kalau tersenyum malu-malu begitu" Moonkyu mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang sedikit tembam itu.

"mana Sehun dan Jongin? Biasanya pagi-pagi mereka sudah main basket di lapangan" Moonkyu mencari sosok dua anak kembar beda orang tua itu. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"tidak! SEHUN REM SEPEDAKU BLONG! BLONG!" teriakan Jongin terdengar mendekat. Kyungsoo dan Moonkyu melihat Jongin yang membawa sepedanya oleng. Seperti ingin jatuh. Sehun dengan selamat lompat dari sadel boncengan di belakang.

"hai... selamat pagi!" sapa bocah berkulit putih seperti susu itu. mungkin juga dia benar-benar mandi dengan susu di rumah.

"SEHUN! SEHUN! WAAAAA!"

BRAK!

"jadi, hari ini kita akan mengajak Krystal, Minah, Jiyeon, dan Suzy?" tanya Sehun. Moonkyu mengangguk, Kemudian mereka berdua menyeringai dan tertawa bersama sambil ber-high five. "ahahaiii! Kau Jiyeon atau Suzy?" tanya Moonkyu.

"aku Jiyeon!" Sehun mengacungkan tangan. "kalau begitu aku Suzy.." bisiknya, kemudian mereka tertawa lagi. Sungguh bahagia, Sehun sampai berputar-putar. Taruhan, pasti di otak mereka berdua sudah terbayang-bayang bikini berwarna cerah bertengger manis di tubuh para wanita yang mereka bicarakan itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau siapa?" Moonkyu bertanya sedangkan Sehun menggambar-gambar bentuk bikini dengan jarinya di udara. "tidak siapapun" kata Kyungsoo menatap malas.

Moonkyu tertawa kencang. Kyungsoo menggeleng kepala dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. "biarkan Jongin yang mengajak Krystal... kita buat Joonmyun yang mengajak Minah" Moonkyu memberi usul. Sehun mengacung-acungkan jempol tanda setuju. "lalu... bagaimana dengan Jongdae? Dia tidak mendapatkan bagian?"

"berikan dia pada Amber..." bisik Moonkyu. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa kencang lagi sembari masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah.

"hei, sepedaku menabrak mobil kepala sekolah... hebat kan? hei! HEI!" Jongin menyusul teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memberi kode pada Sehun. Dia mengacungkan jempolnya... Sehun membalas. Dia sampaikan surat itu pada Krystal yang duduk di depannya. Sedang berumpi ria dengan sahabatnya, si Luna.

"apa?" tanya Krystal. Sehun tidak bicara, hanya tersenyum. Krystal mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Luna jadi ikut kepo. Bahasa anak jaman sekarang... jangan heran, jangan heran.

Setelah membaca Krystal tersenyum malu-malu. Dia mengambil pulpen hello kittynya dan menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Sehun mengacungkan jempol pada Jongin. Jongin melempar sepatunya kegirangan. Kyungsoo mencibir. Main surat-suratan masih jaman? Jamban kali...(?)

"berikan padanya... " suruh Krystal. Sehun mengangguk dan menghampiri Jongin. Dia memberikan surat itu. Jongin dan Sehun membaca bersama. Jongin tersenyum yang hampir menjadi seringaian pada Krystal. Krystal membalas malu-malu. Sehun jadi risih sendiri.

"sudah, jangan menatap lama-lama. Nanti kau jadi benar-benar suka... dia kan kita ajak hanya untuk pemandangan yang indah" Sehun menarik kasar dagu Jongin. Jongin menyeringai lagi "bukankah lebih bagus lagi kalau bisa memacari mereka? kau bisa berhasil kalau mau dengan Jiyeon"

"dengar ya hitam... aku tidak menyukai Jiyeon. Aku hanya menyukai tubuhnya"

"kau lebih brengsek"

"aku jagoan matematika, Jong"

"jagoan matematika yang brengsek"

"haahh.. dua anak itu kenapa?" tanya Seohyun pada Kyungsoo. Dia sambil memakan snack kentang sekarang. Kyungsoo memelet "seperti biasa... mereka membicarakan dan melakukan hal yang tidak di mengerti manusia seperti kita. Hanya spesies sejenis mereka lah yang mengerti"

"spesies sejenis mereka? seperti apa?" tanya Seohyun polos.

"yo yo yooww JongHun!" teriak Jongdae menghampiri Jongin dan Sehun bersama koloninya yang lain. Heboh pastinya. "yooww meenn!" Sehun dan Jongdae beradu kepalan tangan. Jongin ber-high five dengan Joonmyun dan Moonkyu. Giliran Tao ingin mencium Sehun

"tetap di tempatmu!" bentak Sehun galak.

"nah.. itu spesies yang sejenis dengan mereka. kau tau, kelompok kuman yang nomaden" ucap Kyungsoo ngaco. Seohyun Cuma mengangguk saja. "bekerja sebagai pelayan itu lelah ya" keluh gadis berambut panjang itu.

"kau kerja sambilan jadi pelayan?" Kyungsoo heran sendiri. "iya.. untuk liburan nanti"

"aku bekerja di sebuah kedai kue" kata Kyungsoo. Seohyun jadi tertarik.

"benarkah? Jadi apa?"

"koki" jawab Kyungsoo sedikit tak yakin. Apanya yang jadi koki? Kehadirannya saja sepertinya dianggap bayangan saja oleh sang pattisier. "woaahhh... kau hebat sekali Kyungsoo! Ternyata keahlian memasakmu membuahkan hasil juga!" Seohyun bertepuk tangan kecil. Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk.

"begitulah.. terimakasih. Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain? Kenapa kau harus menjadi pelayan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"habis, hanya itu yang ku dapat" Seohyun itu gadis yang apa adanya. Dia sedikit neat dan perfectionis dalam setiap penampilannya. "nanti aku mau coba pekerjaan lain... kau banyak membuat kue? Jenis apa saja?"

"baru satu kue. Itu juga belum terlalu di akui... aku masih amatir"

"tapi pasti di setiap kedai kue itu ada pattisiernya. Kau pasti di bimbing olehnya"

"ah?" Kyungsoo menerawang. "iya, Kyung... aku pernah bertemu pattisier yang tampan. Dia orang Perancis dan terlihat sangat sabar sekali ketika membimbing anak buahnya" Seohyun membayangkan kembali pattisier yang dia pernah temui di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Saat itu sedang ada pameran kue-kue khas eropa.

Kyungsoo membayangkan di otaknya, sosok Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya sambil membawakan mangkuk adonan. Kyungsoo juga balas tersenyum. Kyungsoo bersemu ketika kedua tangan besar nan hangat Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangannya dan berdiri di belakangnya ketika membantu mencetak bentuk kue.

Chanyeol yang memberi instruksi dengan lembut di telinga Kyungsoo. Memijat sedikit tangannya agar lebih lemas. Kyungsoo mengusap sedikit noda tepung di pipi pattisier itu dan Chanyeol menyukai hal tersebut. Chanyeol menarik dagunya, mendekatkan wajah mereka...

"Kyung, nanti aku mau cicipi kuemu ya?" tanya Seohyun.

WAIT!

Kyungsoo kembali ke normal. Dia ingin menangis jika saja hal itu benar-benar tejadi. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Bisa-bisanya mengkhayal Chanyeol bisa selembut itu padanya. Sudah begitu apa pula di bagian terakhir dia membayangkan Chanyeol yang ingin men.. menci.. mencium...

"aku butuh susu pisang sekarang. aku duluan.." Kyungsoo keluar kelas dengan tampang shocknya.

**ChanSoo**

Kyungsoo melihat kedai yang sudah lumayan ramai dan Yifan yang sedang membantu Luhan menyusun kue di lemari kaca. "selamat sore.." sapa Kyungsoo.

"selamat sore.." balas Luhan dan Yifan kompak. "silahkan ganti baju. Pembeli mulai berdatangan" kata Yifan. Kyungsoo bersemu lagi ketika Yifan memperlakukannya lembut begitu. Dia permisi ke dapur. Disana ada Chanyeol yang sedang serius menghias kue. Kyungsoo menebak-nebak kue apa itu. berwarna kuning pekat dan diatasnya dihias dengan daun mint yang terlihat segar.

Chanyeol memberikan kue itu pada Yifan agar di pajang di depan. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah siap. "sore.." sapa Kyungsoo agak malas. Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia memblender adonan sekarang, Kyungsoo membantu membersihkan meja yang kotor. Kyungsoo juga meletakkan kembali alat-alat yang berantakan.

Chanyeol mulai membuat kue lagi. Diam-diam Kyungsoo memperhatikannya. Chanyeol memecahkan telur menjadi dua bagian hanya dengan satu tangannya. Bahkan hal yang menurut Chanyeol paling mudah itu, masih sungguh sulit untuk Kyungsoo lakukan. Kyungsoo memandang kagum dengan kecepatan tangan Chanyeol.

Pria semampai itu meletakkan mangkuk berisi telur-telur yang sudah dia keluarkan dari cangkangnya. Merasa di perhatikan, dia menoleh pelan ke arah Kyungsoo. Menatapnya angkuh dengan pandangan mencekam. Kyungsoo buru-buru memalingkan wajah, dia pura-pura mengelap loyang-loyang yang ada di hadapannya. Namun itu justru membuat Chanyeol curiga.

Yixing masuk dan melihat kedua orang itu saling canggung. Suasana dapur yang harusnya hangat, malah menjadi panas berkat sikap angkuh Chanyeol dan kekesalan dalam diri Kyungsoo terhadap Chanyeol.

"hei, ajari dia!" bisik Yixing menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagu. Chanyeol hanya cuek dan menuangkan saus coklat keatas blueberry ice cream cake. Pria itu memberikan kue itu pada Yixing untuk di berikan lagi pada pelanggan yang sudah memesan.

"cepat ajari dia!" Yixing mengancam sembari pergi membawa pesanan itu. Chanyeol menghela napas. "hei pendek, kemari!" panggilnya. Kyungsoo menahan sabar dan menghampiri Chanyeol, meski dengan wajah malas.

"ada apa, telinga layar?" dia jadi kesal juga dan memanggil Chanyeol tanpa sopan santun. Chanyeol hampir saja menjitaknya kalau dia tidak melihat Yifan yang lewat didepan pintu dapur dan memerhatikannya tajam.

"kau ingin ku ajari tidak?" Kyungsoo seketika sumringah. "tentu saja! aku mau..."

"harus di mulai dari yang paling dasar..." Chanyeol mengambil wadah lumayan besar dan menuangkan banyak mentega didalamnya. Satu bungkus gula, 8 butir telur, dan susu bubuk. "kocok hingga benar-benar kental dan berubah warna menjadi putih" suruhnya pada Kyungsoo memberikan wadah itu.

"hanya begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. "kau akan tau jika sudah mengocoknya. Cepat! Tidak dengan blender!" Kyungsoo tersentak dan mengambil sendok kocok. Dia mengocok adonan itu. ah, tidak mudah rupanya. Karna terlalu banyak mentega dan susu. Sekuat tenaga dia mengocok.

"tapi jika aku mengocok ini, tidak ada yang membantumu"

"aku lebih baik tidak di bantu siapapun" Chanyeol membentuk sebuah coklat lembaran berwarna merah membentuk menjadi seperti bunga mawar. Kyungsoo diam sebentar memperhatikan tangan Chanyeol yang cekatan itu. dengan telaten dan fokus, Chanyeol menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna dan menaruhnya diatas strawberry-grape cake yang berwarna ungu gelap itu. terlihat mengilap sekali.

"bunganya indah..." Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. "bunganya cantik sekali... nanti ajarkan aku membuatnya ya?" tanya Kyungsoo tersenyum merekah. Chanyeol tercengang melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Nampak sungguh bercahaya di matanya.

Apa ini sinetron? Atau telenovela? Yang pasti Yixing tersenyum-senyum melihat Chanyeol yang menatap Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memerhatikan hiasan bunga yang menurutnya cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Duh maaf deh kalau pendeskripsian cara membuat kuenya ga bagus, karna memang gue ngarang bikinnya. Yang gue tau aja. Sekalian nanya-nanya ama emak. Sekali lagi makasih. Segini dulu, besok post lagi. Wkwk.. mind to review? thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Blooming in Kitchen

Pairing: ChanSoo (Chanyeol-Kyungsoo)

Other pairing: temukan didalamnya

Genre: romance, teenagers, with a little bit comedy

Rate: T

Part 3

**ChanSoo**

.

.

.

.

"kenapa merengut?"

"aku capek! Kapan aku bisa membuat kue?!" kesal Kyungsoo setelah dua jam lamanya mengaduk adonan. Harus menjadi putih... menurutnya itu sudah putih, kenapa Chanyeol selalu suka menyiksanya? Ini sudah seminggu dan Chanyeol benar-benar terus menyuruhnya mengaduk adonan... sekali lagi, harus sampai putih.

"ini masih kurang putih... lihat, masih kasar. Kau ini sudah ku latih seminggu dengan materi yang sama, tidak ada kemajuan!"

"pelatihan macam apa ini? Aku tidak pernah lihat, kau pasti membohongiku!"

"kau tidak pernah lihat, karena kau tidak pernah sekolah di Perancis.." Chanyeol dengan santainya duduk diatas meja dan terus memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang mengaduk adonan. Kyungsoo mendengus dan mengaduk lagi.

"lemaskan tanganmu..."

Kyungsoo hanya cemberut. Dia sudah berusaha sabar seminggu ini yang Cuma disuruh mengaduk adonan. Sial sekali

"lemaskan tanganmu Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tidak mau mendengarkan. Dia kocok sekuat tenaga tanpa berpikir apapun.. yang ada hanya rasa kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"aku bilang lemaskan tanganmu!"

PRAK!

Wadah adonan yang terbuat dari pelastik itu terjatuh ke lantai. Terbelah menjadi dua dan adonannya meluber kemana-mana. Chanyeol menghela napas, dia melihat Kyungsoo yang melotot kaget dan segera membersihkan adonan itu. Yifan berlari ke dapur. Dia juga kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berlutut membersihkan kekacauan itu.

Bersamaan, Chanyeol dan Yifan ikut berlutut membantu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membelalak melihat Yifan yang membantunya. "hyung! Tidak usah... tidak usah membersihkan ini. Biar aku saja, tanganmu jadi kotor"

"tidak apa-apa.. kau sudah berlatih cukup keras belakangan ini" Yifan berucap dengan menatap tajam Chanyeol di sebelahnya.

"kenapa? Mau menyalahkan aku? Ke Perancis dulu sana baru tahu bagaimana cara melatih calon koki amatir!" Chanyeol pergi keluar dapur. Hari sudah larut malam dan kedai sudah tutup.

"mau aku antar pulang?" tawar Yifan ketika kekacauan itu sudah beres. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng. "tidak perlu repot-repot hyung... aku bisa naik bus"

"tapi ini sudah terlalu malam" Yifan meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Kyungsoo hanya diam memerhatikan tangan besar dan lembut itu. dia selalu suka sentuhan Yifan, sejak kecil. Sungguh hangat dan membuatnya nyaman.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Yifan bertanya. Mata mereka bertemu dan Kyungsoo segera menunduk "aku baik-baik saja hyung" pipinya memerah dan Yifan terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo-nya sungguh manis.

"ayo kita pulang" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Myungjoo menimang-nimang koin di tangannya. Kala itu di siang hari yang cukup terik dan Myungjoo hanya bermalas-malasan, sedangkan Kyungsoo membaca majalah di sebelahnya. Hari minggu yang benar-benar biasa untuk dua kakak-beradik itu.

"Kyung, menurutmu kepala untuk Yura atau angka yang untuk Yura?" tanya Myungjoo tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo melirik. Apa maksudnya? Oh, koin itu? Myungjoo mau memilih wanita dari sebuah koin? Betul-betul pria tidak punya otak

"kepala saja.." kata Kyungsoo kembali ke majalahnya. Myungjoo mengangguk, dia melempar koin itu ke udara dan dia tangkap, namun sebelum melihat hasilnya... dia menutup koin itu dengan tangannya. Sedikit berdoa agar yang keluar itu yang terbaik untuknya.

Myungjoo menghela napas ketika melihat hasilnya. "ck! Jinri..." dia meminum es jeruknya. "lalu kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran pada kakaknya yang kerjanya Cuma membicarakan wanita saja.

"yang keluar angka, itu berarti Jinri!" Myungjoo jadi meninggi. Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "memangnya mereka berdua merebutkanmu?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah meremehkan.

"tidak... aku sedang memilih ingin menembak yang mana" kata Myungjoo dengan wajah lurusnya. Kyungsoo diam dan keadaan menjadi hening.

"kau tau, kau itu babi penggila seks tidak tau diri... kalau mereka merebutkanmu, kau boleh saja galau seperti tadi. Ini mereka tidak merebutkanmu. Aku yakin mereka justru membencimu Do Myungjoo" kata Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Myungjoo menyengir ria. "aku hanya berpikir positif"

"berpikir positif apa? Kalau positif berarti kau sedang mengandung" cibir Kyungsoo kembali menatap kakaknya malas.

"aku tidak bisa hamil, Kyung..." Myungjoo mendekat. Kyungsoo masih menatapnya malas dalam jarak sedekat itu "tapi mungkin kau bisa" Myungjoo berusaha mencium Kyungsoo paksa. Kyungsoo mendorong-dorong tubuhnya. Dia mengambil es jeruk di meja dan menyiramnya pada wajah Myungjoo.

"segar ya? Cocok untuk cuaca begini.." Myungjoo masih memejamkan mata pasrah. Kyungsoo mengambil teko yang berisi penuh es jeruk lalu menyiramkan lagi pada Myungjoo "oh, Myungjoo hyung... bagaimana? Tingkatkan kecerdasan otakmu, jangan hanya penismu saja yang kau banggakan" Kyungsoo pergi ke kamarnya.

"Do Kyungsoo kau benar-benar... " Myungjoo beranjak ke kamar mandi, namun seseorang menekan bel rumahnya. Myungjoo membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati teman-teman Kyungsoo datang. Si hitam yang paling depan dan melambai pada Myungjoo. Myungjoo membalas.

"hai hyung... selamat siang!" Jongin membungkuk. Semua juga membungkuk, Myungjoo membalas bungkukan itu. "selamat siang... Kyungsoo ada di kamarnya" segera saja, Moonkyu, Joonmyun, Jongdae, Tao, Sehun, dan Jino ke atas.

"kau kenapa hyung? Kenapa bajumu basah begitu?"

"aku sedang perang dengan Kyungsoo... aku mau menyiapkan bentengku. Kau diam saja" katanya berbisik dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Jongin tertegun... kapan hyung sahabatnya itu tidak idiot dalam sehari saja? setidaknya dia masih lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi kalian sudah berhasil mengajak para wanita itu?" tanya Kyungsoo memakan ramennya. Tao dan Jongin sibuk bermain game di laptop Jongin, Sehun mengutak-atik buku matematika Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongdae, Jino, juga Joonmyun menceritakan pada Kyungsoo.

"pokoknya liburan besok akan menyenangkaaann" Jino berputar-putar saking senangnya. Kenapa anak itu terlihat imut sekali?

"mereka setuju begitu saja?" Kyungsoo agak tidak percaya.

"apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Moonkyu? Aku merayu Suzy dengan mesra dan dia mau.. hahaha"

Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Itu karena Suzy gadis yang baik, Kyungsoo tau itu. "kalian benar-benar mengajak Amber?"

"tentu saja tidak!" seru Jongin frustasi. Kyungsoo menghela napas. "tapi ketika aku mengajak Minah, dia bertanya siapa saja yang ikut..." Joonmyun bersandar pada kepala ranjang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menunggu kalimat Joonmyun berikutnya. "..aku menyebutkan dan dia sumringah ketika mendengar namamu" Joonmyun tersenyum penuh arti.

Kyungsoo masih tertegun dengan mata bulatnya yang benar-benar lucu itu. "dia langsung saja mengatakan setuju untuk ikut... kelihatannya dia senang sekali"

"waaahh.. Kyungsoo akhirnya mendapat seseorang yang menyukainya! Selamat selamat..." seru Sehun tanpa menoleh dari buku matematika Kyungsoo.

"asyiikk.. pasti di pantai nanti kita bisa melancarkan aksi kita hahahaha!" Moonkyu ber-high five dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak percaya itu... benarkah Minah si anak kelas 2-D itu menyukainya? Jongdae berbisik sesuatu pada Joonmyun.

"karena Kyungsoo sudah dapat pasangan, berarti dia harus traktir kita semua di kedai tempatnya bekerja" kata Joonmyun santai. Kyungsoo melotot dan menoleh kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi ini kedainya?" tanya Sehun memerhatikan arsitektur bangunannya yang sederhana namun elegan. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melangkah lebih dulu. Teman-temannya segera menyusul. Dia masuk kedalam dan melihat kedai yang sudah agak ramai. Luhan berdiri di meja kasir sambil menghitung-hitung sesuatu, sedangkan Yixing mengantarkan pesanan pada pelanggan.

"hai Kyungsoo... wah, kau bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Yixing. Semua teman Kyungsoo membungkuk memberi salam. Yixing membalas. "iya.. hyung, mereka mau makan disini. Boleh kan? aku yang akan bayar"

"jadi kau mau mentraktir teman-temanmu? Kau baik sekali sih... ayo silahkan duduk" Yixing melayani teman-teman Kyungsoo sedangkan dia masuk ke dapur dan melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri didepan oven. Terlihat sungguh serius dan Kyungsoo tertegun dengan wajah tampannya.

Kyungsoo berganti baju dan segera membersihkan bekas Chanyeol bekerja. Chanyeol menoleh "hei pendek... kalau ovennya berbunyi tolong kau keluarkan kuenya. Letakkan saja diatas meja. Aku mau ke ruangan Yifan" Kyungsoo hanya mendengus.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan keluar dari dapur, Yifan sudah ada di hadapannya "baru aku mau ke ruanganmu"

"nyatanya aku sudah disini" Yifan melewati tubuh Chanyeol dan menghampiri Kyungsoo "hai.. baru datang?"

"iya hyung... ada apa?" Yifan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mereka segera pergi. Kyungsoo menampakan wajah bingungnya, sedangkan Chanyeol menyernyit. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang sebelah kanan. Langkah Yifan dan Kyungsoo berhenti. Mereka menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang menatap kesal.

"mau kau bawa kemana anak buahku? Ini sedang jam kerja!"

Teman-teman Kyungsoo bisa melihat kejadian itu dari tempat mereka duduk. "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin heran.

"kenapa posisi mereka seperti telenovela begitu?" disaat bicara Jongdae masih bisa mengunyah kue. "kelihatannya ada sesuatu" wajah Sehun jadi seperti detektif. "aku jadi melihat Kyungsoo seperti daging kalkun yang diperebutkan dua orang nenek" canda Tao kali ini.

Yifan menautkan alisnya bingung "dia karyawanku juga..."

"tapi dia anak buahku"

Kyungsoo merasa pusing di kelilingi dua menara ini. Dia harus bagaimana? Kenapa Chanyeol merusak momennya dengan Yifan begini? Sial! Tapi kenapa wajah Chanyeol begitu terlihat tampan hari ini?

"Park Chanyeol, jangan mempersulit keadaan... sebentar lagi liburan dan Kyungsoo harus mendapat apa yang dia butuhkan saat ini" sahut Luhan tenang dari meja kasirnya. Dengan kasar Chanyeol menepis tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Dia di bawa pergi oleh Yifan.

Yifan masuk ke ruangan pribadinya bersama Kyungsoo. Dia menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di kursi dan Yifan membawa sebuah amplop untuk Kyungsoo. "ini gajimu.."

"loh, aku kan baru bekerja seminggu..."

"tapi sebentar lagi liburan, dan kau bilang ingin bekerja untuk menambahkan tabungan kan?"

"iya sih.."

"tapi setelah liburan kau tetap harus bekerja disini"

"benarkah? Apa boleh?" Kyungsoo terlihat sumringah.

"iya. Kau bisa bekerja disini... anggap saja itu uang dariku, bukan gaji"

"mana bisa begitu hyung, itu namanya aku merepotkanmu" Kyungsoo sedikit manyun. Yifan mencubit pipinya "tidak apa-apa.. selama liburan nanti kedaiku juga tutup tiga hari"

"terimakasih banyak ya hyung" Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu. Yifan mengusap rambutnya.

Setelah itu dia kembali ke dapur. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.. namun mengacuhkannya kemudian. Ah, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti pattisier itu.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan dan Yixing menghampirinya. "kenapa hyung?"

"tadi teman-temanmu bilang.. hari pertama liburan kau sudah ada di pantai. Pantai mana?"

"pantai di Busan hyung, kenapa?"

"oh, tidak apa-apa!" Luhan dan Yixing langsung kasak-kusuk dan berlari ke ruangan Yifan. Kyungsoo menatap bingung. Kyungsoo berbalik dan membereskan dapur lagi. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang kini duduk diatas meja dan melihatnya sinis.

"sudah dapat gajimu?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengelap loyang-loyang yang kotor. Dia malas jika sudah bicara dengan Chanyeol...

"hei, aku bertanya padamu pendek!"

Kyungsoo menahan kesalnya. Dia ambil loyang di sebelah oven "AWW!" Kyungsoo meniup-niup jarinya yang memegang loyang tadi. "cih.. itu loyang yang baru ku pakai tadi bodoh" Chanyeol tertawa sinis. Kyungsoo manyun dan ingin menangis. Panas sekali... perih.

"kemarikan tanganmu!" Chanyeol menariknya ke kamar mandi dan menyiram jari Kyungsoo dengan air keran. "harusnya sebelum mengelap kau tanya aku dulu..." suara berat Chanyeol terdengar sangat memabukkan di telinga Kyungsoo. Pria tinggi itu berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tanpa sadar wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"kenapa? Apa masih perih?"

"tidak.. terimakasih" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Dia mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

**ChanSoo**

"aku bilang pada Jongin bahwa aku ikut kalian ke Busan..." Kyungsoo menjatuhkan sendok yang sedang ia pegang. Menatap horor kakaknya yang hanya cengar-cengir mesum. Bukan karena dia sedang berpikir mesum, tapi cengirannya memang terlihat mesum sejak lahir.

Hening.. hanya terdengar sup jamur buatan Kyungsoo yang sudah matang diatas kompor. Myungjoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan Kyungsoo. "APA?!"

Myungjoo tersentak ke belakang. Ia mengambil panci dan menamengi dirinya dari Kyungsoo. "kau benar-benar iblis berbulu serigala hyung!" Kyungsoo mengacung-acungkan sendok itu ke arah Myungjoo. Myungjoo mengambil satu panci lagi dan makin mundur ketakutan.

"iblis berbulu serigala bukankah sama saja? yang benar itu serigala berbulu domba, Kyung! Jongin juga yang mengajakku... nanti kau akan melewati ulang tahunmu disana, Kyung.. masa aku sebagai saudara satu-satunya tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu? Kau tega sekali!" Myungjoo balik mengacungkan pancinya ke Kyungsoo, namun masih berjalan mundur.

"tapi kau tidak usah ikut! Kita kan bisa merayakan setelah aku pulang!" Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pasti kakaknya akan beraksi jika melihat para wanita itu. teman-teman perempuannya dalam bahaya!

"kau pasti akan berbuat mesum disana!"

"seperti teman-temanmu tidak akan melakukannya saja.." Myungjoo meletakkan dua panci tamengnya. "memangnya kau tidak liburan dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pasrah. Dia kembali memasak

"ah, itu tidak penting. Sudah sepakat oke?" Myungjoo pergi dari dapur. Kyungsoo merasa liburannya akan nightmare kali ini. Pasti!

**ChanSoo**

"WAAAAHHH PANTAAAAIIIII..." Jino berlari ke pasir sambil melepas sepatunya dan berlarian kesana-kemari. Mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.. Joonmyun saja masih menguap. "liburaaannnn"

"Suzy ayo kesana! Jiyeon ayo!" ajak Minah semangat. Para gadis itu juga menikmati pantai dengan gembira. Hanya Kyungsoo saja yang cemberut. Sejak awal dia tak terlalu suka dengan liburan ini.. apa lagi harus mengajak wanita segala. Merepotkan saja menurutnya. Dia melihat Jongin dan Moonkyu yang saling berkontak lewat mata. Mereka menyeringai dan ikut berlari kearah gadis-gadis itu.

"aiishh.. apa-apaan si hitam itu? langsung memeluk Krystal.. dasar modus" Myungjoo tertawa melihat Sehun yang menggerutu "ayolah... Jongin yang paling bersemangat di liburan ini kan? kau lebih baik menemaniku pesan kamar di penginapan. Ayo" Myungjoo menyeret Sehun.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jino yang sibuk sendirian. Dia bermain-main dengan kura-kura kecil di pinggir pantai. "huaaaa ombaknya datang... jangan kesana, disini saja bersamaku" Jino bergumam sendiri. Anak ini memang aneh.

"hai.. menurutmu liburan kali ini menyenangkan?" tanya Kyungsoo berjongkok disamping Jino. "menyenangkan kok, Kyung... nikmati saja" kata Jino tersenyum. Dia terus saja main-main dengan apapun di sekitarnya.

"kenapa aku malah merasa sebal? Ah sial..." Kyungsoo juga jadi ikut bermain-main dengan ombak yang datang dan pergi ke arahnya.

"karena gadis-gadis itu?" tanya Jino akhirnya menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menimbang-nimbang, sedikit banyak sih iya. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk saja. "aku juga begitu" kata Jino.

"tapi kelihatannya kau tidak menolak sama sekali"

"ah, aku memang tidak mau ikut campur kalau soal membawa para gadis... aku hanya setuju-setuju saja. netral..." keduanya tertawa. Mereka melihat yang lainnya.. terlihat sekali Jongin, Moonkyu, Jongdae, dan Joonmyun itu modus tingkat akhir. Lihat saja mereka menyiram-nyiram air ke arah para gadis. Tentu saja agar baju mereka basah dan tembus pandang memperlihatkan tubuh indah mereka didalamnya.

Hingga akhirnya Myungjoo memanggil mereka karena sudah dapat kamar di penginapan. Mereka memilih-milih kamar yang mana dan ingin tidur dengan siapa. Kyungsoo lebih memilih tidur dengan Jino dan Joonmyun. Dua orang itu tidak terlalu suka keributan sama sepertinya, jadi akan cocok jika satu kamar bersama.

Myungjoo paling egois. Dia memesan kamar untuk dirinya sendiri. Ingin di keroyok, tapi dia yang membayar penginapan. Pasrah saja...

"Joonmyun, aku mau memakai kamar mandi!" Jino menarik Joonmyun menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi. Dia masuk lebih dulu. Joonmyun menggeleng kepala. Kyungsoo jadi teringat soal kemarin Luhan dan Yixing bertanya soal dimana dia akan liburan bersama teman-temannya.

"Joonmyun, kemarin kau memberi tau teman-temanku di kedai soal liburan kita?"

"bukan aku, tapi Sehun yang asal bicara saja panjang lebar..." Joonmyun membuka semua tasnya. Dia itu tipe pria yang setiap penampilannya harus sempurna. Kyungsoo menggeleng kepala saja melihat dia mengeluarkan tas kecil berisi berbagai macam krim-krim wajah.

"eh, aku sedikit tertarik dengan temanmu yang pelayan itu... siapa namanya? Aku tak melihat nametag di bajunya"

"pelayan? Bukan kasir kan?"

"kalau kasir aku melihat nametagnya. Dia bernama Luhan kan? tidak, yang satu lagi"

"oh itu Yixing hyung... kenapa?"

"lesung pipinya manis sekali jika dia tersenyum..." Joonmyun merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Kyungsoo menganga, apa Joonmyun menyukai Yixing?

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini mereka makan di restoran penginapan. Restoran yang sederhana dan terbuka, jadi terlihat indah dengan pemandangan pantai di seluruh arah. Mereka duduk rapih menunggu pesanan... mereka juga bisa melihat koki-koki yang memasak dengan dapur yang terbuka di tengah restoran.

"oppa kuliah di universitas Kyunghee?"

"iya, kau tertarik masuk kesana? Mungkin kau bisa... mau jurusan apa?" Myungjoo sibuk ngobrol dengan Jiyeon. Sejak tadi Jongin hanya bermesraan dengan Krystal dan Moonkyu juga melayani Suzy dengan baik. Sehun sepanjang hari ini menekuk wajahnya. Dia seperti kehilangan belahan jiwa, lihat saja Jongin yang sudah sibuk dengan mainan barunya.

"Sehunnie sayang... kenapa manyun begitu? Kau membuatku semakin cemas" Tao mengusap pipi Sehun. Pria berkulit putih pucat itu langsung pindah kursi. Kalau Kyungsoo hanya terkagum-kagum dengan para koki yang memasak saja... keren sekali. kapan dia bisa menghidangkan makanan berkelas internasional begitu?

"Kyungsoo-ssi..." Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya saat Minah memanggilnya. Gadis itu duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. Minah menyodorkan sesendok es krim stroberi yang sedang dia santap. Kyungsoo memerhatikan dengan bingung, bagaimana ini? Semua tidak ada yang tertarik.. mereka sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

"coba es krim ini... enak loh" kata Minah yang selalu ceria itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk dan akhirnya memakan suapan dari Minah itu. kemudian Minah tersenyum malu-malu. Kyungsoo juga jadi salah tingkah.

Hidangan mereka sampai dan di letakkan dengan rapih diatas meja.

"waaahh.. aku lapar!" Jino yang tadinya hanya sibuk dengan PSP kesayangannya, kini bersiap menyantap kepiting besar diatas meja. Jongdae dan Tao ngeri melihat Jino yang seperti itu.

"kau mau makan yang mana, Jiyeonnie?" Jiyeon jadi salah tingkah di panggil begitu oleh Myungjoo. Kyungsoo sih ingin muntah saja, tapi sayang jarak dia dengan Myungjoo duduk lumayan jauh. Jadi dia tidak bisa muntah di wajah kakaknya itu. sayang sekali...

Mereka makan dengan suasana heboh dan ribut. Sesekali Minah melirik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sih tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin melewatkan liburannya dengan tenang tanpa harus repot-repot berurusan dengan wanita. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dia jadi tidak tertarik dengan lawan jenis? Tentu saja... dia hanya tertarik pada satu jenis sejak kecil. Jenis naga berwajah angry bird, si Yifan bos di kedainya itu. sekaligus teman kecilnya.

"oh, Chanyeol! Kau menginap disini rupanya!"

BRUSH!

Kyungsoo menyembur air minumnya ketika dia mendengar nama pattisier menyebalkan itu disebut. Minah kaget karena ketika makan, dihadapannya muncrat banyak titik-titik air. Dia menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia lebih shock ketika melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan menghampiri dapur itu.

"ayah... apa kabar?" Chanyeol memeluk chef yang sedikit tambun itu. kemudian muncul lah Yifan, Luhan, dan Yixing.

"heeeiii, Wu Yifan!" teriak Myungjoo. Yifan menoleh dan sumringah melihat dia satu tempat liburan dengan Kyungsoo dan Myungjoo. Luhan dan Yixing saling ber-high five ria. Rencana mereka berhasil. Kyungsoo makin menatap horor ketika Chanyeol melirik kearahnya.

"hei, Myungjoo... apa kabarmu?" Myungjoo dan Yifan berpelukan. Gadis-gadis itu terpesona melihat ketampanan Yifan. Mata mereka terus ke arah pria blasteran itu.

"aku baik... kau sudah lama tak main ke rumah. Kau bos di kedai tempat Kyungsoo bekerja kan? sekali-sekali luangkan waktumu main ke rumah kami. Ayo duduk disini, bergabung denganku"

"terimakasih... bolehkah aku dan teman-temanku bergabung?" Yifan bertanya pada teman-teman Kyungsoo. "bo-boleh hyung! Boleh! Hahahaha..." kata Moonkyu terpaksa. Yifan, Luhan, dan Yixing mengambil tempat didekat Kyungsoo. Krystal dan Suzy saling berbisik ria melihat pria tampan macam Yifan dan Luhan.

Jongin dan Moonkyu saling berpandangan. Mereka seketika jadi cemas, lihat saja... ketika Yifan muncul mereka langsung beralih padanya. Pamor mereka kalah dalam sedetik saja!

"bagaimana kita bisa kebetulan sekali bertemu disini?" Luhan pura-pura excited dan kaget. Kyungsoo sih sudah tau "waktu itu bukannya hyung bertanya soal pantai yang aku kunjungi saat liburan?"

"ah, aku dan Luhan memang membujuk Yifan mentraktir karyawannya liburan... destinasinya juga ke Busan sama sepertimu. Tapi tidak menyangka saja ternyata kita satu penginapan. Hahahaha" Yixing dan Luhan tertawa bersama. Benar-benar nista. Kyungsoo menatap Yifan yang juga menatapnya.

"aku justru bersyukur... setidaknya kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu disini" Yifan memang memutuskan untuk memberi Kyungsoo kado kalau Kyungsoo sudah pulang liburan, tapi nyatanya Luhan dan Yixing menyeretnya kesini. Ada untungnya juga.

"terimakasih hyung..." Yifan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang sibuk memerhatikan chef yang ternyata ayahnya itu ketika memasak. Chanyeol menoleh padanya dan... tersenyum?

.

.

.

TBC

Thanks untuk reviewnya..


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Blooming in Kitchen

Pairing: ChanSoo (Chanyeol-Kyungsoo)

Other pairing: temukan didalamnya

Genre: romance, teenagers, with a little bit comedy

Rate: T

Note: sebelumnya gue minta maaf banget buat yang shippernya KaiSoo, gue ga bakal jadiin Kyungsoo sama Kai disini... karena ini ff ChanSoo, bukan KaiSoo. Maaf ya.. tapi makasih banget banget banget buat review kalian... maaf juga kalo deskripsi masaknya aneh. gue aja ga percaya ini ff dapet respon yang bagus. Maaf gabisa bales review kalian satu per satu.

Part 4

**ChanSoo**

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tertegun melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya. Benarkah? Kyungsoo memerhatikan lagi, ia melihat arah manik Chanyeol. Kucing? Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat dua ekor kucing yang memerhatikan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya makan. Chanyeol berbisik pada ayahnya, kemudian membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi ikan ke arah dua ekor kucing itu.

Kyungsoo sweatdrop. Memang pria ganas itu tidak akan pernah tersenyum padanya... tidak akan pernah. Chanyeol terus mengembangkan senyum tampannya itu ketika dua ekor kucing tadi memakan ikan pemberian darinya. Kyungsoo jadi tertegun... ini seperti plus point untuk Chanyeol di matanya.

Apa chanyeol sebenarnya pria yang lembut? Apa dia hanya bersikap angkuh di luar? Manusia memang tidak bisa di kenali hanya dari penampilannya saja.

"Kyung, memperhatikan Chanyeol?" tanya Yixing. Kyungsoo menggeleng buru-buru. Yifan menoleh padanya... "ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Yifan kemudian.

"tidak... aku tidak memperhatikannya, sungguh" tapi pipi merahnya jelas-jelas membuatnya terlihat berbohong. Luhan dan Yixing saling menyeringai. Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi, Luhan hyung dan Yixing hyung yang memaksamu liburan ke sini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Yifan ketika acara makan malam itu selesai.

"iya.. mereka juga memaksa Chanyeol. Mereka bilang, sebagai bos aku harus mentraktir mereka liburan kali ini. Aku bisa apa?" keduanya tertawa. Yifan memerhatikan wajah cantik Kyungsoo ketika tertawa. Kenapa pria mungil itu selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman?

"baiklah, kita pisah disini. Kamarku di deretan sana.. dekat taman, nomor 302"

"perlukah kau beritau aku se-detail itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi curiganya yang di buat-buat. Yifan tertawa kecil. "hanya sekedar memberitaumu, memangnya kau tidak ingin tau dimana kamarku?"

"hyung, hentikan... ini mulai ambigu" Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan kekar Yifan. "selamat malam.. mimpi indah" ucap Yifan mengusap pelan kepala Kyungsoo. "selamat malam juga hyung.. mimpi indah"

Hening. Hingga akhirnya Yifan memberanikan diri mendekat, mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo perlahan memejamkan matanya, Menikmati hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya berkat kecupan itu. ketika Yifan selesai, Kyungsoo benar-benar memerah. Yifan tersenyum. Penuh kedewasaan dan karisma yang menguar kuat. Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang juga tersenyum malu-malu.

Merasa aneh, Kyungsoo menoleh ke ujung lorong. Ia mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya, namun langsung melengos dan pergi ke kamar. Kyungsoo mendengus. Apa dia tadi melihat Yifan mencium keningnya? Ah, siapa peduli..

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat Jino yang sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Terlihat manis sekali dengan PSP yang masih ada di genggamannya, dan 3 permen rasa anggur di genggaman yang satunya lagi. Kyungsoo mengambil PSP beserta permen-permen itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja nakas. Jino hanya bergerak sedikit... tidak sampai terbangun.

"hai Kyung... kau tau, tadi aku dengan berani meminta nomor ponsel temanmu itu!" Joonmyun datang-datang langsung bersemangat. Kyungsoo menatap malas. ia tidak peduli bagaimana bisa pria kalem macam Yixing mau menanggapi pria kikuk macam Joonmyun? Hei, mereka itu berbeda umur dua tahun kan?

"selamat kalau begitu" Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Ia memeluk bantal. Tersenyum ketika mengingat kecupan dari Yifan tadi. Terakhir kali Yifan menciumnya itu dulu ketika Yifan akan pulang ke Cina. Di kening juga... ia menghela napas.

Akan jadi apa ulang tahunnya di liburan tak terduga ini, besok?

**ChanSoo**

"Park Chanyeol, tersenyumlaaahhh~~" Yixing menarik kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol keatas hingga membentuk senyum, namun ketika tangan Yixing melepasnya senyuman itu kendur lagi.

"biarkan saja si telinga layar itu menikmati liburan ini dengan caranya sendiri" kata Luhan sambil memakan es krimnya. Mereka berempat kini sedang berjalan di sepanjang pertokoan di pantai Busan. Lagi-lagi ini ide Yixing dan Luhan. Jangan heran.. jangan heran..

"hei, kenapa kau jadi memanggilku begitu? Kau juga kenapa, Yifan? Setuju saja dengan usul mereka! kau tau, aku jadi tidak bisa mengatur jadwal tidurku yang seharusnya ku pakai tiga hari luang ini!" bentak Chanyeol marah-marah.

"bisakah kau diam?" kata Yifan dengan dingin dan sinis. Mereka masuk ke toko souvenir. "enak juga memanggilmu telinga layar... harus berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo yang menemukan nama itu" Yixing berujar polos, kemudian menarik Luhan untuk melihat-lihat di bagian lain. Chanyeol mencibir. Ia melihat Yifan yang sedang berada di bagian boneka-boneka.

"aku kembali ke penginapan" kata Chanyeol pada Yifan. "jangan izin padaku, izin pada mereka yang menyeretmu kemari" Yifan menunjuk Luhan dan Yixing yang sedang memilih-milih gantungan kunci. Chanyeol mendengus dan mendekati mereka.

"hei, aku mau kembali ke penginapan" Yixing menoleh. Ia tertawa sinis "telinga layar, tidak bisa kah kau ini menunjukkan kebaikan hatimu pada anak buahmu yang selalu membantumu di dapur, hah?" Luhan ngeri melihat Yixing yang seperti itu. jadi dia menyusul Yifan ke bagian boneka, dan mengambil boneka bebek serta boneka rillakuma.

"apa hubungannya dengan aku ingin kembali ke penginapan?" tanggap Chanyeol santai. Luhan menggerakan boneka rillakuma meniru gaya Chanyeol bicara.

"karena kita disini untuk membeli kado ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Anak buahmu!" Luhan menggerakan boneka bebek menirukan gaya Yixing bicara. Yifan di sebelahnya memandang aneh.

"jadi hanya karena si pendek itu aku jadi tidak bisa tidur di waktu luangku? Tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Aku mana tau dia akan ulang tahun!" Luhan makin nafsu menggerakan boneka rillakumanya menirukan Chanyeol yang juga makin nafsu.

"dengar ya telinga layar, kau juga harus membelikan dia hadiah! Tunjukkan rasa terimakasihmu walau sedikit!" Yixing menoyor kepala Chanyeol. Luhan menggerakan tangan boneka bebek menoyor kepala boneka rillakuma.

Chanyeol makin emosi saja Yixing menudingnya seperti itu. hei sudah pemandangannya di dapur terganggu karna kehadiran Kyungsoo, sekarang dia dipaksa untuk membelikan kado ulang tahun bocah itu? what in the world?!

"terserah apa katamu, Zhang Yixing" ucap Chanyeol dingin mengakhiri debat itu. ia pergi, dan Yixing menggeleng kepala. Luhan menggerakan boneka rillakumanya pergi menirukan Chanyeol yang baru saja juga keluar dari toko. Boneka angry bird tiba-tiba muncul, Itu Yifan yang menggerakannya. Merusak suasana.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu di kedai itu?"

"biasa saja" Chanyeol memerhatikan ayahnya yang sedang memantau para kokinya memasak. "jauh-jauh sekolah ke Perancis, kau malah berakhir di kedai kecil begitu sekarang.." ayahnya membantu salah satu kokinya menumis kerang. Betapa lihai tangan itu... Chanyeol jadi iri.

Kelincahan tangannya membuat kue dan menghiasnya seindah mungkin saja membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa iri. Kini Chanyeol malah merasa lebih iri lagi pada ayahnya yang seorang chef.

"kau punya pattisier lain yang membantumu di dapur?" tanya ayahnya. Chanyeol jadi teringat Kyungsoo, namun tiba-tiba juga jadi teringat adegan Yifan mencium kening Kyungsoo semalam. Dia tidak sengaja... cih, tidak romantis sama sekali. seperti drama picisan yang sering di tonton kakaknya saja.

Ayahnya berbicara dengan masih sambil memasak. chanyeol saja butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk menghias kue, sang ayah malah dengan santai memasak sambil tertawa-tawa begitu. Koki-kokinya saja kelihatan tegang dengan cara memasak mereka yang mungkin tak yakin sudah benar atau belum.

"tidak... tapi aku punya anak buah. Semacam asisten dapur" jawab Chanyeol malas-malasan. "jadi kau hanya sendirian? Asisten dapur ya... berarti dia hanya bertugas membersihkan dapur" ayah Chanyeol terlihat heran. Kenapa anaknya ini sangat sulit sekali bekerja sama dengan orang? bahkan di dapur dan membuat kue begitu saja dia hanya ingin sendirian dan tak mau diganggu.

"kalau begitu perlakukan asisten dapurmu dengan baik, tuan Park" ayahnya tertawa. Ia mencuci piring kali ini setelah tadi membantu kokinya menumis kerang. sekarang Chanyeol yang heran pada ayahnya. Chef itu hanya bertugas memerintah, memasak dan mencoba hasil masakan... bukan mencuci piring begitu. Chanyeol sedikit banyak berpedoman pada kode etik di dunia chef.

"aku hanya tidak ingin gelarku sebagai chef hanya berakhir dengan berteriak memerintah dan mengkritik hasil masakan kokiku, Chanyeol..." kata ayahnya seakan bisa membaca pikirin sang putra.

"untuk apa aku jadi chef, jika aku tidak mau mencuci panci dan penggorengan yang sudah jelas-jelas partner terpenting seorang chef di dapur? Hanya mencuci mereka tidak akan membuat gelar besar kita menghilang"

Chanyeol diam. Teringat meja tempatnya membuat adonan, teringat blender, teringat tepung, teringat oven, teringat loyang, teringat aroma kue-kue yang dia ciptakan, dan teringat Kyungsoo. Itu semua tidak akan dia dapatkan jika Kyungsoo tidak menuruti perintahnya dan membawakan semua bahan yang akan dia pakai.

Tangan mungilnya yang membersihkan semua kekacauan yang Chanyeol buat... Chanyeol juga ingat waktu itu tangan Kyungsoo yang melepuh memegang loyang yang baru saja diangkat dari oven. Dengan cepat ia cuci tangan Kyungsoo saat itu... tapi bisa saja kan Kyungsoo sudah banyak mengalami kecelakaan macam itu di dapur selama ini yang tentu saja Chanyeol tidak tau karna Chanyeol... tidak peduli.

"aku jadi ingat bagaimana dulu kau begitu antusiasnya ingin belajar memasak, terutama membuat kue... kau sampai teriak-teriak menangis karena tepung yang kau beli terjatuh di jalan" sang ayah tertawa lagi. Chanyeol ingat, itu kenangannya ketika umur 10 tahun.

_"kau tidak punya keahlian!"_

_"tapi aku punya kemauan!"_

Chanyeol tertawa sinis. Bodoh sekali, kenapa dia jadi sendu hanya karna bocah pendek itu? konyol sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"kyaaaa! Jongin-ah, jangan begini! Geli!" teriak Krystal. Jongin sibuk menggelitik perutnya, lalu menggendongnya. Terlihat di tepi pantai itu juga Moonkyu dengan Suzy bermain air. Jongdae mengajak gadis lain berkenalan... sedangkan Myungjoo sibuk memberi perhatian pada Jiyeon.

"Sehun, kau pakai sunblock?" tanya Joonmyun heran. Ia sedang berselonjor dengan kacamata hitam yang sudah bertengger di hidungnya. Sehun hanya menunjukkan poker facenya sejak kemarin... hingga saat ini.

"iya, nanti kulitku hitam"

"ke pantai itu memang harus hitam, kalau tidak mau hitam ya tidak usah ke pantai" kata Jino yang sedang memakan es krimnya sambil membuat istana pasir. "diam kau bocah!" Sehun jadi kesal sendiri.

"kau itu kenapa sih? Sejak kemarin marah-marah terus... tidak ada wajah bahagia seperti sebelum liburan. Kau baik-baik saja saat itu, bahkan sangat semangat menanti hari ini" Tao menarik dagu Sehun untuk menghadapnya. Dia jadi gemas juga melihat sikap Sehun.

Sehun terpikir sesuatu. Jongin sungguh benci jika Tao dekat-dekat dengannya... dia selalu mebuat Jongin sebagai tamengnya. "aku baik-baik saja, sungguh... aku ingin main air!" Sehun menarik tangan Tao dan mereka bergabung dengan Jongin dan yang lain di tepi pantai.

"wah.. yang besok ulang tahun. bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Jino menyambut Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh "tentu saja aku baik... mana ada ulang tahun yang menyebalkan" kalau saja tidak ada pattisier menyebalkan itu, sambung Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"nanti malam akan jadi pesta yang menyenangkan untukmu, tunggu saja..." ujar Joonmyun. Kyungsoo bergumam terimakasih. Dia melihat pemandangan laut di hadapannya, kemudian memutar bola matanya malas ketika menangkap siluet Myungjoo dan Jiyeon yang saling berpelukkan. Kalau sudah begitu, berarti Jiyeon sudah masuk dalam perangkap Myungjoo. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yura dan Jinri yang waktu itu masih galau dipilih Myungjoo? Ah, siapa peduli...

"hei, ada apa dengan Sehun? Tidak biasanya dia mesra begitu dengan Tao" Kyungsoo menunjuk dua temannya itu. Joonmyun dan Jino mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

"tidak! Jangan sampai kakiku tersentuh ombak!" kata Sehun tertawa dalam gendongan Tao "baiklah, aku menggendongmu kuat-kuat. Berpegangan pada pundakku" suruh Tao, Sehun dengan senang hati melingkarkan tangannya di leher Tao. Ia melirik Jongin perlahan...

1

2

3

Got you! Jongin melihatnya yang digendong Tao. Sehun kembali tertawa-tawa bersama pria dengan kulit yang berwarna sama dengan Jongin itu.

"Huang Zitao! Apa-apaan kau? Mau modus pada Sehun, hah?" semua sudah tau kalau Jongin selalu melindungi Sehun dari terkaman Tao yang penuh cinta itu.

"ya! Kau ini kenapa, Jongin? Aku sedang main dengan Tao... jangan merusak suasana, hitam!" Tao tertawa penuh kebanggan dan kemenangan. Ini pertama kalinya dia sedekat ini dengan Sehun... senang atau bahagia? Seperti menang lotre rasanya...

"kau ini... nanti dia memegang-megang tubuhmu! Ada angin apa kau dekat-dekat dengannya?"

"angin cinta" sambar Tao, lalu membawa Sehun pergi. Mereka ke bagian pesisir lain. Sehun memelet pada Jongin. Harus menggunakan Tao dulu baru Jongin melirik padanya.. Jongin Cuma menggeleng kepala dan kembali pada Krystal.

Kyungsoo, Joonmyun, dan Jino menatap heran pada kejadian tadi. "kenapa aku merasa jadi seperti cinta segitiga begitu?" Jino menancapkan stick es krimnya di puncak istana pasirnya.

**ChanSoo**

Kyungsoo menggumam dalam tidurnya. Dahinya berkerut karena merasa tidak nyaman.. belum sempat ia membuka mata, matanya itu sudah ditutup dengan kain yang diikat di belakang kepalanya.

"astaga! Apa ini?" kagetnya yang sadar kini tubuhnya ditarik dua orang. Masing-masing tangannya dipegang dua orang itu.

"Kyungsoo, jangan takut... kami punya kejutan yang keren untukmu" itu suara Joonmyun. Kyungsoo sadar, ah... ini kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya. Sial, harusnya dia tidak tidur sejak sore. Terdengar suara yang lain. Mereka kasak-kusuk seperti takut ada yang keceplosan bicara.

"tunggu sebentar, kenapa harus menutup mataku? Tadi kan aku belum benar-benar membuka mata" keluh Kyungsoo lagi.

"adikku sayang, kau jangan cerewet disaat begini.. ini kan untukmu juga" oh ternyata yang memegang tangan kirinya itu Myungjoo. "hyung, ini dimana?..." Kyungsoo merasakan kakinya menginjak pasir. Ah, di pantai?

"buka matanya!" itu teriakan Luhan. Apa? Luhan disini? Berarti Yixing, Yifan juga ada disini termasuk... Chanyeol? Berharap apa kau Do Kyungsoo?

Kain itu dilepas. Kyungsoo langsung melihat ke langit. Kembang api yang beraneka macam warna di lepaskan ke udara oleh Luhan, Jongdae, dan Jongin. Meledak-ledak membuat Kyungsoo jadi berkaca-kaca melihatnya. Jika melihat jam, ini memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KYUNGSOO!" teriak semuanya. Kecuali Sehun yang wajahnya agak bete. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan seperti ingin menangis. "waaa~ lihat itu bagus kan? aku yang membeli semua kembang apinya" kata Myungjoo memeluk Kyungsoo.

"pembohong, itu Yifan hyung yang beli!" sahut Jino. Myungjoo tidak merasa bersalah.. Krystal dan Jiyeon membawakan kue tart yang diatasnya sudah ada lilin. Kyungsoo meniup lilinnya setelah make a wish didalam hati. Lalu mereka memakan kue itu dengan santai.

"hai, happy birthday.." Yifan akhirnya mendekat dan memeluk Kyungsoo. "terimakasih hyung.."

"ini kado untukmu.." Yifan memberikan boneka kucing berwarna oranye. "ah, lucu sekali~~" gumam Kyungsoo senang. "oh, satu lagi... ini" Yifan memakaikan gelang tali berwarna coklat yang dihiasi oleh kulit kerang kecil pada tangan kiri Kyungsoo. "terimakasih banyak hyung... ini bagus sekali"

"iya, sama dengan yang aku pakai" Yifan menunjukkan gelang yang sama di tangan kanannya. Oh, jadi ini gelang couple? Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lucu "ah, hyung..."

"aku tidak ada maksud apapun.. hanya ingin mengenakan gelang yang sama denganmu. Kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak kecil" kata Yifan buru-buru menjelaskan, takut Kyungsoo salah paham. Tapi, meskipun begitu Kyungsoo berharap terjadi salah paham. "terimakasih banyak hyung.." Yifan mengangguk dan mengusap pipinya.

"Kyung, ini kado untukmu dari aku dan Krystal. Hehe.." Jongin memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada Kyungsoo. Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata Jongin, langsung mencibir. Sok romantis sekali.. "Kyungsoo, happy birthday... semoga kau sehat selalu" sambar Krystal. Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih dan menebak-nebak apa hubungan Jongin dan Krystal sudah sejauh itu?

"Kyungsoo, eum... ini kado dariku" Minah menyapa Kyungsoo malu-malu. Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan kikuk, tapi dia tetap tersenyum. "terimakasih"

"dibukanya nanti saja kalau kau sudah di kamar. Soalnya itu tidak sebagus kado yang lain" Kyungsoo mengangguk saja. "selamat ulang tahun ya, aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu" Minah memegang tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo agak terbelalak, tapi dia Cuma nyengir. Minah meninggalkannya dengan suasana hati yang bagus mungkin.

Semua memberikan kado., Kecuali Sehun. Alasannya sih sedang tidak punya uang... Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu berharap padanya. "kalau begitu anggap saja kadoku ini juga kado dari Sehun" kata Tao tenang. Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap Tao, sedangkan Tao mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun. Tapi kemudian Sehun malah melirik Jongin yang ternyata mendengar ucapan Tao.. dia tersenyum sinis. Apa ini berarti dia dan Jongin jadi musuh? Okay, fine!

"terimakasih..." kata Sehun. Dia kembali ke penginapan, namun Tao mengejarnya. Kyungsoo jadi heran sendiri. Ada yang aneh dengan Sehun.

Semua bersenang-senang, semua tertawa-tawa... tapi Kyungsoo sedikit banyak berharap Chanyeol ada disitu. Jika tidak memberikan ucapan selamat, setidaknya dia ada dan bergabung. Yah, memangnya untuk apa juga dia berharap begitu? Harapan yang bodoh. Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya, Bingung sendiri.

"ah, aku lelah... selamat malam oppa" Jiyeon melambai pada Myungjoo yang mencium keningnya.

"Jongin, selamat malam.." ucap Krystal.

"selamat malam, Krys!"

"selamat malam cantik! Tidur yang nyenyak, muah muah!" Jino memberi kecupan di pipi pada Suzy dan Minah sebelum Jongdae dan Moonkyu beraksi. Kedua gadis itu malah tertawa dan menganggap tingkah Jino sungguh lucu.

"hei, bocah.. diam-diam ternyata kau yang paling mesum diantara kami!" tuduh Moonkyu.

"justru aku menyelamatkan mereka dari kalian.." Jino memelet dan pergi.

"dia benar.. kalau aku yang melakukannya, mungkin tadi aku sudah membawa Suzy ke tempat sepi" cengir Jongdae. "Suzy milikku!" Moonkyu menggampar kepala Jongdae.

Kyungsoo agak kesulitan membawa plastik besar yang berisi kado-kado dari teman-temannya. Yifan sih ingin membantu, tapi Kyungsoo menyuruhnya istirahat. Ia memasuki lorong penginapan...

"WAA!" kagetnya melihat Chanyeol sudah ada di hadapannya.

"kau ini kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu saja" sungut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengusap dadanya pelan. "kau memang hantu!" kesal Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berdecak, "ikut aku" ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang memberontak dan kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

"lepaskan!" kata Kyungsoo, lalu Chanyeol benar-benar melepas genggaman tangannya. Kyungsoo sungguh bingung kenapa dia dibawa ke dapur restoran.

"untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?"

"buatkan aku satu jenis masakan..." ucap Chanyeol dingin, seperti biasa. Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya "bukan kue?"

"bukan... masakan biasa" Chanyeol duduk di kursi pelanggan. Menunggu Kyungsoo hingga bergerak. Dengan kebingungan, akhirnya Kyungsoo menurut saja. ia mulai memasak. pukul 3 pagi yang benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Chanyeol memerhatikan cara memasak Kyungsoo yang sungguh cepat, berbeda dengan ketika Kyungsoo membuat kue untuk pertama kali di hadapannya waktu itu.

Kyungsoo seperti menikmati, seperti melakukan hal yang memang benar-benar menyenangkan. Tidak ada keraguan pada rasa. Seakan dia sudah tau bahwa masakan itu akan enak. Lama-kelamaan Chanyeol jadi memerhatikan wajahnya. manis... seperti perempuan. Rambut coklat yang lembut itu, kulit putih mulus, dan tubuh langsing nan mungil...

Setelah hampir satu jam Kyungsoo selesai, ia membawakan hasil masakannya pada Chanyeol. "tidak ada... nama. Silahkan di makan saja" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk kecil kepalanya. Dia benar-benar blank saat ini. Banyak hal yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati.

Kyungsoo menyajikan dua sosis sapi jumbo yang di tengahnya ia potong dan ia isi dengan daging cumi-cumi yang dipotong kecil-kecil. Lalu di atasnya ia lumuri mayones yang dia bentuk menjadi zig-zag... sederhana, tapi kelihatannya lezat. Chanyeol memotong sosisnya dan mulai makan. Ia memejamkan mata, percampuran antara daging sapi dan daging cumi. Gurih, karena cuminya yang di cuci bersih dan di tumis dengan mentega.

Sedikit pedas, karna Kyungsoo taburkan dengan lada. Daging sapinya enak, karena sosis memang rasanya sudah begitu, tidak akan berubah. Tekstur daging cumi lah yang paling penting disini. Lalu rasa mentega itu tercampur dengan mayones... agak aneh, namun enak.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia pasti akan di maki lagi oleh Chanyeol... menurutnya, bukan berarti Chanyeol seorang pattisier tapi dia tidak bisa memasak seperti chef. Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol bisa, dan itu memang benar.

"kemari, duduk lah disini..." Chanyeol mendorong pelan kursi di sebelahnya agar Kyungsoo duduk. Pria mungil itu menurut dan memerhatikan Chanyeol yang sudah menyelesaikan setengah makanannya. "yang harus kau perbaiki adalah... menteganya" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo langsung ke mata.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "seharusnya kau tidak usah menumis cuminya dengan mentega. Dengan minyak setengah takar itu cukup.. ketika mentega melebur dengan mayones, rasanya jadi aneh..."

"kau lihat, menteganya terlalu banyak..." Chanyeol mengambil satu daging cumi dengan garpunya dan memperlihatkannya pada Kyungsoo "kupikir... menteganya akan menghilangkan amis dari cumi itu sendiri"

"kau salah, pekatnya rasa mayones akan mengalahkan amis di daging cumi ini nantinya..." Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, kemudian menunduk. "...tapi untuk seluruhnya, masakanmu enak" Kyungsoo terkesiap, ia mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya.

"benarkah?" Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang benar-benar kaget begitu. Ia meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. "aku akui itu... ternyata kemampuanmu lebih bagus di bidang memasak ketimbang membuat kue"

"t-tapi aku juga ingin membuat kue!" tuh kan, dasar anak ini punya kemauan yang besar, Chanyeol sebenarnya salut pada Kyungsoo. Tapi entah kenapa dia malas mengakui... "yang aku butuhkan bukan hanya kemauan besar dan niat yang berlipat-lipat. Aku membutuhkan orang yang bisa kuajak bertukar pikiran soal bagaimana membuat kue.."

"aku bisa, tapi selama ini kau tidak mengizinkanku yang bahkan hanya untuk berdiri didekatmu... bagaimana aku bisa mengutarakan pendapatku jika sedikit saja aku bergerak kau sudah mencaci maki aku?" Kyungsoo akhirnya meledak juga. Chanyeol sadar selama ini dia memang begitu terhadap Kyungsoo saat di dapur.

"kau ingin membuat kue?"

"ingin sekali, Park Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo tidak memanggilnya telinga layar. Chanyeol sedikit kaget "yakin bisa melakukan yang aku katakan?"

"aku berusaha"

"yakin kau bisa tahan dengan komentar pedasku?" kali ini Kyungsoo terdiam. Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat untuk yang kedua kalinya membuat jantung Kyungsoo merespon lagi. "aku yakin"

"kau akan aku ajari... tapi berjanji padaku," Kyungsoo menunggu kalimat Chanyeol "..katakan semua hal yang ingin kau katakan... katakan padaku jika aku menyakitimu... katakan padaku jika kau terluka sedikit saja di dapur... karena aku sebal jika melihatmu yang diam dan tenang meskipun kau terluka di dalam sini" Chanyeol menyentuh dada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memerah. Kenapa rasanya Chanyeol jadi seperti mengutarakan cinta? "kau harus tahan denganku... karena aku belum memberi plus point untukmu di bidang membuat kue"

"a-aku... siap" Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Chanyeol menghela napas. Mereka terdiam... hanya suara ombak di pantai yang memecahkan karang. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, kemudian Ia meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terbelalak, tapi dia memilih diam. Chanyeol memakaikannya gelang tali berwarna hitam dengan hiasan lumba-lumba kecil. Ini... sama dengan gelang yang diberikan Yifan! Hanya berbeda warna dan hiasannya. Bagaimana ini?

"selamat ulang tahun..." ucap Chanyeol, lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana. kyungsoo yang termangu dan memerah. Darahnya berdesir hebat, jantungnya serasa akan meledak, dan tangannya gemetar. Kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"terimakasih.." gumamnya.

**ChanSoo**

Dan acara menginap di pantai itu akhirnya selesai. Tapi menimbulkan efek yang berbeda-beda. Contohnya ya saat ini, ketika Jongin dan Sehun tidak lagi saling menghubungi. Si anak kembar beda orang tua tidak lagi saling menyapa. Jongin yang kesal dengan sikap acuh Sehun, dan Sehun yang sebal dengan kegenitannya pada Krystal.

Lalu Joonmyun yang mulai melancarkan aksinya mendekati Yixing lewat bertukar pesan. Sungguh lucu... kemudian Moonkyu yang juga akrab dengan Suzy. Jino dan Jongdae biasa saja, karena Jongdae merasa ke-empat gadis yang diajak liburan tidak menaruh perhatian padanya. Untuk Myungjoo, sepertinya Jiyeon hanya dijadikan bahan mainannya agar tidak bosan selama di pantai. Karena sampai saat ini, yang dia bicarakan hanya gadis-gadis lain. Jiyeon tidak pernah lagi di sebutnya.

Bagi Kyungsoo, ini menimbulkan efek besar. Karena Chanyeol yang sekarang ingin mengajarinya... kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba berubah pikiran? Membuatnya semakin gugup saja.

"siang..." sapa Kyungsoo yang masuk ke kedai. Ini masih suasana liburan, jadi Kyungsoo bisa datang tepat waktu ke tempatnya bekerja.

"siang!" balas Luhan yang baru saja mengganti bajunya. "bagaimana setelah dari pantai dua hari yang lalu?" Luhan menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk "menyenangkan hyung.. terimakasih jaket darimu"

"ah, itu hanya kado biasa. Maaf ya kalau jelek"

"kalau jelek, aku tidak akan memakainya sekarang" Kyungsoo dan Luhan tertawa. "kakakmu memberi kado apa?"

"oh.. dia memberikanku sepatu baru. Dan... sedikit uang jajan. Hehehe.." Luhan mengangguk-angguk "aku senang kau bisa terus bekerja disini walaupun setelah liburan nanti"

"aku juga senang hyung.. terimakasih sudah menerimaku dengan sangat hangat disini"

"sama-sama"

Pintu kedai dibuka lagi, dan itu Yixing bersama Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, pria semampai itu sungguh dingin. "hai Kyungsoo.. selamat siang!"

"siang, hyung..." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang menghilang ke dapur. "wah.. ini masih liburan, kau punya rencana jalan-jalan lagi?"

"ah, tidak dulu.. aku masih lelah dengan menginap ke pantai tempo hari" Yixing setuju "iya benar, aku juga lelah. Lelah melihat Yifan yang bertengkar dingin dengan Chanyeol, dan lelah dengan curhat Luhan soal orang yang disukainya" Luhan terbelalak dan segera menutup bibir Yixing. Kyungsoo tertawa.

"wah, Luhan hyung sedang jatuh cinta?"

"jangan dengarkan orang Changsa ini" Luhan mencubit Yixing.

"hahaha.. aku permisi ke dapur" Luhan dan Yixing mengangguk, mereka melanjutkan acara bercanda mereka, sedang Kyungsoo ke dapur. Dia bertemu Chanyeol yang sudah ganti baju dan mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk membuat kue. Chanyeol menoleh padanya, dan Kyungsoo memerah. Ia buru-buru ke ruang ganti menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Ada apa? Kenapa dia jadi gugup jika melihat pria itu? ini semua karena kejadian malam itu di restoran penginapan. Benar-benar..

Kyungsoo kembali setelah mengganti bajunya. Chanyeol memerhatikan dia.. Kyungsoo tidak sadar dan hanya memeriksa keadaan oven. "menjadi koki juga harus memerhatikan penampilan" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo menoleh bingung.

"maksudnya?"

"slayer hitammu tidak terikat dengan benar.." tunjuk Chanyeol pada slayer yang terpasang di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo buru-buru mengikatnya dengan kencang, lalu merapihkannya. "kemari.. bantu aku membuat kue" perintah Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo mendekatinya.

"tolong kau potong-potong pisangnya.." Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia melihat Yifan yang baru datang lalu masuk juga ke dapur. Pria itu menghampiri Kyungsoo "hai.. ternyata kau sudah sampai. Tadi aku ke rumahmu, ingin menjemput"

"benarkah? Kenapa hyung tidak menelponku dulu?"

"maksudnya aku ingin memberi kejutan" cheesy sekali. Chanyeol geli melihat mereka, dia hanya sibuk mengocok adonan coklat.

"maaf hyung.."

"tidak apa-apa.. untung tadi ada Myungjoo. Baiklah, kau sedang sibuk? Selamat bekerja.." Yifan tersenyum, dan Kyungsoo membalasnya. Yifan mendekat, lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol melihat itu, dan membanting mangkuk adonannya kesal. Ia menarik kerah mantel Yifan hingga Yifan melepaskan kecupan itu. Chanyeol masih mencengkram Yifan dan menatapnya tajam, Yifan yang sadar situasi pun membalas tatapan Chanyeol lebih tajam lagi. Kyungsoo melotot kaget...

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Blooming in Kitchen

Pairing: ChanSoo (Chanyeol-Kyungsoo)

Other pairing: temukan didalamnya

Genre: romance, teenagers, with a little bit comedy

Rate: T

Part 5

**ChanSoo**

.

.

.

.

.

"he-hentikan.." Kyungsoo bicara pelan, namun Chanyeol mengoceh duluan.

"hei, Wu Yifan... sudah aku ingatkan, jangan─"

"mengganggu anak buahmu di jam kerja?" potong Yifan dingin. Mata mereka masih saling menatap tajam, seakan ada tegangan listrik yang tinggi yang menghubungkan kedua pasang mata itu. Kyungsoo diam-diam keluar dari dapur dan memanggil Luhan serta Yixing.

Kedua pria itu masuk dan kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada. Luhan memisahkan mereka "hei hei.. ada apa lagi ini? Kenapa bos dan pattisier tidak bisa cocok satu sama lain?"

"mereka cocok Lu, tapi sekarang kan keadaannya berbeda" ucap Yixing sambil melirik Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Luhan mengerti maksud Yixing.

"Park Chanyeol, berubah lah sedikit.. jangan terlalu kaku. Karena jika begitu, Kyungsoo-ku tidak akan nyaman di dapur ini. Aku mengawasimu" Yifan masih menatapnya tajam sampai dia keluar dari dapur. Luhan dan Yixing menganga sampai sepertinya rahang mereka mau jatuh mendengar apa yang di katakan Yifan tadi. Mereka melirik Kyungsoo yang sudah pasti lebih shock lagi.

Wajahnya memerah padam. Matanya membulat lucu. Pria manis itu terbengong ketika panggilan itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Yifan. Chanyeol sendiri Cuma mendengus. Apa itu?

Kyungsoo-ku?

.

.

.

.

.

"nah, ini lah letak dimana kebanyakan koki melakukan kesalahan.." Chanyeol mengambil pisau rata dari tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sih menurut saja, sejauh ini Chanyeol mengajarinya dengan pelan-pelan. Meski suka memaki dan wajahnya sungguh sangar.

"ketika krimnya sudah di taruh diatas kue, jangan di ratakan dengan cara seperti ini, tapi melingkar. Mengerti? Karna bentuk kuenya bulat... jangan di bagi dua begini. kau sudah seperti anak TK yang sedang mewarnai"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol meratakan krim ke seluruh kue. Melingkar di bagian atas, lalu perlahan ke bawah dan sampai jadi penuh sebagian. Dia mengambil lagi, kemudian di ratakan lagi. Benar-benar rapih. Kyungsoo ingin tepuk tangan, tapi nanti dia dianggap anak idiot oleh Chanyeol.

Karena jarak mereka yang dekat, Kyungsoo jadi bisa mendengar suara yang datangnya dari perut Chanyeol. Suara yang aneh, namun lucu. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"telinga layar, kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menoleh dari kegiatannya menghias kue. Alisnya bertaut sangar.

"apa urusanmu?"

"perutmu bunyi..." kata Kyungsoo polos. Chanyeol menghela napasnya... "kalau aku belum makan, memangnya kenapa? Pekerjaanku belum selesai. Ayo lanjutkan. Pasang bunga ini diatas kuenya"

Kyungsoo mengambil hiasan bunga yang terbuat dari coklat lembaran itu, ia mengamatinya dengan senyuman. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo sangat suka hiasan bunga yang dibuat Chanyeol ini. Sungguh cantik..

"kau mau mengajariku membuat ini kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melihat lagi senyum Kyungsoo yang manis itu. sangat murni dan indah... menyilaukan, tapi Chanyeol berusaha meninggikan egonya.

"iya. Asal kau bisa cepat mengerti, karena ini yang paling mudah"

Pria itu mengambil lembaran coklat berwarna oranye. "begini, lembaran pertama kau buat seperti inti bunga.."Kyungsoo memperhatikan sambil mencoba juga.

"lembaran kedua, kau tutupi inti bunganya... tapi jangan lurus seperti ini, kau harus membuatnya seperti gelombang"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan hasil yang dia buat. Berbeda sekali dengan milik Chanyeol. "apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menghancurkannya, pendek! Ini mudah!"

"baik, baik... ini kan baru percobaan pertama, bodoh!" sungut Kyungsoo juga. Chanyeol melanjutkan lagi.

"lembaran terakhir, lihat... kau bentuk lagi seperti lembaran kedua.. tapi agak lebih lebar keluar. Selesai"

"bentuknya tidak bagus ya?" Kyungsoo memberikan hiasan bunganya pada Chanyeol. "ini sudah bagus, tapi tidak bulat. Masih tidak rata.." Chanyeol menaruhnya diatas meja. Suara aneh itu kembali muncul. Kyungsoo menaikan kedua alisnya melihat Chanyeol yang masih tenang-tenang saja padahal perutnya kosong.

Kyungsoo mengambil satu sup tortilla di dalam micro wave. "hei, ini..." Kyungsoo memberikannya pada Chanyeol yang terheran-heran.

"untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol bodoh. "tentu saja untuk kau makan, telinga layar!"

Chanyeol menghela napas untuk ke sekian kali dan mengambil sup itu. dia duduk dan mulai makan... sungguh enak, Perutnya terselamatkan. Kyungsoo merapihkan meja kerja Chanyeol. Dia melirik ke luar. Hanya ada dua pelanggan. Kenapa jadi sepi begini?

"hyung, hanya dua?" tanya Kyungsoo menunjuk dua pelanggan tersebut dengan dagunya. Luhan mengangguk "iya hanya dua... tapi tadi cukup ramai, jadi uang yang kita terima masih banyak"

Yixing di sebelahnya sibuk memakan chocolate blueberry mousee yang dia ambil dari stok kue yang harusnya di jual. Tapi itu makanan kesukaannya, jadi tergoda juga. "tidak apa-apa.. ini memberiku waktu santai.."

"hyung, kau harus bayar jika makan itu" kata Kyungsoo. Yixing tertawa "tidak apa-apa.. selama Yifan tidak keluar dari ruangannya, aku aman. Hahaha"

"jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba sepi begini? tadi bukannya ramai?" tanya Yifan yang keluar ruangan. Yixing meletakkan kuenya didalam laci meja kasir. Dengan santainya dia melakukan itu.

"entahlah.." sejak tadi Luhan hanya sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur, namun tangannya di tahan oleh Yifan. "gelang dariku... masih kau pakai?" tanyanya agak tidak percaya.

"iya, hyung.. tentu saja" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum. Chanyeol melirik gelang itu.. mirip dengan gelang yang dia berikan pada Kyungsoo. Hanya berbeda warna tali dan hiasannya. Sial, kenapa bisa sama? Lalu, kemana gelang yang dia berikan? Kenapa tangan kanan Kyungsoo tidak ada apapun?

"terimakasih.. aku juga masih memakainya"

"ayolah.. sudah suasana sedang bosan, kalian malah bermain telenovela begitu. Ah, aku pusing!" Luhan pergi ke kamar mandi setelah menumpahkan kekesalannya. Pertama kali untuk Kyungsoo melihat Luhan sekesal itu. Yixing menenangkan keadaan.

"dia hanya sedang badmood.. itu saja"

Tapi Yifan mengenal sepupunya, sejak mereka berumur 6 tahun. jadi dia menyusul Luhan ke kamar mandi. Mungkin ingin bertanya baik-baik tentang masalah Luhan. Kyungsoo tertegun, tidak tau harus bebuat apa. "Luhan hyung jika sedang badmood seperti itu?"

"dia hanya cantik diluar, Kyung... tapi di dalam hatinya dia tetap laki-laki. Bahkan dia tidak pernah menangis" Yixing kembali memakan kuenya.

**ChanSoo**

"hyung, sebenarnya tadi Luhan hyung kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat penasaran. Yifan menyetir dalam diam sejak tadi. Dia mengantar Kyungsoo pulang kali ini...

"dia punya sedikit masalah dengan orang yang dia sukai"

"memangnya Luhan hyung kalau sedang badmood berteriak begitu?"

"iya.. bahkan dia akan menendang apapun. tapi tenang saja, itu hanya berlangsung paling tidak sehari"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. Kenapa dia jadi penasaran dengan pribadi Luhan yang sebenarnya? Sejak Yixing bilang dia hanya cantik diluar, tapi di dalam hatinya dia adalah laki-laki. Mobil Yifan berhenti didepan pagar rumahnya. Kyungsoo melepas seatbelt dan segera keluar.

"Kyungsoo..."

"iya hyung?"

Yifan menatap Kyungsoo lurus dan tajam, hingga mata bulat yang lucu di hadapannya kini terbuai dan hanya menatap balik. Yifan perlahan memajukan wajahnya, menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua. napas Kyungsoo memburu, sebisa mungkin ia menutupi detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Takut Yifan mendengarnya...

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, kemudian bibir Yifan menyentuh sudut bibirnya lembut. Hanya di sudut bibir... tidak sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo terheran-heran, apa Yifan juga masih ragu?

Lalu Yifan menjauh. Itu tidak sepenuhnya ciuman... Kyungsoo menatap Yifan yang menurut Yifan sungguh lucu. "maaf.." ucap Yifan pada akhirnya.

"tidak apa-apa hyung.."Kyungsoo menunduk, wajahnya sudah merah padam. Tapi sewaktu kecil Yifan memang sering mencium Kyungsoo, meski hanya di pipi.

Yifan terbelalak, dia buru-buru turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bingung dengan gelagat Yifan. Ketika dia turun, dia sudah melihat Myungjoo yang tengah bersandar di pintu gerbang. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan menggoda.

"hei, Myungjoo... selamat malam" sapa Yifan agak salah tingkah. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk saja.. pasti kakanya sudah melihat adegan tadi, pasti...

"malam... kenapa kau gugup sekali, Yifan?" kata Myungjoo menyeringai. Kyungsoo ingin menendang kakinya sekarang, tapi nanti keadaan akan jadi bertambah canggung.

"aku.. mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Sekalian ingin bertemu denganmu"

"ya, kita sudah bertemu kan? baiklah... Kyungsoo, kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau demam? Jangan hanya menunduk, adikku..." goda Myungjoo membungkuk, berusaha melihat wajah Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo berpaling ke arah lain.

"oke, aku permisi ya" Yifan segera pergi. "eh, tunggu sebentar.. katanya sekalian ingin bertemu denganku? Kyung, masuk lah ke dalam" suruh Myungjoo. Kyungsoo buru-buru masuk ke dalam menuruti apa yang Myungjoo katakan, masih sambil menunduk.

"aku lihat yang tadi loh" kata Myungjoo. Yifan mengusap tengkuknya. "maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"kalau mau lakukan lagi juga tidak apa-apa.. aku senang melihat kalian saling menyukai begitu. Tapi aku harap kau mengontrol dirimu, Yifan. Dia satu-satunya yang aku miliki, selama ibuku di Jepang aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya"

Ini sifat yang Yifan sungguh ketahui dari Myungjoo. Walau di luar pria ini terlihat mesum dan tidak bisa hidup tanpa wanita, tapi dia pria dewasa yang sayang pada adiknya. Yifan mengangguk.

"aku mengerti. Aku bisa membantumu menjaganya"

"bagus lah. Terimakasih... kau mau mampir?"

"tidak. Ini sudah malam, jadi aku pulang saja.. sampai jumpa, Myung"

"oke. Terimakasih sudah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang" Myungjoo melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Yifan sudah melaju pergi. Pria dengan rambut hitam kelam itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kyungsoo mengintip. Sedikit banyak dia mendengar apa yang kakaknya dan Yifan bicarakan. Kenapa dia merasa seperti anak gadis saja? cih, menyebalkan.

**ChanSoo**

"masih badmood?" tanya Yixing menimang-nimang apel di tangannya. Luhan hanya sibuk menghitung uang, dia tidak mau jawab. Seharian ini wajahnya di tekuk saja dan tidak mau menegur siapapun.

"hyung.. mau ini?" Kyungsoo memberikan cake keju lapis blueberry buatannya sendiri. Di ajari Chanyeol juga pastinya. dan Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu, Cuma menghela napas. Percuma, karena Chanyeol sangat tau apa yang membuat Luhan sekesal itu sejak kemarin. itu dirinya... maka itu Chanyeol tidak mau menegur Luhan juga.

"ini buatanmu?" akhirnya Luhan bicara. Yixing mengangkat kedua alisnya.. "iya, resepnya aku dapat dari si telinga layar"

"aku tidak mau" Luhan kembali murung. Kyungsoo jadi bingung, dia menatap Yixing yang sama bingungnya.

"hei, pendek.. bawa kuenya kemari!" suruh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dengan manyun membawa kue itu kembali ke dapur. "kenapa? Luhan hyung belum memakannya"

"kau tuli? Dia bilang tidak mau.. kuenya nanti jadi sia-sia jika terus kau suguhkan padanya" Chanyeol mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan kue itu. Kyungsoo menunggu responnya, karena adonan dan semua bahannya Kyungsoo yang memasukkannya sendiri. Chanyeol hanya memerintah dan memperbaiki jika ada kesalahan.

"enak.. tapi teksturnya masih kasar. harusnya telur itu jangan di kocok sampai lebih dari 30 kali.." Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya. "ini plus point dariku untukmu" sambungnya menatap Kyungsoo langsung ke mata. Kyungsoo balik menatap mata itu. kejadian di restoran pantai terulang lagi.

Gejolak itu muncul... dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Ia merasakan hal seperti ini pada dua orang sekarang. padahal tadinya ia hanya bereaksi pada Yifan. Tapi kenapa... untuk Chanyeol juga?

.

.

.

.

.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Bahkan kali ini kau tidak mau cerita padaku" ucap Yixing sambil memainkan ponselnya. Seperti biasa, membalas pesan dari Joonmyunnie-nya. Tapi mereka belum meresmikan hubungan. Joonmyun bilang jika sudah meresmikan, dia akan mentraktir teman-temannya. Hebat sekali...

"masih soal dia.."

"ya, kenapa dengan dia?"

"dia bilang, dia menyukai Chanyeol..."

"haahh.. kau sial sekali ya, berkenalan dengan seseorang yang ternyata sahabat baik pattisier menyebalkan itu"

"memang sial sekali..."

"bukankah kau sepemikiran denganku soal Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?" Yixing menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya didepan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

"nah, mereka itu saling menyukai, Luhan.. kita hanya tinggal menyatukan mereka dan dia menjadi milikmu. Tapi perlahan saja"

"terserah padamu, raja kreatif.. aku hanya tinggal mengikuti" Luhan agak tidak yakin dengan rencana Yixing. Karena sudah jelas-jelas Yifan dan Kyungsoo saling menyukai. Dan Kyungsoo belum tentu sudah terlalu dalam pada Chanyeol, mengingat mereka sering bertengkar. Sudah begitu, secara tidak langsung dia akan menyakiti perasaan orang yang dia sukai.

"tidak ada kah cara lain?" tanya Luhan putus asa.

"tidak ada. Kalau kau ingin memiliki dia, memang begini caranya. Soal Yifan, aku yakin dia bisa mengalah"

"kau tidak lihat kemarin hampir saja Chanyeol dan Yifan baku hantam? Darimana Yifan bisa mengalah?"

"pokoknya itu soal kecil. Serahkan padaku... kau tinggal menunggu hasil, Xi Luhan. Dan Byun Baekhyun akan jatuh ke tanganmu"

"aku merasa seperti tokoh yang jahat dalam sebuah cerita" Luhan menggeleng kepalanya pasrah.

**ChanSoo**

"Kyungsoo, ayo pulang... aku antar" ucap Yifan di depan pintu dapur.

"tunggu sebentar hyung, aku mau memindahkan terigu ini ke gudang" Kyungsoo mengangkat karung tepung itu sekuat tenaga.

"kau bisa, Kyung?"

"t-tenang sa...ja hyung!" berhasil, tapi Kyungsoo menubruk dinding di belakangnya. Ia refleks menjatuhkan karung itu dan mengenai kakinya.

"AAKKHH!"

Yifan langsung berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. Begitu juga Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari gudang. Tapi Chanyeol lebih cepat...

"kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Yifan membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

"sakit... kakiku sakit" Kyungsoo meringis. Yixing pontang-panting mencari kotak P3K, Sedangkan Luhan hanya menonton momen cinta segitiga itu.

Chanyeol sigap membuka sepatu Kyungsoo. Yifan berdecak dan menyusul Yixing yang terlalu lama mengambil kotak P3K.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di kaki kanannya itu. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo kemudian, seperti meminta penjelasan. Ia terlalu kaget... gelang pemberiannya dipasang di kaki kanan tersebut.

"a-aku..." Kyungsoo ingin menjelaskan sebelum Chanyeol memprotesnya.. Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol marah karena gelang pemberiannya dipasang di kaki, bukan di tangan seperti pada awalnya.

Luhan melihat itu semua. Dia sedikit bingung, tapi... dia sadar gelang yang ada di kaki Kyungsoo hampir sama dengan gelang di tangan kirinya.

Yifan kembali dan juga kaget melihat kejadian ini. Gelang di kaki Kyungsoo...

"Chanyeol hyung.. a-aku─"

"ku pikir kau membuangnya..." Chanyeol mendengus kemudian. Dia menatap Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"aku tidak mungkin membuang kado ulang tahun dari orang lain, bodoh!"

Semua yang ada disana melotot kaget. Jadi gelang itu pemberian Chanyeol sebagai hadiah ulang tahun? kapan? Kenapa mereka tidak melihatnya?

Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya. Chanyeol tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang adalah kaki Kyungsoo. Ia memijat kakinya

Yifan sendiri panas di dalam hatinya. ternyata Chanyeol diam-diam juga memberi kado. Apa lagi gelang itu di beli di toko yang sama dengan toko yang Yifan singgahi. Apa ini kebetulan?

Chanyeol diam... semua yang ada di dapur memang diam. Yixing keluar dari dapur, dia hanya merasa tidak nyaman berada dalam satu ruangan dengan orang yang sedang mengalami cinta segitiga. Luhan menatapnya.

"kau benar, Yixing... mereka saling menyukai. Dengan begitu, Baekhyun bisa aku rebut"

Yixing mengangguk. Dia menghampiri Luhan... keduanya mengangguk meyakinkan satu sama lain.

"Zhang!" Yixing mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara.

"Xi!" Luhan mengangkat tangan kirinya juga membentuk huruf 'X' dengan tangan Yixing.

"CROSS!"

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Blooming in Kitchen

Pairing: ChanSoo (Chanyeol-Kyungsoo)

Other pairing: temukan didalamnya

Genre: romance, teenagers, with a little bit comedy

Rate: T

Part 6

**ChanSoo**

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa dengan kakimu?" kaget Myungjoo ketika Yifan membawa adiknya pulang. Kyungsoo berada dalam gendongannya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih blank atas apa yang tadi terjadi di dapur.

"hanya kecelakaan kecil di dapur.." jawab Kyungsoo.

"dimana kamarmu?" tanya Yifan.

"tidak apa-apa... turunkan aku. Kau pulang saja, hyung"

"sini, biar aku yang antar dia" tubuh Kyungsoo berpindah tangan pada Myungjoo. "maafkan aku, Myung... aku lalai" kata Yifan. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian di dapur tadi, dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Kyungsoo tau Yifan merasa kesal karena gelang yang dia berikan hampir sama dengan gelang yang Chanyeol berikan. Apa lagi Kyungsoo ternyata memakai dua-duanya, meski sudah mati-matian menyembunyikan gelang dari Chanyeol.

"ah, tidak apa-apa... tidak setiap saat juga kau harus mengawasi Kyungsoo. kau bukan baby sitternya. Lagi pula pasti anak ini yang ceroboh"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin menjitak Myungjoo. Tapi kata-kata Myungjoo ada benarnya juga. Dia ceroboh, dia bodoh. Ah, dia sangat malu tadi ketika Chanyeol memijat kakinya. Pria itu membuat jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat.

"selamat malam, Kyung..." Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Yifan mengusap kepalanya lembut, kemudian pergi.

Myungjoo mengantar Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Ia mendudukan Kyungsoo di pinggir ranjang dan dia sendiri memeriksa kaki adiknya. "apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"aku mengangkat karung tepung... ku pikir karung itu tidak perlu diangkat dua orang" jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan matanya yang membulat lucu.

"tapi jadi begini kan akhirnya? 2 minggu lagi kau masuk sekolah... jangan ceroboh lagi, atau kau akan mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini"

"hyung, jariku bahkan sudah tersayat pisau berkali-kali di dapur.. sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. lebih baik kau keluar!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Myungjoo. Akhirnya pria itu keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memeluk boneka kucingnya yang diberikan oleh Yifan. Dia teringat di dapur tadi... sungguh bodoh. Dia meraba kaki kanannya yang tadi dipijat Chanyeol. Tangan besar itu menyentuh kakinya, dan hal pertama yang Kyungsoo rasakan adalah kehangatan.

Ia memegang gelang itu... Chanyeol pikir dia membuang gelang tersebut.

"aku tidak mungkin membuang kado ulang tahun dari orang lain..." Kyungsoo menatap sayu gelang itu. jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi ketika wajah Chanyeol muncul dalam benaknya.

"kado... darimu.."

**ChanSoo**

"kau masih belum menghubungi Jongin?" Kyungsoo menutup buku komiknya. Sehun hanya sibuk memakan anggur yang ada di meja nakas di samping ranjang Kyungsoo. hari ini dia ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk sekedar menenangkan pikiran. Tao terus saja menghubunginya karena dia pikir Sehun mulai membalas perasaannya. Ini semua karena kejadian di pantai waktu itu.

"tidak. Biarkan saja... aku masih malas"

"wah, sejak kapan kalian berdua jadi bertengkar? Biasanya sudah seperti kembar siam"

"kali ini aku ingin sedikit jauh darinya.." Sehun menunduk. Tetap saja, dalam hatinya dia membutuhkan Jongin. Jongin yang selalu bercanda dan tertawa bersamanya.

"iya sih.. sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat dia segenit itu pada wanita. Bisa saja dia benar-benar suka pada Krystal"

"iya. Dia memang menyukainya... aku yakin itu" kata Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

"kau menyukainya ya?"

Mata Sehun membulat, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa menebak begitu? "aku tidak menyukai Jongin!" sergahnya buru-buru.

Kyungsoo menaikan kedua alisnya heran. "maksudku, kau menyukai Krystal ya? Memangnya aku bertanya kau menyukai Jongin? Bukan, Sehun.."

Sehun menganga. Dia salah tingkah... oh, ternyata Kyungsoo bertanya soal Krystal. "tidak.. aku tidak menyukai Krystal"

"atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Jiyeon?"

"Jiyeon? Bukankah dia sudah bersama Myungjoo hyung?" Kyungsoo menggedikan bahunya. "entahlah.. sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak berhasil. Myungjoo hyung tidak membicarakan dia lagi"

"oh begitu..."

"jadi, sebenarnya kau menyukai siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo makin penasaran.

"apa sih? Aku tidak menyukai siapapun!" meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo sudah tau Sehun menyukai Jongin. Lihat saja tadi, Sehun salah menanggapi pertanyaan darinya.

"lihat, Tao terus menghubungiku! Ini lebih-lebihan dari sebelumnya..." Sehun memperlihatkan layar ponselnya ke hadapan Kyungsoo. terdapat panggilan dari Tao.

"siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba jadi baik padanya saat di pantai... kenapa kau waktu itu mengajak dia bermain air? Tao mungkin yakin kau sudah mulai menyukainya juga"

"salahku juga sih.. tapi waktu itu..." Sehun menghentikan ocehannya sebelum dia keceplosan lagi.

"sudahlah, aku berdoa semoga kau dan dia bisa berbaikan"

"eh, ini apa? Manisnya.." Sehun meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo, gelang itu menyita perhatian Sehun. "ini.. kau beli di pantai?"

"tidak. Aku tidak membelinya.. ini kado ulang tahun dari Yifan hyung"

"woah... apa kau dan dia berpacaran sekarang?"

"tidak. Kenapa kau menyimpulkan begitu?" Sehun terkekeh. Dia meraih buku matematika Kyungsoo diatas meja belajar, lalu mulai mengisi soal-soal yang Kyungsoo belum isi.

"dia juga memberikanku ini" Kyungsoo memeluk boneka kucing dari Yifan.

"beruntung sekali kau.. Yifan hyung kan tampan" Sehun hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku matematika Kyungsoo.

"menurutku tidak juga..." Kyungsoo memainkan boneka itu. Sehun melirik gelang di kaki Kyungsoo.

"kalau tidak pacaran, Yifan hyung tidak mungkin memberimu tiga kado sekaligus"

"apa? Oh, itu... bukan darinya" ucap Kyungsoo agak lemas. Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "lalu, itu dari siapa? Minah? Dia kan juga memberimu kado"

"bukan dari Minah juga... Minah memberiku kotak musik.." tunjuk Kyungsoo pada sebuah kotak musik berwarna coklat diatas meja belajarnya.

"oh.. jadi, itu dari siapa?"

"seseorang..." jawabnya tidak yakin. "...spesial?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"...spesial" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kedai. Masih sepi seperti biasa... tapi dia melihat dua orang yang sedang duduk di kursi pelanggan. Yang satunya itu Luhan, tapi yang satu lagi dia tidak tau namun pria itu sungguh cantik. Senyumnya menawan sekali.

Kulitnya putih, rambutnya yang hazzelnut, dan tingginya yang sepertinya tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo. terlihat Luhan sungguh lekat menatapnya.

"selamat siang hyung.." sapa Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Luhan tersadar dari dunianya dan menjawab salam Kyungsoo.

"selamat siang, Kyung.. oh, kenalkan. Dia Byun Baekhyun, temanku"

Pria bernama Baekhyun itu mendekati Kyungsoo dan membungkuk. "hai, salam kenal" ucapnya dengan senyum ceria. Lihat eyesmile itu.. membuatnya makin terlihat cantik.

"hai, salam kenal juga... aku Do Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo, kata Luhan.. kau koki disini. Berarti kau sering membuat kue dengan Chanyeol kan? pasti kalian keren sekali"

"ah? Eum.. iya" Kyungsoo tersenyum tidak enak, sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa.

"aku sahabat Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol tidak pernah cerita?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "nah, sekarang kau sudah tau kan?"

Pintu kedai terbuka, lalu terlihat Chanyeol yang langsung melotot kaget melihat Baekhyun disini. Apa Luhan yang mengajaknya? Tapi bukankah kemarin Luhan sudah di tolak olehnya?

"Yeollie!" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun... Kau tau darimana aku bekerja disini?"

"dari Luhan. Dia yang memberitauku.." Chanyeol melirik Luhan geram. Luhan hanya membalas tatapannya, tapi tidak bicara apapun. mana mungkin dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun soal dimana Chanyeol bekerja... dia tidak tega. Kalau sudah cinta memang begitu.

Kyungsoo yang tidak tau apa-apa akhirnya kabur ke dapur. Dia mengganti baju dan iseng-iseng berlatih mengocok adonan, sepertinya kemampuan dia akhir-akhir ini semakin membaik karena Chanyeol sudah jarang memakinya.

Dia melirik ke jendela, terlihat Chanyeol yang berbicara dengan ekspresi dingin pada Baekhyun lalu melangkah ke dapur sedangkan Baekhyun keluar dari kedai, Luhan mengikutinya. Apa yang terjadi?

Chanyeol masuk ke dapur sambil menghela napas. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukankah kakimu masih sakit?"

"hanya tertimpa karung terigu.. dipijat sedikit pasti sembuh. Kemarin kan aku sudah istirahat sehari" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Chanyeol Cuma diam lalu kemudian dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengocok.

"lemaskan tanganmu.. jangan begitu. Nanti jarimu lecet. Tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu" Chanyeol ke ruang ganti, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih membulatkan matanya karena genggaman Chanyeol tadi. Lagi-lagi jantungnya merespon exstream.

Chanyeol kembali dan meraih wadah yang Kyungsoo pegang. "jika mengocok, jangan terlalu di tekan dan jangan dipaksa. Lembut namun cepat... lihat"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan tangan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol malah memperhatikan wajahnya.

"hei, apa harus mengambang begitu? Tapi bukankah tidak akan larut semua?" hening. Kyungsoo tidak mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol, lalu dia mendongak... Chanyeol tertangkap basah menatapnya tajam. Kyungsoo tertegun... apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia jadi salah tingkah.

Chanyeol masih mengocok, tapi matanya terus kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil wadah yang masih bersih dan menutupi wajahnya, lalu dia mencolek krim coklat dengan telunjuknya dan menyentuh hidung Chanyeol dengan krim itu.

"kenapa kau menatapku begitu, bodoh!" Kyungsoo meletakkan wadah itu kembali. Chanyeol berhenti mengocok dan membersihkan krim itu dari hidungnya.

"hahahaha... kau sungguh lucu. Makanya jangan menatapku begitu" Kyungsoo jadi tertawa melihat wajah lucu Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus dan menjitak kepala Kyungsoo.

"aduh!" Kyungsoo mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"aduk seperti yang aku lakukan tadi!" Chanyeol juga terlihat salah tingkah, tapi dia menutupi dengan wajah kesalnya.

"baiklah.." ucap Kyungsoo. dia tersenyum-senyum... entah kenapa tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam tadi itu seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Atau memang sudah sampai? Karena rasanya banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perut Kyungsoo.

"Park Chanyeol, kemari!" teriak Luhan dari depan pintu. Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan menghampiri Luhan. Kyungsoo ingin menjadi penguping beberapa menit... jadi, dia bersembunyi dibelakang pintu untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"besok Baekhyun memintamu datang, kenapa kau tidak bisa?" Luhan memprotes. Terlihat sekali dia sangat menyayangi pria bernama Baekhyun itu.

"aku tidak bisa... kau saja yang datang, wakilkan aku"

"kau sahabatnya, berhenti munafik dan balas perasaannya!"

"itulah ocehan orang yang di tolak Baekhyun padaku. Mereka menyuruhku membahagiakan Baekhyun, padahal dalam hati mereka sungguh ada rasa cemburu"

Luhan diam.

"kau yang seharusnya berhenti munafik, Lu. Sekarang aku katakan padamu... aku tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Aku memang sayang padanya, tapi aku tidak pernah berniat menjadikannya kekasihku"

"tapi yang dicintainya itu kau, Park Chanyeol"

"aku akan benar-benar benci padamu jika kau menyerah sebelum perang..."

"perang itu sudah berlangsung berkali-kali dan hasilnya selalu sama... aku kalah!"

"tidak, perang yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai, Luhan.."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Apa maksud Chanyeol? Dia maklum, kan dia memang tidak mengerti situasi antara Luhan dan Chanyeol apa lagi sepertinya masalah yang mereka bicarakan inilah yang membuat Luhan badmood sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"haaii.. selamat siang! Yifan mengirim pesan padaku, katanya dia akan datang terlambat. Hei, kalian kenapa lagi? Sudahlah, siang-siang begini bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar. Aku punya tiket nonton drama musikal... ada dua, aku kan tidak suka drama musikal. Jadi sepertinya akan ku berikan pada salah satu dari kalian. Nah, Chanyeol... ini"

Dua orang yang tengah berdebat bengong menatap Yixing yang baru datang langsung bicara panjang lebar dengan polosnya sampai Luhan ingin meninju pipinya itu. apa lagi Chanyeol, dia ingin meledak rasanya karena Yixing seenaknya menaruh dua tiket itu di telapak tangannya.

"kau nonton dengan Kyungsoo ya! Dia suka drama musikal. Iya kan, Kyung? Aku tau dari Yifan!" teriak Yixing meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo di dapur. Kyungsoo menaikan kedua alisnya, hah? Yifan kenapa harus memberi tau Yixing kalau dia suka drama musikal? Aduh, ini akan hancur!

Jadi, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Yixing mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan, yakin sekali rencananya akan berhasil, tapi sayang Yixing sedang dalam situasi yang salah. Luhan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"nah, baik-baik lah dengan Kyungsoo" Yixing menepuk pundak Chanyeol kemudian pergi.

Kyungsoo menegak, kembali salah tingkah dan berlatih mengocok lagi. Sampai Chanyeol masuk dan memberikan tiket itu padanya.

"ini.. nonton lah dengan siapapun. Aku tidak mau"

Kyungsoo mengerti. Memang tidak akan mungkin...

**ChanSoo**

Kyungsoo pulang dengan biasa saja, karena memang yang terjadi hari ini tidak perlu di sesalkan dan di sedih-sedihkan. Dia hanya memandang keluar kaca jendela mobil Yifan yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Yifan sendiri juga diam...

"kau lapar?" tanya Yifan yang mungkin hanya basa-basi.

"tidak. Aku tidak lapar.."

"atau kau mau beli charamel macchiato dulu?" tanyanya lagi ketika melewati sebuah kafe. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"tidak, terimakasih hyung..."

Kalau di pikir-pikir, memendam sesuatu itu tidak enak.. jadilah Yifan memutuskan untuk bertanya secara to the point.

"kapan Chanyeol memberimu kado ulang tahun?" Kyungsoo terkejut, tapi dia berusaha tenang.

"waktu di pantai"

Padahal ketika di toko, Chanyeol bertengkar dengan Yixing karena tidak peduli akan ulang tahun Kyungsoo. lalu tiba-tiba berubah pikiran, apa ada tujuan tertentu?

Dan akhirnya Yifan memilih diam. Sampai dia mengantar Kyungsoo dan mengecup keningnya seperti biasa, lalu kembali pulang dengan perasaan kalut.

Kyungsoo melihat mobil yang asing di teras rumahnya. Dia masuk ke dalam dengan penasaran, kemudian dia sumringah melihat ibunya yang sudah pulang dari Jepang bersama seorang pria.

"ibu! Kenapa tidak menghubungiku kalau mau pulang?" ibunya berdiri dan memeluk putra bungsunya.

"maaf ya, ibu mau memberimu kejutan..." Myungjoo Cuma tersenyum. Dia sendiri juga rindu pada ibunya.

"bagaimana kabarmu? Apa sudah jadi koki yang hebat sekarang?" ibunya tertawa, sungguh cantik. Tidak berubah dari 5 tahun yang lalu meski umurnya bertambah, Kyungsoo juga jadi ikut tertawa.

"belum, bu... masih jadi asisten dapur. Hehehe"

"tapi dia tetap koki terbaik di rumah ini, bu" sahut Myungjoo. "nah, kenalkan.. ini paman Siyoon" pria yang sejak tadi hanya duduk kini berdiri untuk menyambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menebak-nebak siapa orang ini. Ibunya pergi 3 tahun ke negara orang dan kini pulang membawa seseorang.

"salam kenal.. aku Jung Siyoon. Teman ibumu"

"teman?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ibunya tersenyum lagi.

"iya, dia teman ibu..." Myungjoo di belakang sana sudah diam saja. dia tidak mau bicara, tapi dia tau Kyungsoo mulai curiga. "dia yang mengantar ibu pulang... kau harus kenal baik dengannya" senyum ibunya berubah menjadi senyum yang kurang enak.

"harus kenal baik? Dia pacar ibu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang memang tidak suka basa-basi.

"Kyungsoo..."

"ibu bilang, ibu mencintai ayah sampai kapanpun karena ayah juga begitu pada ibu.. lalu kenapa ibu punya pacar lagi? Ibu mengkhianati ayah!"

"Kyungsoo!" tegur Myungjoo yang mulai mendekat. "kau ini kenapa? Sopan sedikit pada teman ibu!"

"diam kau, mesum! Ayah sudah meninggal dan ibu malah punya pacar lagi... berarti ibu sudah tidak mencintai ayah!"

Ibu Kyungsoo hanya diam. Lalu Kyungsoo berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari rumahnya.. sungguh keterlaluan, ayahnya sudah meninggalkan mereka karena penyakit yang berat. Lalu sekarang ibunya malah memiliki pria lain yang baru. Lalu bagaimana nasib ayahnya?

Myungjoo berdecak. Dia berlari mengejar Kyungsoo, tapi dia kehilangan adiknya itu... "larinya cepat sekali. sial!"

Myungjoo menghubungi teman-teman Kyungsoo untuk bantu mencari. Dia pun kembali berlari untuk menemukan adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Dia sudah meletakkan karung-karung tepung di gudang.. kalau menyuruh Kyungsoo, anak itu bisa mengalami kecelakaan lagi. Terdengar seperti suara pintu yang dibuka. Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke dapur.

Dia mengerutkan kening melihat Kyungsoo yang datang-datang dengan napas terengah dan hidung memerah. "kau belum pulang? Pantas pintu kedai belum di kunci.." katanya di sela mengatur napas.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, tapi dia melihat napas Kyungsoo justru makin memburu.. seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. "ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kyungsoo masih diam, namun perlahan-lahan dia mulai terisak... dan akhirnya menangis dengan kencang.

Chanyeol melotot. Anak ini kenapa? "hei, pendek.. kau kenapa? Jangan menangis! Nanti aku di kira berbuat macam-macam padamu!" Chanyeol mengguncang pelan pundaknya. Dia sedikit panik dalam keadaan begini.

"C-Chanyeol hyung.." isaknya memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama asli. Ini berarti hal yang serius, Chanyeol akhirnya memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo menangis di dadanya.. pria itu mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan jaket Chanyeol dengan erat, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

5 menit berlalu dan mereka masih dengan posisi yang sama, Perlahan juga tangis Kyungsoo mereda. Chanyeol dalam diam melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang terlihat lembut dari sedekat ini, Chanyeol pun bisa melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang bertambah bulat karena sembab. Chanyeol menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi, tapi Kyungsoo malah duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada dinding. Akhirnya Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka diam untuk 6 menit lamanya. Pandangan Kyungsoo terlihat kosong ke arah depan, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menunggu sampai anak itu mau bicara.

"ayahku meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu... dia menderita kanker otak. Kami meng-ikhlaskan kepergiannya, walaupun aku yang paling berat untuk melepas. Aku terlalu sayang pada ayah. Aku terlalu bahagia melihatnya membimbing kami bersama ibu... malam ini ibuku pulang dari Jepang dan membawa pacarnya yang baru..." Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya. Chanyeol melihat setitik air kembali jatuh dari mata Kyungsoo lalu menetes ke bawah.

"ku pikir orang yang saling mencintai tidak boleh berpisah hanya karena kematian... cinta itu bukan kah masih ada? Untuk apa mereka mengikrarkan janji suci, jika salah satu meninggal lalu yang satunya memiliki seseorang lagi?"

Satu yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini, Kyungsoo memiliki hati yang sungguh murni. Dia seperti kertas yang sulit untuk di nodai sedikit saja... pikirannya tentang sesuatu sungguh lah polos. Jika sudah begitu, maka akan begitu lah menurutnya. Tidak bisa berubah.

"ayah pasti sangat sakit hati disana.. ayah pasti melihatku yang begitu kecewa, ayah pasti marah melihat ibu yang bersama orang lain sekarang"

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa kesal melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Dia benci air mata itu mengotori wajah Kyungsoo yang biasa tersenyum lembut.. lagi pula, anak ini sedang tidak sadar bahwa dia mengeluarkan isi hatinya pada seseorang yang selama ini bertengkar dengannya. Kyungsoo pasti sungguh kalut saat ini.

"hyung.. apa kau juga berpikir seperti apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan deraian air mata di wajahnya, kemudian Chanyeol balas menatap mata itu. dia hanya ingin menenangkan Kyungsoo saat ini, itu saja.

"yang aku tau.. cinta tidak bisa seperti jika kau memakan kue, kau bisa memakan kue lain yang jenis dan rasanya juga sama. Cinta itu akan berbeda di setiap rasa, sentuhan, dan wujudnya"

Kyungsoo diam, dia mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Itu benar, dan dia mengalaminya sekarang. dia baru saja sadar! Pipinya memerah... jantungnya berdegup lagi.

"hyung.. aku.."

Chanyeol tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung menghapus setitik air yang akan jatuh kembali dari mata Kyungsoo. Dia menarik leher mungil Kyungsoo dengan genggaman tangan besarnya.. menyatukan bibir mereka, dan merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo terkejut awalnya.. tapi dia sungguh sangat menyukai kehangatan dari pria menyebalkan itu, jadi perlahan dia memejamkan matanya seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini. Dengan berani Chanyeol menggerakan bibirnya mengulum bibir Kyungsoo yang sama tebal dengan bibirnya. Kuluman yang lembut hingga Kyungsoo tergoda untuk membalas. Jujur saja, ini yang pertama baginya...

Yifan gagal mencuri ciuman pertamanya tempo hari. Justru pria yang selama ini selalu memakinya lah yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya... pria menyebalkan yang membuatnya nyaman akhir-akhir ini. Park Chanyeol.

Dengan lembut Kyungsoo menarik kerah jaket Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat ciuman mereka menjadi intens dan makin menjadi saja.. Chanyeol menggerakan lidahnya membelai bibir Kyungsoo hingga terbuka, memberinya kesempatan untuk masuk.. mengeksplorasi mulut mungil itu dengan bebasnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan geli di langit-langit mulutnya karena lidah Chanyeol yang bermain disana. saliva menetes dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo dan akhirnya membuat Chanyeol berhenti.. mereka melepas tautan itu.

Keduanya mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Kyungsoo sudah merah padam, dan Chanyeol seperti sudah melakukan hal yang selama ini mati-matian dia tepis.

Tapi Kyungsoo sudah sangat tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Dia benar-benar suka kehangatan yang Chanyeol berikan, kini dia mencium Chanyeol lebih dulu.. membuat pria itu kaget, tapi kemudian mengerti kekalutan dalam diri Kyungsoo. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan Kyungsoo, itu saja.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa ini? Kenapa gue jadi melankolis begini? mau di rubah tapi sayang... udah manteb sekali bahasanya menurut gue. bodo deh. Thanks for the reviews^^


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle: Blooming in Kitchen

Pairing: ChanSoo (Chanyeol-Kyungsoo)

Other pairing: temukan didalamnya

Genre: romance, teenagers, with a little bit comedy

Rate: T

Part 7

**ChanSoo**

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sibuk menelpon ke ponsel Kyungsoo, tapi tidak di jawab-jawab. Ah, sial.. dia berlari kecil mencari Kyungsoo di sepanjang jalan. Ini sebenarnya berkat Myungjoo yang mengiriminya pesan sedikit berlebihan, padahal kalau di pikir-pikir Kyungsoo sudah dewasa dan dia tidak mungkin membahayakan dirinya sendiri dengan melakukan hal macam-macam.

Dia mendapat panggilan dari Jongdae. "halo?"

_"kau juga mencari Kyungsoo?"_

"iya, Kenapa? Kau menemukannya?" tanya Jongin sedikit berharap.

_"tidak sama sekali. kau tau, aku sampai rela tidak mengabiskan daging buatan ibuku malam ini! Ah sial sial!"_ Jongdae jadi mengeluh sendiri. Jongin tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan Jongdae yang sudah pasti akan memanjang menjadi sebuah curahan hati di malam hari. lalu, akhirnya dia memutus sambungan itu dan kembali menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Panggilan itu diangkat. Syukurlah!

_"apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Kyungsoo kabur tidak membawa tasnya! Ponselnya tertinggal di dalam tas! Cepat cari!"_ perintah Myungjoo di seberang sana. Jongin sweatdrop.. ia berkata maaf sambil membungkuk-bungkuk lalu memutus sambungan lagi. Ah pantas saja sejak tadi ponselnya tidak diangkat. Myungjoo yang memegang rupanya.

Dia menuruni tanjakan dan berbelok ke kiri, lalu terkejut melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya. Keduanya sama-sama kaget dan memandang satu sama lain.

"apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Mengagetkanku!" kata Sehun kesal dengan tangan kiri memegang dada dan tangan kanan yang memukul lengan Jongin keras. Jongin Cuma mengaduh... dia hanya terpana melihat Sehun, sudah beberapa hari mereka tidak saling menghubungi.

"kau menemukan Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun kembali menghubungi Kyungsoo. Jongin diam saja dan terus memandanginya, jujur saja dia rindu pada soulmatenya itu.. dan tiba saat dimana kini mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi.

"jangan hubungi dia.. percuma, dia tidak membawa ponselnya" kata Jongin meraih tangan Sehun bergerak turun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga anak itu.

"hah? Lalu bagaimana kita mencari dia? Ah, kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan susah begini!" Sehun menggeram kesal. Dia bergegas pergi dan Jongin mengikutinya.

"untuk apa kau mengikutiku? Sana, cari ke jalan yang berbeda! jangan bersama begini... nanti tidak ketemu" Sehun berjalan lagi, tapi Jongin mengikuti lagi. "ish! Ke arah berbeda!" dia mendorong tubuh Jongin dan menendang pantatnya. Kemudian dia berlari, Jongin mengejarnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" Sehun melepas sepatunya dan hendak menyambit Jongin. Jongin berhenti di tempat, dia masih berekspresi datar. "pergi! Ke arah berbeda! sana pergi!" Sehun mendekat, dan Jongin mundur. "ayo sana! Kau mau sepatuku mendarat di wajahmu?" Sehun masih mendekat sambil membawa sepatunya. Jongin berlari ke arah berbeda. akhirnya..

Sehun menatap geram dan memakai sepatunya lagi. Dia berjalan dan celingukan mencari Kyungsoo. dia sampai pada perempatan yang sepi.. tiba-tiba Jongin datang dari arah kiri.

"astaga..." decak Sehun.

"aku sudah ke arah berbeda tadi" ujar Jongin membela diri. Dia ke arah berbeda yang bersambungan dengan jalan di kiri perempatan ini. Jongin Cuma memutar..

"kau pikir aku bodoh, hah?!" teriak Sehun kesal. Jongin menarik tangan Sehun. "ayo kita cari sama-sama" ajaknya masih dengan wajah datar. Sehun menepis tangan Jongin.

"lepaskan! Berpencar, Jongin.. berpencar!" Sehun frustasi. Jongin Cuma terkekeh dan menyeret Sehun yang sudah lelah memarahinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena mata yang begitu sembab dan fisik yang lelah, Kyungsoo tertidur pulas. Kepalanya bersandar di pundak Chanyeol dan tangannya bergenggaman dengan tangan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sendiri yang tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman itu sejak berciuman 30 menit yang lalu, dan Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh atas Kyungsoo dengan jaketnya. Napasnya terdengar halus... Chanyeol hanya diam, dia memandang ke depan dan tidak memikirkan apapun. cukup dengan Kyungsoo tenang dan dia sudah lega.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Chanyeol menunggu seseorang itu masuk ke dapur, dan dia tidak kaget lagi dengan orang tersebut.

Yifan berhenti didepan pintu dapur ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah mendapat pesan dari Myungjoo dia langsung mencari Kyungsoo di segala tempat menggunakan mobilnya. Dengan sedikit menimbang-nimbang akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke kedai, memikirkan segala kemungkinan bahwa Kyungsoo akan ada disana dan ternyata dugannya benar. Tapi yang membuatnya geram adalah pria yang kini menemani Kyungsoo.

Yifan makin kesal dalam hatinya melihat posisi Kyungsoo yang begitu tidak peduli bahwa selama ini Chanyeol adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman di pundak Chanyeol dan tangan mereka... Yifan rasanya ingin menghancurkan dapur itu sekarang juga.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yifan perlahan melangkah ke arah mereka.

"aku memang belum pulang sejak tadi" ucap Chanyeol santai, walaupun dia tau suasana kini sedang panas diantara dirinya dan Yifan. Yifan berjongkok dan mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut, tanpa di duga ternyata gerakan itu mengganggu Kyungsoo dan pria itu sedikit membuka matanya.

"Yifan... hyung?" katanya tidak yakin dengan suara yang serak. Yifan merutuki kebodohannya yang lagi-lagi lalai menjaga Kyungsoo. sudah bisa ditebak Kyungsoo habis menangis berjam-jam karena matanya yang sembab dan bekas air mata yang belum hilang di pipi tembamnya.

"hei, ayo pulang.. aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Yifan lembut. Kyungsoo menegak, tapi tidak sama sekali melepas genggamannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak memberi respon apapun.. dia hanya memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo saja.

"tidak.. aku tidak mau pulang. Aku mau disini.." Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat. Yifan menghela napasnya, "setidaknya jangan tidur di dapur.. di ruanganku ada sofa"

"tidak, aku mau di dapur ini. Aku hanya mau disini.." Kyungsoo terlihat mengantuk sekali, maka itu Yifan menyerah dan duduk di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo. jadilah Kyungsoo berada diantara pria yang menyukainya itu. Kyungsoo menatap Yifan bingung.

"yasudah, aku akan disini menemanimu sampai kau mau pulang" kata Yifan. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"terimakasih kau mau mengerti, hyung.." Yifan membalas senyumnya. Dia menuntun kepala Kyungsoo untuk bersandar di pundaknya dan Kyungsoo menurut saja karena dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Yifan menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak di balas oleh Kyungsoo.

Yifan melirik genggaman Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang tidak terlepas sejak tadi..

Ini jelas-jelas adalah posisi yang rumit jika dilihat. Kali ini Yifan benar-benar yakin bahwa Chanyeol juga memiliki perasaan pada Kyungsoo. kemudian 5 menit berlalu dengan hening.

"bagaimana dia bisa disini?" tanya Yifan.

"aku sedang siap-siap pulang, lalu dia tiba-tiba datang.. seperti habis berlari. Kemudian dia menangis"

"kau tidak membujuknya pulang?"

"sudah. Dia tidak mau..." Yifan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Yang di tatap, juga balas mempertajam maniknya.

"kau membiarkannya menangis?"

"tidak, aku memeluknya" begitu cepat Yifan bertanya dan begitu cepat juga Chanyeol menjawab. Seakan mempertegas ucapan mereka masing-masing.

"lepaskan tanganmu.."

"dia tidak mau... dan aku pun begitu" Yifan ingin meninju rahang Chanyeol saat ini juga, tapi dia menahan diri karena nantinya apa yang mereka berdua lakukan hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo bertambah pusing saja.

"kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Yifan dan Chanyeol sungguh bisa dengar dengan jelas ada nada tidak terima dalam ucapan Yifan.

"iya. Aku menyukainya" jawab Chanyeol tegas. Selama Kyungsoo tidak mendengar ucapannya, Chanyeol masih lega. Karena jika Kyungsoo mendengar ucapannya barusan, dia yakin Kyungsoo akan menganggapnya lebih menyebalkan lagi.

"munafik.. untuk apa kau membentaknya selama ini?"

"aku baru menyadarinya.. justru aku tidak munafik"

Mereka terdiam lagi dengan pandangan mata masih tertuju satu sama lain.

"aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersama dengan orang sepertimu"

"coba saja.. biarkan dia memilih"

"kami saling menyukai, sejak kecil" Chanyeol menggeleng kepala. "jika begitu, seharusnya sudah sejak dulu kau menyatakan perasaanmu"

Yifan tercekat. Iya, dia memang salah.. membiarkan Kyungsoo menunggu dirinya yang pergi bertahun-tahun sampai tidak sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu, karena mungkin saja Kyungsoo sungguh memendam rasa. Yifan tidak mengatakan apapun.. dia mengepalkan jari-jari di tangan kirinya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Kini sudah terlambat karena hati Kyungsoo sudah terbagi. Sebagian sudah dimiliki oleh Chanyeol.. dan mungkin saja itu sedikit lebih banyak dari yang Yifan miliki.

"kau dengan caramu, dan aku dengan caraku" ucap Chanyeol tajam, lalu Yifan hanya diam mengusap lembut pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya sedangkan Chanyeol kembali dalam segala pemikirannya tentang yang telah dia akui. Dia sudah mengakui didepan Yifan bahwa dia menyukai Kyungsoo, dan itu memang benar. Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, apakah yang dia lakukan sudah benar?

**ChanSoo**

"maaf sudah merepotkan kalian.. pulang lah. Kyungsoo ada bersama Yifan, dia mengirimiku pesan" mereka semua berkumpul didepan rumah Kyungsoo. myungjoo jadi merasa tidak enak karena merepotkan teman-teman adiknya.

"syukurlah.." ucap mereka kompak. Joonmyun yang lebih dulu pamit bersama Moonkyu, lalu Jongdae dan Jino juga pergi.

"hoaamm.. aku ngantuk sekali" Jino terlihat sungguh lelah. "kau tadi mencari kemana?" tanya Jongdae, "aku tidur di taman.." Jino melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan meninggalkan Jongdae dengan wajah datarnya.

"kami pamit hyung.. jaga Kyungsoo dengan baik" ujar Jongin menepuk bahu Myungjoo.

"iya. Terimakasih"

"ayo pulang, aku antar" ucap Tao tiba-tiba pada Sehun, Sehun terlihat ingin menangis.. ini salahnya, ini salahnya karena di pantai waktu itu. tidak seharusnya dia meminjam jasa Tao. Ah sial!

"dia pulang denganku" kata Jongin menarik tangan Sehun posesif seperti biasa jika didepan Tao, Sehun menghela napasnya karena selamat dari pria yang terlihat seperti terobsesi padanya itu.

"Myungjoo hyung.. aku pamit" Tao membungkuk. "iya iya.. hati-hati di jalan. Bersabar lah.. kalau memang jodoh, kau nanti bisa bersama Sehun" ucap Myungjoo menyemangati. Tao Cuma mengangguk dan melangkah pergi, tapi sesekali masih melirik Sehun dan Jongin yang mulai menghilang di balik tikungan.

Myungjoo menggeleng kepala dan masuk ke rumahnya, melihat ibunya yang hanya duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu. Teman prianya itu sudah pulang sejak tadi, Myungjoo hanya tidak ingin ibunya sedih, jadi dia duduk di sebelah wanita itu dan mengusap lengannya menenangkan.

"dimana Kyungsoo?"

"dia bersama Yifan.. ibu masih ingat Yifan kan?" ibunya mengangguk. Bibi Yungjin itu sahabat baiknya, jadi dia kenal Yifan dengan baik juga.

"ibu minta maaf.."

"bukan salah ibu.. sebenarnya ini hal yang wajar terjadi, hanya saja Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya mengerti"

"bantu ibu, Myungjoo.." Myungjoo mengerti ibunya sudah menemukan kebahagiaan yang baru, tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo belum sudi untuk ikut merasakan kebahagiaan tersebut. Myungjoo sendiri bingung harus apa karna dia pun cukup sulit meyakinkan adiknya yang sungguh keras kepala.

"akan kucoba... kita coba bersama-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang berat, mata itu masih terlihat sembab.. sungguh lengket ketika dibuka. Yang pertama kali dia lihat di samping kanannya adalah Chanyeol. Pria itu masih ada disana menggenggam tangannya sepanjang malam. Lalu menoleh pada Yifan di samping kirinya.

Dia menghela napas melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh sahabat kecilnya itu, merasa sangat bersalah... sangat. Kyungsoo tau Yifan memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, tapi Kyungsoo minta maaf karena perasaan itu tak lagi dia rasakan.

_"yang aku tau.. cinta tidak bisa seperti jika kau memakan kue, kau bisa memakan kue lain yang jenis dan rasanya juga sama. Cinta itu akan berbeda di setiap rasa, sentuhan, dan wujudnya"_

Kyungsoo terus terngiang kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan semalam.. itu dia anggap sebagai cermin untuk ibunya dan dirinya... ibunya, iya. Kyungsoo harus pulang dan minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya dia menghakimi ibunya seperti itu. dia merasa sangat jahat sekali sebagai seorang anak.

Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan Yifan pada kedua tangannya.. dengan hati-hati dia beranjak, namun dia kembali berjongkok, memperhatikan lekuk wajah Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum, dan dia membisikkan sesuatu sebelum pergi.

"terimakasih.."

Kemudian Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan dua pria semampai tersebut. yang lebih penting sekarang adalah ibunya.. bukan siapapun lagi.

Kyungsoo naik taksi untuk lebih cepat sampai di rumah, pasti ibunya dan Myungjoo sangat khawatir dan cemas. Kenapa dia bisa jadi sebodoh ini?

Ketika sampai, dia melihat Myungjoo yang membuka pintu dengan wajah setengah mengantuk yang berubah sumringah saat melihat adiknya sudah pulang.

"My Soo soo!" Myungjoo memeluk Kyungsoo erat, Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan napas, karena bau badan Myungjoo yang asam ketika bangun tidur.

"kau kemana saja? kau baik-baik saja? ada yang luka? Kau tidak di goda preman kan? mana Yifan? Dia yang mengantarmu?" pertanyaan Myungjoo menghujam Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kyungsoo singkat, itu inti dari semua pertanyaan Myungjoo, "aku pulang sendiri... tidak dengan Yifan hyung"

"tapi bukankah semalam dia yang menemukanmu?"

"iya.. tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan dia lagi, hyung" Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam dan melepas sepatunya. Dia diam ketika melihat ibunya yang baru saja turun dari tangga, masih memakai piyama dan menatap khawatir pada putra bungsunya.

"selamat pagi, bu... maafkan aku atas kejadian semalam. Aku sadar, tidak seharusnya aku menghakimi ibu seenaknya. Itu hak ibu" ucap Kyungsoo selayaknya laki-laki sejati, langsung meminta maaf tanpa basa-basi atau rayuan gombal apapun lagi.

Ibunya menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat, menangis juga rupanya. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan ibunya dengan erat juga. Kemudian mereka saling meminta maaf dan keadaan menjadi lebih baik setelahnya. Myungjoo lega karena dia tidak harus membujuk-bujuk Kyungsoo untuk masalah kebahagiaan ibunya... karena Kyungsoo sudah sadar bagaimana posisinya sebagai seorang anak.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo menghubungi teman-temannya, mengucapkan terimakasih sekaligus minta maaf atas segala kekacauan yang dia buat. Kata Jino itu biasa saja.. sebagai teman memang sudah seharusnya membantu teman yang lain, padahal semalaman dia hanya tidur di taman tanpa mencari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"maaf tadi pagi aku langsung pergi begitu saja.." ucap Kyungsoo pada Yifan. Mereka kini bicara empat mata di kursi pelanggan, 1 jam sebelum kedai dibuka. Yifan mengerti dan dia sudah tau apa masalah Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

"tidak apa-apa, melihatmu sudah tersenyum lagi sekarang sudah membuatku cukup lega"

"hahaha.. aku merasa sudah banyak merepotkanmu hyung"

"tidak, tidak usah sungkan. Aku justru ingin selalu membantumu, Kyungsoo"

Pintu kedai terbuka, dan masuklah Chanyeol dan Yixing. Chanyeol seperti biasa, hanya melengos lalu langsung masuk ke dapur, sedangkan Yixing dengan sikap cerianya menghampiri Kyungsoo. sudah pasti kejadian semalam hanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Yifan yang tau dan mereka merahasiakannya dengan rapat-rapat.

"siang, Kyungsoo... bagaimana tiket drama musikal yang kuberikan pada Chanyeol? Apa besok malam kalian sudah menentukan jamnya?"

Kyungsoo diam, Yifan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tiket drama musikal apa?

"eum.. itu.. apa aku tidak bisa memilih yang lain? Kenapa harus dia?" Kyungsoo harus tetap menunjukkan pada orang lain bahwa Chanyeol itu musuh bebuyutannya. Yixing memutar otak, kalau Chanyeol tidak pergi dengan Kyungsoo bagaimana rencananya bisa berjalan dengan baik? Nasib sahabatnya akan apes lagi, kehilangan Baekhyun yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"harus dia!" Yixing sampai memukul meja, membuat Kyungsoo dan Yifan tersentak.

"m-maksudku... kan lebih bagus kalian memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Jangan hanya bertengkar terus" Yixing berkelit. Yifan geram, ini bisa memberi Chanyeol kesempatan besar.

"mau aku temani?" Yifan menawarkan diri. Kyungsoo menimbang-nimbang, di satu sisi dia sangat ingin nonton bersama Chanyeol.

"apa-apaan kau, Yifan! Aku yang memberi tiket pada Chanyeol.. berarti harus Chanyeol! Kau ini, jangan merusak suasana... mereka kan tidak bisa seperti Tom and Jerry selamanya"

Iya, itu benar! Didalam hati Kyungsoo sungguh sangat berharap, tapi Chanyeol itu seperti batu!

"Chanyeol! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kan aku sudah memberikan tiket itu padamu, dan juga Kyungsoo. hargai permintaanku!" ocehan Yixing semakin kacau saja. Yifan curiga dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yixing.. seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

Chanyeol keluar tanpa berkata apapun, dia mengambil kardus berisi mentega di sudut ruangan. "Park Chanyeol!" tegur Yixing sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengorek kupingnya.

"kau ini berisik sekali, manusia kelainan darah! Hei pendek, aku jemput kau jam 6, kalau belum siap juga aku akan memanggangmu di oven!" ancam Chanyeol. Yixing sumringah diam-diam, Yifan mengepalkan tinjunya kesal.. Kyungsoo senang dalam hati, tapi dia tetap memberi ekspresi kagetnya pada Yifan dan Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meminum kopinya pelan. Wajahnya hanya di tekuk saja. Luhan yang berada di hadapannya Cuma bisa menghela napas. Ini hari ulang tahun Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol tidak datang seperti yang Baekhyun harapkan. Kalau bisa Luhan ingin membuat Baekhyun lupa ingatan dengan cara kasar seperti membenturkan kepalanya di dinding.

Mendapatkan orang yang disukai memang sulit sekali, Luhan paling bodoh dalam urusan seperti ini.

"kenapa dia tidak bisa datang?"

"aku... tidak tau. Dia hanya menyuruhku mewakilkannya"

"kehadiran sahabat di hari ulang tahun tidak bisa diwakilkan siapa-siapa" Luhan tertohok, dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut. Ia ingin sekali memohon sampai berdarah-darah hanya untuk pria cantik di hadapannya.

"maafkan aku"

"kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"karena sepertinya kehadiranku hanya membuatmu semakin kesal" Baekhyun tersenyum, dia tidak membenci Luhan.. hanya saja Luhan tidak seperti Chanyeol. Sangat berbeda.

"tidak kok. Aku senang kau datang, sudahlah.. setidaknya Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat lewat pesan"

Luhan sedikit banyak berharap rencana Yixing akan berhasil.

**ChanSoo**

Kyungsoo membuat Tiramissu cheesy cake dengan saus blueberry sore itu. dia yakin kue itu pasti enak, karena dia membuatnya untuk Chanyeol. Sebagai ungkapan terimakasih, sejak tadi dia membuat kue itu dengan metode seperti yang sudah Chanyeol ajarkan. Lihat saja, dapur di rumahnya itu sampai berantakan.

Myungjoo mengambil air di kulkas dan meminumnya untuk yang kesekian kali, sejak tadi dia mundar-mandir pura-pura minum hanya untuk memperhatikan adiknya yang seperti anak gadis. Membuat kue dengan tersenyum-senyum senang, adiknya kerasukan setan apa?

"Kyungsoo, sudah selesai membuat kuenya? Ah, kau memang koki terbaik" ibunya menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"ibu mau coba?" tawar Kyungsoo ceria.

"ah! Mataku sakit, oh!" Myungjoo berakting berlebihan. "kau kenapa, Myungjoo?" tanya ibunya heran.

"mataku sakit, melihat ratu setan itu berkedok seperti bidadari. Ou! Ah sakit sekali!" Myungjoo pergi diiringi sambitan sendok dari Kyungsoo. ibunya Cuma tertawa.

"enak sekali.." ucap ibunya setelah Kyungsoo menyuapkan sedikit kue itu. Kyungsoo semakin senang dan memotongkan kue untuk Chanyeol nanti.

Sore itu dia berdandan cukup casual dan terlihat sungguh manis. Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa kotak berisi kue untuk Chanyeol. Pria itu tepat waktu, karena saat Kyungsoo baru keluar dari rumah, mobil Chanyeol sudah terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"baguslah.. kau tepat waktu" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah seramnya itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mereka masuk ke mobil.

"hyung.. mau mencoba?" Chanyeol berhenti dari kegiatannya memakai sabuk pengaman, melihat Kyungsoo menyuguhkan kotak berisi kue di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh harap yang sungguh manis menurut Chanyeol. Itu dibuat oleh Kyungsoo sendiri, dan Chanyeol yakin rasanya pasti enak. Dia mengangguk, lalu Kyungsoo masih dengan tersenyum membuka kotak itu lalu menyendokkan sedikit kue untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memakannya, mengunyah dan merasakan hasil percobaan Kyungsoo yang selama ini menurutnya tidak buruk. Cukup layak untuk dimakan manusia... "tiramissunya meleleh dengan sempurna. Kejunya kau campur dengan susu, sangat terasa manis. Saus blueberrynya kental sampai melebur bersama tiramissu itu sendiri..."

Kyungsoo menunggu kalimat Chanyeol selanjutnya, "...sempurna" Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo memerah, kenapa pria ini begitu tampan?

"benarkah? Terimakasih"

Hei, mereka sudah berciuman cukup intens kemarin, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk bertengkar lagi jika sedang berdua begini. bukankah ciuman itu sudah memperjelas segalanya? Meski Kyungsoo merasa Chanyeol masih gengsi mengakui perasaannya. Andai Kyungsoo tau, Chanyeol sudah mengakui itu didepan Yifan.

Chanyeol memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Kyungsoo yang masih diam karena malu, Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang sungguh manis hari ini. Kemudian dia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo ingin terbang rasanya.

"terimakasih.. padahal kau tidak suka drama musikal, tapi kau masih mau menemaniku"

"aku suka drama musikal... tapi memang tidak begitu mengikuti perkembangannya. Sudahlah, tidak usah di bahas. Setidaknya kita menghargai permintaan Yixing" jawab Chanyeol dewasa. Kalau Yixing dengar, mungkin dia akan tertawa bangga.

"oh iya, mulai besok... aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk membuat kue, dan kue itu akan di jual pada customer"

Kyungsoo kaget dan merasa gugup secara bersamaan, "tapi hyung, aku belum siap!"

"kau sudah bisa membuat kue dengan sempurna, menurutku... jadi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Berjuanglah, jangan buat aku kecewa" sekali lagi Chanyeol mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo bengong sampai tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah menyetir sejak tadi.

.

.

.

TBC

Ngeeeng. Thanks for the review


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: Blooming in Kitchen

Pairing: ChanSoo (Chanyeol-Kyungsoo)

Other pairing: temukan didalamnya

Genre: romance, teenagers, with a little bit comedy

Rate: T

Part 8

**ChanSoo**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Ini bisa dikatakan kencan, bukan? Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pasti akan berpikir begitu, karena Kyungsoo merasa sedang jatuh cinta, jadi dia juga berpikir bahwa ini kencan pertamanya bersama Chanyeol. Di musim panas, di waktu liburan, manis sekali kan?

Chanyeol di sebelahnya hanya sibuk memperhatikan poster-poster drama musikal yang sudah pernah diadakan di musical center itu. dia suka musik, Chanyeol bisa memainkan gitar, drum, dan piano. Tapi dia memang tidak pernah menunjukkan pada orang-orang. Hanya keluarganya saja yang tau.

"hyung, kau haus?" Kyungsoo ingin membelikan Chanyeol minuman, tapi Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak.. bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku sedikit haus. Aku beli minum dulu ya" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan tampannya disana. pria mungil itu membeli chocolate shake biasa... yang tidak terlalu mahal, setelah itu kembali ke tempat Chanyeol berdiri menunggunya.

"ayo, studionya sudah dibuka" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian Kyungsoo menyambut tangan itu. keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain, meski canggung. Tapi Kyungsoo sangat menyukai Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Yang tidak memakinya dan melotot marah kearahnya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan di dapur.

Kyungsoo suka ketika Chanyeol marah-marah, itu membuatnya terlihat tegas.. tapi Kyungsoo lebih menyukai lagi Chanyeol yang tenang, membuatnya terlihat dewasa. Jauh jauh lebih dewasa dari Myungjoo yang bahkan mungkin beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju tempat duduk mereka, sesuai nomor yang ada di tiket. Setelah duduk, mereka hanya tinggal menunggu acara dimulai.

"ini musikal Swan Lake? Kenapa pasaran sekali.." keluh Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan tiketnya.

"kau tau Go Hyesun kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang tidak pernah tau perkembangan dunia entertainment ─atau bisa dibilang dia jarang menonton acara televisi─, Cuma menggeleng kepala saja. jangankan selebriti negara lain, selebriti negara sendiripun dia tidak tau. Yang Chanyeol tau hanya chef-chef atau pattisier terkenal saja, juga beberapa grup band asal Amerika dan Inggris yang dia sukai.

"ayolah, Boys Before Flowers?" untuk drama Korea yang sudah mem-booming ke seluruh dunia itu saja Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tau. "haahh.. Go Hyesun bermain di musikal ini. Selain dia jago berakting, dia juga punya suara yang bagus"

"kau penggemarnya?"

"iya, dia manis"

Oh, Chanyeol baru tau kalau ternyata Kyungsoo menyukai gadis yang manis. Padahal Kyungsoo tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sendiripun manis... setidaknya itu yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

Pertunjukkan baru saja dimulai. Kyungsoo terlihat tidak sabar, ketika lagu pembukaan saja Kyungsoo sudah tersenyum sumringah sambil bertepuk tangan kecil. Chanyeol memperhatikan para pemain musikal yang bernyanyi dan menari itu. mereka semua mempunyai suara yang bagus-bagus, beberapa ada yang seriosa.. Chanyeol merinding mendengarnya.

Lagu berakhir, lalu muncul lah sesosok gadis dengan gaun putih yang cantik. Terlihat ceria dan periang sekali.. apa dia Go Hyesun?

"ya ampun, manis sekali.." decak kagum terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo. benar, itu Go Hyesun. Chanyeol jadi sedikit merasa terabaikan karena perhatian Kyungsoo sepenuhnya tertarik pada gadis tersebut. konyol sekali. ya... dia hanya menikmati pertunjukkan ini saja, dia tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo murung lagi seperti kemarin.

Go Hyesun mulai menyanyi, kali ini dengan lagu yang lebih riang... para penari latar muncul lalu ikut menari. Ternyata Go Hyesun memang punya suara yang bagus. Sayup-sayup Chanyeol mendengar Kyungsoo ikut menyanyi, apa anak itu benar-benar menyukai musik sampai hapal dengan lagu yang Chanyeol tidak pernah dengar ini?

Chanyeol sadar suara Kyungsoo sangat bagus... lebih bagus dari suara Go Hyesun beserta backing vocalnya diatas panggung sana, Chanyeol tersenyum dan lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan disampingnya. Kyungsoo terlihat manis ketika menyanyi.

Tapi dia jadi teringat Baekhyun. Iya, ada kemiripan antara sahabatnya itu dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol baru menyadarinya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama memiliki suara yang bagus ketika menyanyi, dan Baekhyun juga menyukai drama musikal seperti ini. Bedanya, Baekhyun memiliki tipikal suara tinggi, sedangkan Kyungsoo justru bernada rendah... dan Baekhyun itu sahabatnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo orang yang di sukainya.

Untuk yang terakhir itu makin membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tidak jelas. Dia sangat senang jika mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo orang yang sedang dia sukai saat ini.. dia merasa seperti bukan Park Chanyeol yang biasanya. Park Chanyeol yang hobi marah-marah.

"hyung, bagaimana? Go Hyesun manis kan? tapi tadi dia terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun putih itu" Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dan Kyungsoo pun senang.

"hei, boleh aku minta chocolate shake-mu?" tanya Chanyeol kikuk, padahal tadi dia tidak merasa haus. Ini efek melamunkan hal yang tidak-tidak, mungkin.

"tentu" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyuguhkan chocolate shake tersebut pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol meminumnya sedikit. "kenapa sedikit?"

"tidak apa-apa" ujar Chanyeol lalu menonton lagi, sedangkan Kyungsoo melihat-lihat sekitar. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya membulat ketika melihat ke kursi di tribun atas.

"Yixing? Joonmyun?" kagetnya menunjuk kepada objek yang dia lihat diatas sana, objek Kyungsoo itu menganga lebar dan pura-pura melihat ke arah lain. Chanyeol yang mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama Yixing, langsung menoleh ke arah yang Kyungsoo tunjuk. Ah, sial.. ternyata benar, ini rencana konyol milik Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan yang mengantar Baekhyun belanja malam itu, menerima pesan dari Yixing. Dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika membaca isi pesan tersebut.

**_From: Yixing_**

**_Luhan, mereka melihatku. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tau aku mengikuti mereka!_**

Kenapa Yixing bisa sebodoh ini? Kenapa pula dia harus menguntit Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo? biarkan saja mereka berdua menikmati kencan mereka. kalau begini bisa gawat.

**_To: Yixing_**

**_Itu urusanmu, bodoh. Aku tidak peduli... yang penting sekarang Baekhyun bersamaku. Itu salahmu sendiri!_**

Luhan menaruh ponselnya di saku jaket. Terkadang ulah Yixing bisa membuatnya repot seperti orang yang mengalami kebakaran. Dia kembali pada Baekhyun yang kini sibuk memilih-milih tas, mungkin dia mau membeli yang warna coklat itu.. sejak tadi Baekhyun melihat kearah sana.

"kau mau beli tas yang itu?" tanya Luhan, Baekhyun tersenyum. "iya. Bagus kan? aku mau beli" Luhan mengangguk, kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Panggilan dari Yixing, ini akan heboh... jadi Luhan harus menjauh sedikit dari Baekhyun.

"ada apa?" sapanya ketika mengangkat telepon.

_"bantu aku! Masa kau tidak peduli?"_ suara Yixing terdengar panik.

"itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau menguntit mereka ketika kencan? Dasar kau memang bodoh!" umpat Luhan berbisik.

_"apa kau sedang bersama Baekhyun? Kenapa suaramu jadi berbisik begitu?"_

"aku sedang bersamanya, mengantarnya belanja!"

_"oh, kalau begitu aku menelponmu di saat yang salah! Cepat matikan sebelum dia dengar!"_ rasanya Luhan ingin meninju Yixing hingga mental ke kutub selatan.

"tadi kan aku sudah bilang... kau juga, kabari aku soal Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo nanti!" Luhan langsung memutus sambungan. Yang benar saja, dia punya sahabat sebodoh Yixing? Luhan kembali pada Baekhyun, tapi...

"ada apa dengan Chanyeol..." Luhan menelan ludahnya, "...dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun menyelidik.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Cuma menunduk saja sejak Chanyeol melabrak Yixing tadi ketika pertunjukan selesai. Kyungsoo sudah sangat tau kini Chanyeol sangat marah, sepanjang perjalanan pulang Chanyeol juga diam saja.

"masuklah.. sudah malam"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia melepas sabuk pengamannya. "hyung, maafkan Yixing hyung. Dia tidak sepenuhnya salah"

"dia menyebalkan"

"tapi dia punya maksud yang baik"

"dengan menyatukan kita berdua? itu konyol sekali, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo diam, mata bulatnya terus mengarah pada Chanyeol. "jadi, menyatukan kita berdua itu hal yang konyol?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja merasa sakit dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Pria itu tampak menyesali yang dia katakan, kini dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"maksudku bukan begitu... tidak konyol, tapi kelakukan Yixing itu yang sungguh konyol"

Hening... lalu kemudian Kyungsoo mengangguk saja, Chanyeol menarik tangannya. "ada apa lagi? Aku mau masuk ke rumah"

Chanyeol menatap mata Kyungsoo, begitu pula yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Selanjutnya ciuman itu kembali terjadi, entah siapa yang memulai tapi bagi keduanya ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Chanyeol benar-benar menikmati bibir Kyungsoo yang menurutnya seksi itu. Kyungsoo butuh bernapas, jadi dia memukul pelan dada pria yang lebih tua

Mereka menghentikan momen berharga yang manis itu.. Kyungsoo terengah, lalu dia mengusap pipi Chanyeol lembut.

"selamat malam. Mimpi indah.." Chanyeol mencium pipinya. Kyungsoo sudah merah merona! Dia mengangguk dan turun dari mobil. Melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Chanyeol sudah melaju pergi.

Sepertinya dia akan mimpi indah malam ini, Kyungsoo baru tau ternyata jatuh cinta itu memang seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya, seperti yang dikatakan Myungjoo. Bicara soal kakaknya itu, ternyata dia sudah ada didepan pintu.

"wah, kali ini pria berbeda yang mencium bibirmu ya" goda Myungjoo dengan seringai mesumnya. Ah, Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin marah-marah dan melupakan kejadian tadi. Jadi dia lebih memilih meninggalkan Myungjoo yang penasaran setengah mati.

**ChanSoo**

Yifan menyibak selimutnya, dia keluar kamar dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang membuka sepatu didepan pintu.

"sedang apa kau?" tanya Yifan dengan wajah ngantuknya, dia sedang badmood sejak kemarin jadi dia hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan tidak kemanapun.

"aku mau menginap. Tentu saja boleh kan?" Luhan melenggang masuk ke kamar Yifan, Yifan tau anak itu juga pasti sedang badmood sama seperti dirinya. Luhan langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Yifan yang luas. Yifan perlahan ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada sepupu jauhnya itu.

"ceritakan padaku.." ujarnya sambil duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Chanyeol... brengsek... iblis"

Yifan mengangguk. Masalah mereka berdua ternyata berasal dari sumber yang sama... Yifan dan Luhan tidak bisa lagi menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan hati mereka sekarang.

"Baekhyun terus bertanya padaku tentang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, bahkan hampir menangis. Aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis.. apa lagi hanya karena si brengsek itu. jadi aku bilang padanya soal mereka berdua yang menonton drama musikal malam ini. Sudah pasti Baekhyun akan mengartikan itu sebagai kencan" jelas Luhan panjang lebar, dia menutup matanya dengan lengan. Yifan tau Baekhyun yang sangat Luhan sukai.

"...bagaimana denganmu?" Luhan melanjutkan ocehannya, Yifan merasa sepertinya dia tidak usah bercerita, karena alasannya juga sama. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menonton drama musikal bersama. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan diluar sana, Yifan tidak mau membayangkan.

"sudahlah, tidak perlu di bahas. Kau laki-laki, Luhan... katanya kau manly. Jangan menangis hanya karena patah hati" Yifan menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan lalu kembali berusaha tidur.

"kau juga tidak perlu pura-pura tersenyum, bodoh.."

"bagiku ini lebih baik daripada harus menangis" Yifan mengacak rambut Luhan. Luhan menatap langit-langit kamar Yifan yang serba putih itu. dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang semakin memudar saja setiap harinya.. apa dia memang harus menyerah?

"Yifan, bagaimana kalau suatu saat kau merasa harus melepas Kyungsoo?"

"kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"jawab saja Ben Ben"

"aku akan melepasnya... jika itu membuatnya bahagia"

"jika melepaskannya untuk Chanyeol? Apa kau rela?"

"tentu tidak.."

Keduanya diam. Luhan bangun dan duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk, disaat seperti ini memang lebih nyaman pulang ke rumah Yifan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya akan menumpahkan keluh kesah pada Yifan.

Luhan memeluk Yifan spontan, Yifan sendiri bingung dengan yang pria cantik itu lakukan. "hei, raksasa... kau harus membuatku tenang"

Ya, terkadang Luhan bisa jadi orang yang menyebalkan, tapi terkadang juga bisa bertingkah laku kekanakan. Apa bedanya? Jadi Yifan membalas pelukan Luhan dan mengusap punggungnya agar sepupunya itu bisa tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengawasi Kyungsoo yang membuat kue, sesekali dia akan membantu kalau memang Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan, itupun hanya sedikit. Chanyeol tau Kyungsoo sudah sangat berbakat membuat kue, sejak dulu dia sudah tau. Tapi itu dulu ketika Chanyeol belum jatuh pada pesona pria mungil itu.

Yifan hanya memperhatikan lewat jendela, masih penasaran dengan yang terjadi kemarin saat mereka berdua nonton musikal bersama. Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka? yifan sangat ingin tau. Tapi, entah kenapa Yifan sudah merasa kalah.

"sebenarnya kemarin apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan berbisik pada Yixing, Yixing duduk di sebelahnya setelah mengantar pesanan pada pelanggan.

"aku mengajak pacarku untuk membuntuti mereka. aku harus melakukan itu untuk mengetahui perkembangan mereka, kalau berhasil kan kau juga yang beruntung"

"beruntung apanya? Kau tau, karna kau menelpon semalam... Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya padaku soal Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo!"

"apa? Jadi dia dengar pembicaraan kita? Kau ini bagaimana sih, Xiao Lu! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" Yixing memukul-mukul Luhan yang Cuma menunduk kesal. Yifan jadi penasaran pada apa yang mereka lakukan. "kalau begini jadi gawat kan? lalu kau jawab apa pada Baekhyun?" Yifan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"aku mengatakan semuanya..." Yixing menganga. "tapi aku tidak bilang mereka kencan..." Luhan melirik Yixing sekilas, lalu kembali menunduk. "..tapi pasti dia akan menganggap mereka berkencan" bisik Luhan seperti menyesal. Anak yang malang..

"baiklah, begini saja.. sebisa mungkin aku akan membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo lebih dekat lagi. Kau harus tetap berjuang menahan Baekhyun, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Yixing jadi kasihan melihatnya..

"aku tau kau kuat" Yixing menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, Luhan memainkan jari-jarinya. Berpikir apakah yang dia lakukan ini benar. Bukankah justru dia seperti tidak menerima kenyataan? Luhan tidak suka seperti itu.. tapi dia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, seperti Yifan yang tidak rela membiarkan Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol. Dia pun begitu..

"hyung, ini kue selanjutnya" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang memberikan kue pada Yixing untuk di pajang di counter. Yixing menerimanya, dia tau itu kue buah melon... pasti segar.

"wah, kue buatanmu sudah mulai di sukai orang. Tadi ada beberapa orang yang memesan kuemu"

"benarkah? Doakan aku ya hyung" kata Kyungsoo pada tiga pria berbeda kepribadian di hadapannya tersebut. mereka semua mengangguk mantab, apalagi Yifan yang selalu luluh dengan wajah manis milik Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam, tapi dia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menerima telpon dan perlahan masuk ke kamar mandi. Apa telpon dari orang penting? Kyungsoo tidak mau jadi penguping hari ini. Dia memperhatikan meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan tepung. Kyungsoo ingin membuat kue lebih banyak lagi agar Chanyeol semakin bangga...

Tapi, sebenarnya hubungan dia dan Chanyeol itu seperti apa? Mereka sudah berciuman dua kali, dan belum ada yang menyatakan perasaan duluan. Akan sampai kapan terus seperti ini? Apa Kyungsoo hanya asisten dapur Chanyeol yang kelewat bodoh dan bisa di permainkan seenaknya? Kenapa Kyungsoo jadi berpikir seperti ini?

"ini kue terakhir, chocolat mango dengan sari buah kiwi... hei, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol kembali dari kamar mandi, Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. "ah, tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya bengong sebentar. Hehe"

Kyungsoo menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk kue terakhir. Dia harus bisa menahan perasaannya, dia bukan anak gadis yang sewaktu-waktu akan menjadi melankolis jika mengungkit soal asmara.

**ChanSoo**

Liburan musim panas masih berlangsung. Seminggu lagi Kyungsoo akan masuk sekolah, tapi sepertinya teman-teman Kyungsoo sedikit rindu. Jadi hari ini mereka datang ke rumah Kyungsoo.

"maafkan aku yang waktu itu, aku juga tidak tau kalau Yixing sebenarnya mengajakku untuk membuntutimu" bisik Joonmyun ketika yang lain sibuk masing-masing, Kyungsoo mengangguk saja. dia mengerti kok.

"aku tau.. tapi sejak kapan kalian resmi berpacaran?"

"baru baru ini. Hehe..."

"kau kan sudah janji untuk traktir" cibir Kyungsoo dengan wajah sinisnya, Kim Joonmyun tidak bisa kabur.

"aku tau! Nanti aku traktir... aku tidak mungkin berbohong" mereka diam, kemudian Joonmyun berpikir untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi otaknya. "hei, kau berpacaran dengan pattisier itu?"

"apa? Tidak"

"jangan bohong, kalau tidak pacaran untuk apa kemarin kalian nonton musikal berdua? dan Yixing sampai harus repot-repot membuntuti kalian" Joonmyun memojokkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mundur ke belakang.

"hei, kalian berdua... sejak kapan ada di posisi seperti itu?" tanya Jongdae, keduanya tersadar dan saling menjauh. Yang lain tertawa, bahkan Tao sampai memegangi perutnya.

"jangan tertawa!" teriak Kyungsoo, semua diam. Myungjoo membuka pintu kamarnya "kenapa? Ada apa? Kyungsoo mengamuk lagi?"

"tutup pintunya, mesum!" Myungjoo memberi hormat dan kembali menutup pintu.

"dia begitu karena sekarang sudah punya pacar.." sahut Joonmyun santai.

"Joonmyun!" Kyungsoo menutup mulut Joonmyun secepatnya, meskipun sudah terlambat.

"apa? Sejak kapan Kyungsoo?" tanya Moonkyu kaget. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, ah Joonmyun memang perusak suasana!

"sudah sudah, jangan ganggu privasi Kyungsoo. kau mau dia kabur seperti waktu itu lagi?" Sehun mencairkan suasana. Yang lain akhirnya sibuk lagi dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Moonkyu dan Jino yang membaca komik, Jongdae dan Joonmyun yang bermain video game, Tao yang iseng memainkan boneka Kyungsoo, dan Jongin bersama Sehun duduk di atas ranjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo duduk di belakang mereka, memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sejak kapan dua saudara kembar itu berbaikan lagi?

"kemarin aku ke toko kaset... ada film yang waktu itu sangat ingin kau tonton" Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun.

"benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak beli? Itu kan film komedi... kau bisa nonton bersama Krystal"

"aku ingin nonton bersamamu.."

Sehun diam, apa lagi Tao yang ada di pojok ruangan sana. Dia memukul-mukul boneka Kyungsoo lalu Kyungsoo menjitaknya. "itu boneka dari Yifan hyung!" Kyungsoo merebut boneka kucing tersebut sementara Tao meringis sakit.

"Jongin, kau jangan bercanda" meskipun Jongin dan Sehun bicara dengan intensitas suara yang tidak begitu tinggi, tapi bagi Kyungsoo, Jino, dan Moonkyu yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, ketiganya bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo menganga, Jongin gahar sekali. dasar mesum.. lihat saja seringaian itu. "ah, apa kau berpacaran dengan Yifan hyung sekarang?" tanya Jino mengalihkan suasana panas di kamar tersebut.

"tidak kok. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun!"

Sehun diam saja, padahal dia tau ada seseorang yang spesial bagi Kyungsoo. entahlah, dia hanya tidak mau Kyungsoo marah dan kabur dari rumah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"huft... lemaskan tangan.." Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar dari kegiatan mengocok adonannya, lalu kembali konsentrasi lagi. Dia mau coba seperti Chanyeol, membuka cangkang telur hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Tapi tidak bisa, jadinya berantakan.

Sepertinya dia masih jauh jika ingin di sandingkan dengan Chanyeol, walau hanya sekedar membuka cangkang telur dengan satu tangan. Kyungsoo terkekeh sendiri. Dia melihat keadaan kedai yang sepi, baru dia saja yang datang. Tapi kemudian pintu kedai terbuka.

Kyungsoo mengintip dari jendela dapur, mungkin itu Luhan atau Yixing. Tapi ternyata saat orang itu muncul di dapur... Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

"hai, kau masih ingat aku kan?" tanya Byun Baekhyun di depan pintu. Kyungsoo perlahan mengangguk.

"aku Baekhyun, temannya Luhan dan sahabat Chanyeol" Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo. dua pria mungil itupun saling tersenyum canggung.

"iya aku masih ingat, tentu saja"

"kau sedang membuat kue? Wah, pasti kuemu enak.. nanti boleh aku mencicipinya?"

"tentu. Tapi kueku, belum seenak kue buatan Chanyeol hyung"

"ah, kue buatannya itu standar dengan kue buatan orang lain. Dia saja yang terlalu sombong" keduanya tertawa, menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang ceria dan selalu tertawa, dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak suka jika memang dia tidak suka. Sama saja seperti Kyungsoo. tidak perlu basa-basi.

"aku tau kau punya hubungan yang baik dengan Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo diam, dia hanya mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Baekhyun, "tapi.. bisakah kau tidak membalas perasaannya?" kini Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Berani sekali Baekhyun bicara seperti itu.

"bisakah relakan dia untukku?"

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle: Blooming in Kitchen

Pairing: ChanSoo (Chanyeol-Kyungsoo)

Other pairing: temukan didalamnya

Genre: romance, teenagers, with a little bit comedy

Rate: T

Part 9

**ChanSoo**

.

.

.

.

.

"bisakah relakan dia untukku?"

Kyungsoo diam dan mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun, tidak bisa. Dia sudah terjatuh pada pesona pattisier yang awalnya dia benci itu. tiba-tiba dia harus melepasnya? Bisa saja karna belum ada kata cinta dari keduanya... mereka belum resmi, tapi jika begitu dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol.

"aku tau, aku jahat... tapi aku sangat menyukainya sejak dulu. Bahkan sebelum dia bertemu denganmu.."

Kyungsoo bukanlah pria yang cengeng dan picisan, didalam dirinya tetap ada rasa ingin memiliki layaknya pria pada umumnya. Dan Kyungsoo maklum dengan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"aku mengerti.. tapi dalam mencintai seseorang memang harus punya rasa egois.. dan juga jahat. Kau merasa dirimu jahat, dan akupun begitu karna aku tidak bisa merelakannya padamu" jawab Kyungsoo diplomatis. Mereka hening dalam beberapa saat, mencoba memahami arti pikiran satu sama lain.

Baekhyun juga mengangguk, merasa mengerti dengan keinginan Kyungsoo. itu haknya, dan dia juga punya hak untuk merebut Chanyeol. "jadi, kita sama-sama jahat?"

Keduanya tertawa renyah. Kyungsoo kembali membuat kue dan Baekhyun sedikit membantunya. "kau belajar masak sejak kapan?" tanya Baekhyun sekedar ingin tau.

"eum.. entahlah, aku juga lupa. Tapi yang pasti itu sudah lama"

"hei, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tidak memilihmu?" Baekhyun kembali ke topik sensitif.

"aku... mengerti, berarti aku bukan yang tepat untuknya. Begitupun sebaliknya"

"maaf ya, Kyungsoo... aku tidak bisa mengalah" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lagi, dan Kyungsoo pun begitu.

"aku juga minta maaf, aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya. Jadi, kita lihat saja nantinya akan bagaimana" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Dan suasana dapur itu tanpa di sadari menjadi panas.

**ChanSoo**

"sejak kapan kau suka memakai aksesoris?" tanya Baekhyun di satu siang ketika di kafe bersama Chanyeol. Inilah yang dia bilang jahat pada Kyungsoo, memaksa Chanyeol menemaninya meski Chanyeol tidak mau.

Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun melirik gelang yang dia pakai di tangan kirinya. "oh, entahlah.. aku hanya tertarik untuk memakainya"

"bukankah kau bilang memakai aksesoris di tangan dapat menganggu kinerja tanganmu ketika membuat kue?" Chanyeol diam.

"itu pemberian seseorang?"

Chanyeol tetap diam dan beralih dari ponselnya, menatap Baekhyun malas. Baekhyun selalu seperti itu, bawel dan suka curiga. Mengingatkan Chanyeol pada ibunya saja. "bisakah kau tidak bertanya-tanya? Kau memakai anting di telingamu saja aku tidak menginterogasimu"

Baekhyun terlihat salah tingkah, dia baru mencoba-coba tindik baru-baru ini. Tapi tetap saja kelihatan manis jika dia memakai anting berbentuk stroberi, buah favoritnya. "maaf"

"untuk apa minta maaf?"

"karna berkomentar soal gelang lumba-lumbamu itu.." gelang berhiaskan lumba-lumba yang sama di pakai oleh Kyungsoo hingga sekarang. Chanyeol baru memakainya hari ini, karna hubungan dia dengan Kyungsoo baru mulai jelas juga akhir-akhir ini. Entah bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo jika melihat dia memakai gelang yang sama.

"mana Luhan? Biasanya jika libur dia yang menemanimu.."

"jangan bicarakan orang lain disaat kita sedang berdua.." sambar Baekhyun dingin, kemudian Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"buka matamu, Baek... lihat siapa yang merentangkan kedua tangannya untukmu" pria semampai itu mengultimatum Baekhyun yang berpura-pura bodoh.

"kau" katanya tidak tau diri.

"yang kau lihat sekarang aku bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol yang memang sejak tadi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tapi arti dari perkataannya bukan itu.. artinya adalah siapa yang benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun.

"buka matamu, Yeollie.. lihat siapa yang menyukaimu sejak dulu dan mencintaimu tulus" balasnya sarkatis.

"berhentilah begini Baek... aku lelah" Chanyeol memijat keningnya, "kau pikir aku tidak lelah?!" kesal Baekhyun yang sudah sampai hati, memukul meja dan mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitar. Chanyeol menghela napas menahan malu.

"aku berjuta-juta kali begini, tapi kau hanya menganggapku seperti hasil kue-mu yang masih amatir!"

"hentikan" lirih Chanyeol.

"kau menganggapku seperti sampah!"

"cukup!" Chanyeol juga jadi meninggi, Baekhyun berhenti dan menatapnya sedih. Kemudian Chanyeol beranjak dan pergi meninggalkannya disana sendirian. Baekhyun ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak boleh begitu. Pada akhirnya dia membungkuk minta maaf pada orang-orang.

.

.

.

.

.

"haaii.. selamat datang, Yifan!" Myungjoo merangkul Yifan akrab, dan Yifan membalas sambil tersenyum, bibi Yungjin menyusul di belakangnya. "hai bibi, lama tidak bertemu.." Myungjoo membungkuk hormat lalu memeluk wanita tersebut.

Malam ini ibu Kyungsoo mengundang Bibi Yungjin dan Yifan untuk makan malam di rumah, Sekaligus ingin temu kangen bersama sahabatnya itu. ibunda Kyungsoo juga ingin bercerita tentang pria yang kini mengisi hatinya.

Pesta barbeque dan Kyungsoo hanya sibuk memanggang daging, dia tidak banyak-banyak bicara sejak tadi, karna merasa Yifan yang berperilaku aneh. Entahlah, Kyungsoo tau Yifan kecewa padanya. Dia merasa begitu..

"hei, duduk lah.. biar aku yang memanggang" tiba-tiba Yifan datang padanya dan menatapnya seperti biasa, pandangan yang memabukan. Setidaknya itu dulu, sebelum kini segala dari Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo mabuk.

"tidak apa.. aku bisa"

"aku tau kau suka dengan hal berbau masak, tapi setidaknya kau butuh istirahat. Sana, duduk dulu" Kyungsoo diam, Yifan masih menatapnya. Myungjoo memperhatikan mereka berdua, dia yakin ada suatu masalah sendiri untuk kedua orang itu. apa lagi waktu tempo hari Kyungsoo kencan dengan pria yang bukan Yifan.

Yifan membayangkan bagaimana Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan lembutnya.. dia ingin di perlakukan seperti itu. jujur saja, dia merasa kalah. Tapi Yifan ingin Kyungsoo tau.. Yifan ingin Kyungsoo juga melihat dirinya, tidak hanya Chanyeol yang kemarin mencuri-curi memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang ketika di dapur. Yifan memperhatikan segalanya.

"tidak ada lada?" tanya Yifan, Kyungsoo celingukan dan tertawa "iya, aku lupa mengambilnya" mereka bertatapan dan saling bertukar pikiran. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Yifan salah sangka dan malah membencinya, jadi dia menggandeng tangan Kris. Ingin terus berduaan dengannya sepanjang malam ini.

"temani aku mengambil lada didalam" Kyungsoo menarik Yifan ke dapur yang ruangannya jauh dari taman belakang. Yifan sendiri hanya bingung dan mereka sampai di ruangan itu, kemudian Kyungsoo memeluk Yifan erat. Menyamankan diri di dada yang bidang dan hangat itu... Yifan membalas pelukan tersebut.

"ada apa?"

"maafkan aku..." Kyungsoo berucap, tidak mau lagi menahan.

"atas dasar apa?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Yifan mengerti, lalu mereka merenggangkan pelukan tersebut.. kemudian Yifan memberanikan diri mencium bibir ranum Kyungsoo. dia ingin merasakan bibir itu seutuhnya, dan Kyungsoo membalas, meski ia sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Yifan mengulum bibir itu, terdengar suara kecapan yang menggema dan deru napas yang tidak teratur. Kyungsoo dan Yifan melepas tautan mereka setelah hampir 3 menit lamanya.. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah karna malu. Yifan menatap miris, tapi di satu sisi dia senang Kyungsoo melakukan ini.

"aku terlambat ya?" Kyungsoo hanya menjawab pertanyaan Yifan dengan raut wajah bingung.

"..apa aku sudah terlambat untuk memilikimu?" Yifan terlihat putus asa. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis, tapi dia menahannya karna dia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Jika dia menangis, maka Yifan akan semakin terpuruk.

"kau lebih memilihnya?" Kyungsoo masih diam, dia tidak mau menjawab. Itu benar, dia memilih Chanyeol.. hatinya tertambat pada pria arogan yang berbanding terbalik dengan pria di hadapannya sekarang, pria dengan sikap dewasa dan perlakuan yang lembut.

Tanpa bersaing pun, Chanyeol sudah menang sejak awal.. Yifan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Iya, dia pria yang akan bahagia jika melihat orang yang di sukainya bahagia. Tapi rasanya sangat berat jika merelakan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Sangat berat..

"belum ada satupun kata dari mulut kami berdua... aku belum memilihnya, dan aku belum bisa memutuskan" Kyungsoo menatap ke arah lain.

Yifan merasa sedikit lega pada hatinya, dia menangkup pipi Kyungsoo.. menatap langsung ke manik bulat nan lucu itu. seakan menanamkan apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Kyungsoo di otaknya. "aku masih memiliki kesempatan.. selama kau belum memilih, maka biarkan aku menyampaikan ini..."

Kyungsoo menunggu kalimat Yifan berikutnya, dia sudah bisa menebak.. tapi dia terlalu takut untuk mendengarnya.

"...aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo"

Dan Kyungsoo seperti ingin meledak.. dia tidak tau harus merespon apa, sampai Yifan memeluk tubuhnya kembali. Kyungsoo tak membalas dan tak melakukan apapun.. dia Cuma diam dan pasrah. Kyungsoo seharusnya senang karena perasaannya pada Yifan yang dia kagumi sejak kecil ternyata terbalas. Tapi kini kenyataannya berbeda.. dia sudah tidak merasakan itu pada Yifan.

Dia hanya merasakan cintanya pada Chanyeol.

Sepanjang malam itu Kyungsoo hanya tertawa-tawa, melupakan sejenak hal yang membuatnya pusing. Dia juga hanya berusaha membuat Yifan tidak merasa terpuruk lagi dengan selalu bersamanya malam itu. walaupun Yifan sendiri juga merasa kalut seperti Kyungsoo..

.

.

.

.

.

"menteganya jangan terlalu banyak" ujar Chanyeol, kemudian Kyungsoo berhenti menuangkan mentega di wadah adonan. Chanyeol mengambil sendok kocok dan mulai mengocok adonannya. "ambilkan gula" perintahnya, dan Kyungsoo mengambilkan gula.

"kenapa hanya seperempat?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"cake marshmallow chocolate tofu ini sudah sangat sangat manis, karna aku menggunakan coklat batangan.. apalagi marshmallownya juga sudah ada unsur gula yang kadarnya tinggi"

Kyungsoo melihat batangan coklat tebal yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan. Warnanya tampak lebih pekat dari coklat pada umumnya. Jadi menelan ludah membayangkan betapa manisnya coklat itu.. Chanyeol mengocok adonan dengan ahli. Kyungsoo memperhatikan tangan kirinya, lalu kaget melihat yang Chanyeol pakai.

Seketika Kyungsoo meraih tangan itu dan membuat Chanyeol terkesiap. "hyung.." Kyungsoo seperti meminta penjelasan. Chanyeol memang sengaja memakai gelang itu mulai saat ini, dia ingin menunjukkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, tanpa dia harus mengatakannya lewat mulut dan berakhir seperti orang bodoh mencari-cari kalimat picisan yang Chanyeol benci.

"bukankah sudah jelas?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah seriusnya, Kyungsoo memerah.. ini yang dia sangat tunggu. Perasaannya terbalas.. jantungnya berdegup sungguh kencang. Dia tidak peduli lagi pada sekitar, bahkan Yixing dan Luhan menganga lebar sambil mengintip didepan pintu.

"astaga, ini diluar dari yang aku bayangkan Luhan.. astaga.. astaga.." Yixing berbisik kegirangan, sedangkan Luhan tertegun saja. jangan sampai Yifan keluar dari ruangannya dan melihat ini semua. Jangan sampai.

"bagaimana ini bisa..." Luhan masih tak percaya, seorang Park Chanyeol yang awalnya begitu membenci Kyungsoo kini justru bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Luhan teringat Baekhyun yang pasti akan sangat merasa sedih jika mengetahui hal ini.

"akhirnya, ini kesempatanmu mendapatkan Baekhyun, Lu!" Yixing masih kegirangan sendiri.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam. Kyungsoo memikirkan Yifan... disaat begini Yifan terselip di memorinya. Dia kasihan, tapi dia tidak boleh begini. dia harus egois, jika tidak Baekhyun akan selangkah lebih maju darinya. Kyungsoo begitu menyukai segala apapun dari Chanyeol..

"aku menyukaimu..." akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya, Yixing terharu, sedangkan Luhan sudah membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun akan menangis tersedu-sedu jika tau hal ini terjadi. Luhan tidak ingin membuat malaikat cantiknya itu menangis tapi di satu sisi ini kesempatan yang baik untuknya, seperti kata Yixing tadi.

"sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu mereka" Yixing menutup pintu dapur dari luar secara perlahan lalu keduanya kembali menghadap kearah para pelanggan yang sedang menikmati kue-kue yang mereka pesan. Yixing dengan wajah girangnya, sedangkan Luhan dengan wajah shocknya.

Kyungsoo sendiri kini tengah begitu bahagia, perlahan dia memeluk Chanyeol yang juga memeluknya dengan erat. Chanyeol sudah memantapkan hatinya.. tidak bisa diubah kembali. Dia sudah sangat menyukai Kyungsoo, mencintainya sepenuh hati meski dia tau setelah ini akan jauh lebih berat lagi. Ia harus mempertahankan Kyungsoo sekuat yang ia bisa.

"terimakasih, hyung..." tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengucapkan hal itu, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil namun tulus. Dia mengusap lembut surai coklat Kyungsoo yang halus tersebut..

"justru aku yang harus berterimakasih.. kau mengubahku. Kau mengajarkanku bagaimana rasanya mencintai lagi"

Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, tidak mau melepaskan.. keduanya tidak peduli meski Yifan akan melihat ini, meski mereka akan terancam di pecat, meski mereka akan di tentang.. mereka tidak peduli. Chanyeol tidak mau melepaskan pria mungil yang sudah melumerkan hatinya yang dingin itu.. Kyungsoo begitu menyayangi Chanyeol karena Chanyeol memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda untuknya.

Biarkan kasih sayang mereka meluap, melebur menjadi satu. biarkan oven, wadah adonan, blender, sendok, garpu, pisau, loyang, dan semua yang ada di dapur itu menjadi saksi bisu berkembangnya cinta mereka di tempat tersebut.

biarkan dapur itu menjadi saksi bisu awal hubungan cinta mereka.

**ChanSoo**

"kemana Kyungsoo?" bingung Yifan ketika sampai di dapur dan mendapati tempat itu sudah sepi.. Yixing memakai jaketnya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Seharian ini Yifan tidak keluar dari ruangannya karena sibuk membuat laporan, dan Yixing serta Luhan bersyukur Yifan tidak mengetahui kejadian di sore tadi.

"dia sudah pulang.." ucap Yixing pura-pura santai. Yifan sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Yixing itu, Yifan tau dia sungguh ingin menyatukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. kini dia menarik lengan Yixing kasar hingga pria berlesung pipi itu meringis kesakitan. Yifan memojokkannya ke dinding.

"akh! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" bentak Yixing

"aku tau kau merencanakan sesuatu di belakangku, Yixing!" bentak Yifan. Dia sudah sangat marah.. ini menyangkut Kyungsoo, laki-laki yang dicintainya, yang dia tinggalkan bertahun-tahun lamanya dengan rasa penyesalan berlipat ganda... laki-laki yang terancam di rebut orang lain.

"apa maksudmu?" Yixing masih berkelit, dan Yifan tidak suka itu. dia memukul dinding tepat di sebelah wajah Yixing, Yixing melirik horor dan keringat dinginnya sudah mengucur. Sayang dia tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada Joonmyun, tapi percuma juga.. Joonmyun lebih pendek dari Yifan. Tidak akan bisa melawannya.

"kau berusaha menyatukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kan?"

Yixing menetralkan seluruh syarafnya, berusaha tenang dan santai. "iya.. memang benar. Kenapa?" jawabnya datar. Yifan mendengus

"untuk apa?... JAWAB AKU!" Yixing memejamkan matanya karena tersentak kaget. Kenapa malah dia yang jadi korban disini? setelah ini dia jamin akan memakan banyak ramen untuk menenangkan diri.

"untuk membantu Luhan.. menyatukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan melebarkan kesempatan Luhan mendapatkan Baekhyun. Sebagai sepupu yang baik seharusnya kau sudah tau bagaimana Luhan mencintai Baekhyun, Yifan..."

Yifan diam, terus mendengarkan penjelasan Yixing. "..aku hanya tidak ingin sahabatku terus tersakiti. Aku ingin membantunya.. itu saja. lagi pula, aku tidak sepenuhnya licik.. sejak awal Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sepertinya memang sudah saling menyukai"

Yifan makin geram, dia menarik kerah jaket Yixing kasar, menatap sahabatnya dengan tajam dan penuh kemarahan. "bukankah aku juga sahabatmu? Dan kau justru menyakiti aku. kau memancing amarahku kali ini Yixing... aku kecewa padamu!" Yixing terhenyak.. dia tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Yifan mendorong Yixing kasar hingga laki-laki itu tersungkur, kemudian pergi.

"Yifan brengsek!" teriaknya kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Kyungsoo. ini kedua kalinya dia mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.. yang pertama Kyungsoo masih berstatus orang yang dia sukai, tapi kali ini Kyungsoo sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega dan panjang.

"masuk lah.. istirahat" ucapnya mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

"mau mengantarku sampai pagar?" tanya Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan. Keduanya turun dari mobil, mereka berhenti ketika sampai didepan pagar. "terimakasih sudah mengantarku.."

"sama-sama.. titip salam untuk kakakmu" Kyungsoo mengangguk, tiba-tiba suasana jadi canggung. Sejak tadi pipi Kyungsoo sudah memerah karena malu.. Chanyeol suka melihatnya. Sungguh manis. "mimpi indah" Chanyeol perlahan mencium keningnya, Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu, lalu bibir Chanyeol bergerak turun... membelai bibir Kyungsoo dengan manisnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, membiarkan Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya lama. Tidak ada kuluman, ataupun pagutan.. hanya kecupan yang hangat.

Ciuman itu terlepas ketika mereka menyadari lampu sorot dari sebuah mobil yang mengarah pada mereka. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sangat tau mobil milik siapa itu, Chanyeol hanya menunggu orang itu sampai keluar dan bersiap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi.

Yifan turun dari mobilnya, menatap dingin kearah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menatap khawatir.. dia takut Yifan sudah kehilangan kontrol dirinya... dan sepertinya itu memang benar. Yifan melangkah dan dengan cepat meninju rahang Chanyeol hingga pria itu tersungkur ke tanah.

"hyung!" teriak Kyungsoo, dia membantu Chanyeol berdiri. Pukulan itu sungguh keras karena kini Chanyeol mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

"sial kau, Yifan!" Chanyeol maju lalu membalas pukulan Yifan, Yifan sedikit merintih lalu kembali memukul Chanyeol tapi pria itu menahan kepalan tangannya. Meremat kepalan itu seperti akan dipatahkan... Yifan menahan sakit lalu ia memukul Chanyeol dengan tangan satunya yang bebas. Chanyeol kembali jatuh, dengan begitu Yifan leluasa memukuli wajahnya. Melepaskan rasa sakit di hatinya. Dia sudah gelap mata... rasa penyesalan, kesal, marah, semua menjadi satu dan membuat otaknya serasa akan meledak.

Kyungsoo tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha menarik Yifan untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol. "hyung hentikan!" Kyungsoo menahan lengan Yifan yang akan meninju Chanyeol kembali, Yifan tidak menoleh padanya sama sekali. hanya fokus untuk memukuli pria yang ada di bawahnya itu.

Akhirnya lengan itu terlepas dari genggaman Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sendiri melotot melihat betapa kuat tenaga Yifan. Dia yang notabene memiliki tubuh mungil tetap tidak akan bisa melawan Yifan meski dia juga laki-laki yang kadang suka baku hantam. Akhirnya Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah... diam-diam dia ke kamar Myungjoo.

"hyung! Bangun.. aku mohon bantu aku!" pekik Kyungsoo berbisik agar ibunya tidak bangun. Myungjoo tersentak dari tidurnya.

"astaga.. ada apa Kyung? Membantu apa? Mengoral penismu di malam hari? dengan senang hati.."

PLAK!

Myungjoo tersadar sepenuhnya dari kantuk yang masih dia rasakan berkat tamparan dari Kyungsoo. "singkirkan sejenak otak mesummu! Bantu aku sekarang!" Kyungsoo menyeret Myungjoo keluar. Myungjoo mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

Sesampainya di luar, Myungjoo makin melotot melihat Yifan yang kini sedang saling baku hantam dengan Chanyeol. "cepat pisahkan mereka! tubuhku kecil, mereka itu seperti bangunan menara!" Myungjoo berlari dan segera melerai kedua pria itu.

"hentikan! Yifan astaga!" Myungjoo menahan tubuh Yifan, tapi di belakangnya Chanyeol maju untuk menyambar Yifan kembali dan Yifan dengan senang hati meladeninya. Dia mendorong tubuh Myungjoo lalu kembali meninju Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol membalasnya.

Myungjoo menarik Chanyeol kasar tapi Chanyeol berusaha mendorongnya, "kau tidak perlu ikut campur, Myung... dia harus ku beri pelajaran!" Yifan menyingkirkan tubuh Myungjoo sekuat tenaga. Myungjoo terpental

Kyungsoo akhirnya menyelinap diantara mereka, "Yifan hyung tenangkan dirimu aku mohon!" Kyungsoo menahan kepalan Yifan yang mengarah pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyadari posisi Kyungsoo yang bisa saja kena pukul, akhirnya dia menarik Kyungsoo ke belakang tubuhnya dan meninju perut Yifan.

"akh!"

"cukup! Hentikan!" Myungjoo mendorong kasar tubuh Yifan ke body mobil milik Chanyeol, "ada apa denganmu, Yifan?!" namun Yifan malah meninju wajah Myungjoo

"maafkan aku, Myung.. tapi ini urusan kami" Yifan kembali melangkah kearah Chanyeol, Myungjoo segera menahan tubuhnya.

"ini juga menyangkut adikku, aku harus ikut campur!" Myungjoo memukul wajah Yifan, dan Yifan kembali membalas. Pria blasteran itu segera menghajar Chanyeol lagi, tapi Kyungsoo maju dan akhirnya Yifan malah memukul wajah laki-laki yang di sayanginya itu.

"Kyungsoo!" pekik Chanyeol dan Myungjoo bersamaan.

"aku baik-baik saja..." Kyungsoo meyakinkan keduanya.. tapi rasanya sakit sekali. Kyungsoo meringis, pukulan Yifan benar-benar bertenaga. Myungjoo melihat keadaan adiknya dan kini dia yang meluap.. dia memukul Chanyeol dan Yifan bergantian.

"keterlaluan! Kalian tidak punya otak! Tak ada satupun dari kalian yang akan ku sandingkan dengan Kyungsoo!" Myungjoo menggendong Kyungsoo yang mulai menangis menahan sakit di rahangnya. Mereka masuk ke rumah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Yifan yang sudah babak belur... wajah tampan mereka sudah tidak terdeteksi lagi.

Chanyeol hanya pasrah.. wajar saja jika Myungjoo marah. Yifan menatap kosong rumah itu... rasa penyesalannya makin bertambah saja.

"lihat apa yang kita lakukan?... kau merusak semuanya Yifan. Kau tidak sportif.."

"kau merebutnya dariku, adakah yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak mau kehilangannya..."

"akupun tidak bisa melepasnya.." Chanyeol masuk ke mobilnya dan memukul setir kemudi dengan emosi memuncak sedangkan Yifan diluar sana jatuh berlutut menangisi kebodohannya, dan menangisi Kyungsoo yang sudah benar-benar tak bisa dia gapai.

.

.

.

.

.

Myungjoo membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Dia mendudukan adiknya di pinggir ranjang.. Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata, bukan karena kelakuan dua pria bringasan tadi tapi ini karena rahangnya yang benar-benar terasa sakit.

"aku akan mengambilkan kompres untukmu.." Myungjoo kembali keluar bersamaan dengan ibunya yang datang dengan khawatir.

"astaga, Kyungsoo.. ada apa denganmu? Ibu mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar barusan"

"tidak apa-apa bu... aku diikuti preman dari persimpangan jalan. Mereka ingin memerasku, tapi untungnya Myungjoo hyung bangun dan membantuku" ibunya menatap khawatir dan Myungjoo datang membawa kain berisi es batu yang sudah diikat, lalu dia duduk disebelah adiknya dan mulai mengompres dengan telaten.

"kalau begini kau tidak usah kerja paruh waktu lagi.. pulangnya jangan terlalu malam"

"ibu, aku suka pekerjaan itu" Kyungsoo sedikit meringis akibat lukanya yang ditekan, "biar aku kompres sendiri" ujarnya mengambil kain itu dari tangan Myungjoo.

"haahh.. ibu, tidur lah lagi. Kyungsoo baik-baik saja" Myungjoo merangkul ibunya

"Kyungsoo, kalau ada apa-apa katakan pada ibu ya... jika lapar ibu akan masakan sesuatu. Kau juga tidurlah lagi, Myungjoo"

"iya, bu.." ibunya pergi, mungkin ke dapur atau kamar mandi.. yang pasti wanita itu tidak langsung tertidur.

"sekarang aku tanya, kenapa mereka bisa baku hantam begitu hanya karena dirimu? Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Myungjoo setelah mengunci pintu kamar adiknya. Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun hyung.. aku hanya menyukai seseorang yang memang kusukai. Apa itu salah? Kenapa jatuh cinta rasanya sesulit ini?" Myungjoo menghela napas, dia duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. menatap manik adiknya yang bulat sempurna itu.

"hyung, aku tidak bisa bersama Yifan hyung..." Kyungsoo memainkan kain kompresan di tangannya, dia menunduk tidak berani lagi menatap Myungjoo.

"bukankah kau sudah menyukainya sejak kecil? Aku tidak buta, Kyung.. aku melihatnya"

"aku tau... aku memang awalnya menyukai Yifan hyung. Tapi perlahan aku mulai menyukai Chanyeol hyung semenjak aku bekerja di kedai itu. dan hari ini dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku.. aku menerimanya, aku senang... senang sekali..."

Myungjoo masih mendengarkan baik-baik, dia sekarang tau Chanyeol adalah pria yang waktu itu ikut ke pantai, pria yang tempo hari mencium Kyungsoo didalam mobil, pria yang barusan dipukuli Yifan, pria yang tanpa diduga menyingkirkan posisi Yifan di hati adiknya.

"tapi sepertinya Yifan hyung sudah mengetahui statusku dengan Chanyeol hyung.. dan kurasa dia memang sudah mencium kedekatan kami berdua sejak lama hingga akhirnya tadi mereka menjadi perang begitu.." penjelasan Kyungsoo selesai diiringi senyum kikuk yang dia tampakan.

Myungjoo mengangguk-ngangguk, "maka itu hyung.. aku berharap kata-katamu tadi pada mereka berdua tidak serius. Karena aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol hyung. Kau tega memisahkan aku dan dia? sementara kami belum sehari meresmikan hubungan"

Oh ya, Myungjoo tadi memang mengatakan tidak akan memilih salah satu dari mereka berdua untuk disandingkan dengan Kyungsoo. itu karena dia termakan amarah melihat Kyungsoo juga jadi korban pemukulan.

Kemudian mereka mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar, Myungjoo membukanya dan melihat sang ibu membawa segelas coklat panas untuk Kyungsoo. "nah, ini untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu.."

"terimakasih, bu.." Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan segala pemikiran yang bercabang-cabang.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan melihat Luhan yang membuka pintu rumahnya dengan wajah yang bingung. "ada apa kau malam-malam kesini? Sudah begitu wajahmu lebam-lebam"

"aku mau menenangkan diri... tidak boleh?"

"bukan begitu.." Yifan tidak mau mendengar ocehan apapun lagi dari sepupunya, dia melangkah masuk, namun menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang sedang duduk manis di meja makan. Luhan menghela napasnya, Baekhyun memang kadang pergi ke tempat Luhan untuk bermain. Dan malam ini dia datang sekedar curhat bahwa dia bingung bagaimana harus mencegah hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"hai.. apa kabar?" sapanya kikuk.

"tidak baik" jawab Yifan singkat, dia ikut duduk disana.. sedangkan Luhan langsung mengambilkan minum untuk Yifan.

"sebenarnya ada apa?" Luhan mulai curiga dan meletakkan gelas minuman untuk Yifan sembari duduk di sampingnya.

"kau tau semuanya kan?" tanya Yifan, Luhan tercekat.. ini sudah pasti masalah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. "kau sudah tau bahwa Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo kan?" Yifan menatap Luhan tajam sedangkan Luhan langsung menoleh pada Baekhyun yang kini sungguh terkejut sekaligus kecewa.

"jawab aku, Lu... aku dan Chanyeol saling memukul karena ini... aku benar-benar monster. Aku benar-benar iblis. Setelah ini Kyungsoo akan benar-benar membenciku"

Luhan sudah tidak mendengarkan Yifan lagi, dia menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk shock.. bahkan dia belum melakukan apapun, tapi dia sudah terlambat. Chanyeol sudah direbut orang lain, dan orang lain itu Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC

Entah kenapa mau bikin Kris ama Chanyeol main pukul-pukulan. Ngebayanginnya kayaknya keren, jadi... maaf deh mereka beneran berantem disini.


End file.
